


Lazarus Green Eyes

by Keetajet



Series: Ectoplasm Is Really Just Lazarus Water [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Danny Phantom, Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Being in different universe means some things are translated wierdly, Bizarro wants little siblings, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Different Powers, Ecto-ranium, Ectoplasm, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, I got sucked into this story, Identity Reveal, Identity shenanigan, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Kryptonite, Lazarus Pit, Mistaken Identity, More tags as more chapters are uploaded, My tumblr under the same name, Red Kryptonite, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Super Clones Bonding moments, Superman is unintentionally snubbed, The batkids intentionally messes with Batman, adjusting to new life, and superman, crack fic turned into a serious fic, different dimension, different universe, my bad - Freeform, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keetajet/pseuds/Keetajet
Summary: "So, what I'm getting with this is- You think this guy might be a Kryptonian?"".....""Okay, half Kryptonian. Same as the girl?"".....""You know Bats, it's actually kind of hard to understand brooding language. I'm not exactly fluent in it.""Hn.""Ah, there's the language I can understand. And here's another thing, this guy is half Kryptonian. But wHY IS HIS BLOOD GREEN?""Either Martian half of his parentage or he's half a physical embodiment of the Lazarus waters. Maybe both. I'll need to test that.""......That's the craziest theory I have ever heard."





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure fuckery. I feel like taking the premise that the Ectoplasm is really not much different than the Lazarus water from the pit. Ecto-ranium is just Kryptonite. 
> 
> Throw in some mistaken identity on species and have fun.
> 
> This is chapter one just to get started, but the fun stuff will come soon.

This isn’t Clockwork’s first form.

The shifting of baby, to man, to old geezer and back to baby isn’t Clockwork’s first form.

No.

Pretty much no one knows this, but he’s not even a ghost.

He was a primordial being who chose the form in an image that reflects all stages of man. The only other being that knows this are other primordial beings.

But he’s not even the first true primordial being. That honor goes to his Mother.

She is Dimension, Space, and Time.

She existed before the Big Bang. She existed before untold Big Bangs. She creates universes just as easily as she destroys them.

She’s not evil, but she also not benevolent. She just is. A true apathetic being that no being knows about.

Gods?

They are her multiple great grandchildren who all have no clue of her.

She has no weakness. She has no enemies.

Someone destroys the Universe?

A gentle caress into the void creates hundreds more Universes. 

Someone breaks the timestream? She doesn’t even give it a side eye as the Dimension collapse and untold trillions upon trillions of lives cease to be.

Point is, Clockwork is not a Ghost of Time. He’s limited to a _form_ of a ghost in this Dimension and Universe. He’s not everywhere. Not like his Mother.

He can **See** that this Universe will not Be very soon. He knows that he will wake up and be a God of Time in a different Universe and Dimension.

Usually he’s fine with that. But this time, in this life, he found himself growing incredibly fond of a certain halfa and his clone. Of all the lives he lived, they were the only two who **ever** visited him for no other purpose but pleasure. Over the several years since the boy visited him, he became like a son Clockwork never had. His clone, visited right after him once she came into her sires life became like a daughter to him.

Both were spunky and oh so full of life despite the half-life status. 

And he doesn’t want them to cease existing.

So he turned to his Mother and softly called out for her, _Mother?_

A presence saturated the very air of his lair. _My Son_

_I beg a request from Son to Mother._

The presence waited patiently.

_The two Halfa’s,_ He began hesitantly. He never asked anything of his Mother but continued _I wish for them to continue to Be._

The silence would have been stifling for anyone else, suffocating under her presence. 

But...She knew.

Clockwork smiled and hit the button on his staff.

_ **TIME OUT!** _


	2. Clockwork explains some things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clockwork brings them to Everywhere and Nowhere, Everything and Nothing, to explain a few things. "No, sorry Kids, I can't let you be erased while I get to be reborn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another short chapter to get things going cause I hate just jumping right into dumping them into another universe without an explanation. Don't worry, longer chapters will be up soon. This is more like chapter 1.2
> 
> I'm trying to treat this as crack, but somehow it's trying to assert itself as serious.

_”Danny…? Where are we?”_

_“I got no clue, Dani. Afterlife?”_

_“I sure as heck don’t see the pearly gates! It’s all white! Look over there. White. Even there, white! Oh wait-!....Nope. White like everything else.”_

_“....Are you done? Wait- Ow! Easy on the legs cuz!”_

_“I brought you both here.”_

_“Clockwork!” “Big C!”_

_“Hello young ones.”_

_“So why are we here? I was trying to study for the history test! Finally had time to do it as well.”_

_“And I was in the middle of sneaking into the Russian Museum Tour.” _

_“I am dying. The Universe is erasing itself.”_

_“.....!!!!?” “Wait- WHAT?!_

_“I cannot see into the timestream anymore. The universe is going to cease to Be. Please-! Listen to me before you speak again. Even with time being paused, I do not have time to explain everything. You…both are my children. Not by blood, but I have adopted you as such. You both are true once in a life time marvel. To be both life and death Daniel, and death and life Danielle. Daniel, you were Life who discovered Death. Danielle, you were Death who discovered Life. You will never see the afterlife as you should have if you were normal humans. Yes, even as a clone. Vlad is human, he would have gone to the afterlife. But that point is moot now since even afterlife is part of the Universe.”_

_“...So...what’s going to happen? Danny and I are going to….die?”_

_“No, Daughter. I have begged a request from Mother. She will make sure that you will continue to exist. Live in another Universe.”_

_“But what about everyone else?! Mom, dad! Jazz, Sam, and Tuck?!”_

_“Mother will not care for them. She is interested in you both. Like I said. You will never know the afterlife.”_

_“WHY?!” “Danny!”_

_“Both of you, in due time, will be Gods of Life and Death. But it won’t be until a long while. For now. You are my Son and Daughter and you will **Live!"**_

**“TIME IN!”**


	3. Start of new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they wake in the new universe via violent ground birthing.

As soon as time resumed both Danny and Dani suddenly dropped lifelessly to the ground. Maddie would have heard a loud thump upstairs late evening and when she went upstairs to investigate, she would see her son on the floor by the bed surrounded by history notes. She would find that her son was dead with no obvious cause. 

She would scream, demanding for him to wake up, shake him bodily before giving up and weeping, clutching his cooling body to herself. Jazz would come home an hour later to a silent gloomy house and see her mom catatonic, clutching her dead son. Jazz would fall to the ground in disbelief right next to the doorway, chanting denials. Jack would have never found out nor would Sam and Tucker.

At the same time at the Peterhof Grand Palace early morning, a large crowd would see a random dark haired girl drop dead like a puppet with its strings cut loose. One tourist would rush to her, check for a pulse and found none. He would have immediately started CPR and demand in accented Russian where her parents are and to call for an ambulance. 

The ambulance would reach them in 20 minutes, during which the entire time the tourist would not give up, only switch to another person who had a CPR license. Another half an hour as the paramedics hooked her up to an AED, shocked her and find no results. They also hooked her to IV, loaded her to the bed of the paramedic vehicle and drove away with it’s loud siren wailing away. It was with a more somber mood as the tour continued with its Museum Tour.

1 hour after the girl collapsed, the doctors proclaimed her dead at 9 am.

At 12:05am Pacific Time and 9:05 Russian Time everything ceased.

-

In another Universe, deep inside the Alaskan mountain ranges one small geyser suddenly erupted from a dry ground, first with clear hot water then it flushed out into glowing green water. Then it stopped. Then again, another geyser erupted 15 feet away from the first, spewing out hot water then glowing green water.

The waters seeped back into the ground or it evaporated, leaving no clue that there was any activity there. The only thing that hints something other than a normal part of the landscape are two steaming holes barely bigger than an adult fist in the ground that glowed green. And it stayed that way for nearly 13 years.

-

_You are my Son and Daughter and you will **Live! “TIME IN”**_

Danny violently twisted, gagging as he felt water in his lungs. He grabbed his throat in panic and tried to swim up in the green world, so green, no other color and so bright. He tried to swim up but was immediately hit with a rock wall. 

He was disoriented and in complete panic, but he did see a sliver of darkness shimmering through the ceiling. In panic he tried to call up his ghost power to phase through the wall, punch, _anything!_

He punched through, not realizing that the rocks sprayed out with green waters like a bomb had gone off from the ground. All he cared about was getting out of the water and breathing dry air again. He coughed and puked the green water, distantly thinking that it looked like purified ectoplasm, just a lot thinner, with the same viscosity as actual H2O. 

He collapsed on the ground panting, worshipping the relative dryness and closed his eyes.

Only to startle away when the ground 15 feet away from him exploded outward in a shower of sediment shrapnels and glowing spray of water that would have looked beautiful if he hadn’t already developed an immediate aversion to the memory of the color, associating it to near drowning.

A naked and bald little girl crawled out, coughing and wheezing after she puked out her own water. He relaxed back into the ground, just too tired from the exertion from the panic to punching through several feet of rock and dirt to do much else. 

He saw her collapsed face first into the ground and went lax. He spied her breathing in the dim light and deemed her okay for now. He fell asleep.

-

When he next woke, he felt a lot more rejuvenated under the early sunlight, or what little can spear through the thick tree trunks of the pine forest. The rays of sunlight feels like prickles of comfort on his body, which he realized, was naked. 

With weak shaking arms, he picked himself up and crawled towards a large patch of sunlight and collapsed, breathing heavily, the rejuvenated feeling he had already gone. He felt so weak, like a newborn baby. He falls asleep again.

-

When he woke for the third and final time that day, it was mid-afternoon, the sun shining full blast on him. Strangely, he didn’t feel sunburnt like he would have usually been if he slept under the sun for hours. He felt stronger.

He felt a presence of another body near him and saw it was that bald naked girl. He slowly army crawled to the nearest rock to lean his back on it and to create distance and a barrier from the girl because he didn’t know her and it felt creepy to look at naked girls while they are unconscious.

He didn’t get a good look at her face last night, or was it last night? He couldn’t tell. But he thinks she’s a preteen, maybe thirteen years old at the most.

Finally he took stock of himself and frowned, still feeling weak. This was worse when he was bedridden at the hospital for a week due to meningitis and he tried to walk for the first time as soon as he was discharged. He looked at his arm and then he finally saw it.

He hands, they look a lot younger than they should be. His forearms and arm looks like they have a little bit of baby fat on the twig-like appendages. When he turned 17 years old, he had some muscles developing pretty nicely due to his ghost fighting, he was finally starting to get body hair, he was starting to fill out with his dad’s genes taking over. 

Obviously he loves his mom, but he didn’t want to be slim with a delicate feature.

With apprenhension he looked down between his legs and felt lightheaded in mix of dread and relief. Relief because, yeah, he’s still male.

Hey, strange things happened to him all the time!

But dread because he has no hair.

He touched his own head and felt it bald, nice a smooth with not a single imperfection like a pimple scar. He bet it’s lighting up like a beacon under the sun.

He sighed despairingly and dropped his head into his hands because he figured it out that he woke up being younger. He has no idea how old, but ugh!

After a few minutes of brooding about his own state, his thoughts turned darker as he remembered the last words Clockwork said to them, that their family is gone, their whole universe is gone.

Wait. Them?

He shot his head up from his hands and nearly fell over to his sides due to muscle weakness and lack of fine coordination. Although the muscle weakness is slowly going away. He stilled as he heard shuffling as another body, the girl, woke up and tried to crawl to the rock to do the same as him, sit up with her back being supported.

Nervous, he licked his lips, “Dani?”

There was a pause as the girl froze behind the rock, “Who are you?! And don’t come out or I’ll throw rocks at ya!”

Right. No puberty yet, so his voice hadn’t even dropped. Cheeseballs.

Danny resolutely ignored the fact that he just mentally swore like Plasmius, “It’s me Dani, Danny.”

There was a pause.

Then a snort, “You sound like a girl.” Which left Danny indigidant, flushing in embarrassment because he lost his deeper voice as soon as he hit 16 years old. Then he heard a mournful noise, “My girls! Oh this is so stupid, I have to go through puberty again?!” Had him burst out laughing with tears streaming down his face, glad that he doesn’t have to suffer alone.

“Well, don’t touch your head if you missed your girls.” He called out gleefully. He missed his own hair, but he can’t wait to see what kind of a reaction hers will be. Has she become more vain since getting a more feminine figure?

The wail that sent the birds in near vicinity flapping away in flurries of scattered feathers answered that, yes, yes she has, “WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?!”

“Sorry Dani, but I can’t answer you. If he were here-” _ Clockwork would give us a riddle that would and would not answer our question_ he tried to finish but his mind blanked.

Utterly blanked, his mouth open like he was on pause, with mounting terror he realized that he couldn’t remember what he was going to say. He croaked.

“Danny…?” Dani tentatively called out, hearing him abruptly get cut off before tripping at the croak to see him around the rock. She crawled towards him grabbed his hands and jerked it towards herself so she can grab his face and look at him with frantic worry, “Danny what?!”

“I can’t-” _remember_ He started but stopped, this time thinking of his past. 

There. His memories flowed through his mind and he sighed in sheer relief, almost knocking his head to hers since she could not hold up his weight for long. 

He tried to test a tentative theory he just developed, “Remember something.” He told her.

Irritation crossed her face, “What do you want me to remember? The fact that I almost drowned in green water? Or the fact I crawled out of the ground like a mudskipper? Or the fact that-” _Clockwork was dying, or the rest of our family might as well be dead!_ He watched in concerned fascination as her face froze, eyes going completely blank like there was not one thought going through her head. Then she panicked.

He grabbed her hand and tettered before he righted himself before he fell to the ground in an embarrassing display of loving the dirt, “Alright, don’t speak it, think about it.”

Finally the scary blankness cleared and she nearly sobbed in relief and pitched towards him to hug, uncaring that they are both naked as the day they were born _which was incidentally that same very early in the morning._

They didn’t say anything else after. Not only was it not necessary, but they were unable to speak about their past life. All they could do was stew silently in thought, taking comfort in each other’s arms. He’s 17 years old, yet he felt like a kid who needs his parents. It’s only been half a day since he last saw them, but he missed them terribly, feeling tears streaking down his dirt covered face. He felt tremors as Dani also cried silently, interrupted with sniffles and hitching breath.

He lasted longer in staying awake but with the dipping sun behind the tall trees, he felt his strength waning and shakily scooted himself down to lay flat on the ground, getting ready to sleep on his side. He felt Dani’s back to his back and felt her hiccuping sigh.

He fell asleep for the final time that day.

-

Pam Bakers nee Anderson is a born and bred Alaskan lady, roughing it in the wild with her father since childhood. She knew how to hunt deer, cook some mean venison, preserve food, and cut wood. 

Her husband, Joe Jonathon Bakers was a city slicker when they first met 30 years ago in Metropolis, the City of the Future. He was pursuing his MD in Gotham University and was taking his spring break to be closer to his family and she was pursuing her Archeology degree in Metropolis State U. They were so different, she was small but rough and tough, he was big, almost broad like a football player but quiet and gentle.

When she asked if he ever played sports during one of their dates, he replied, “Yes, I played football during my 4 year college. I got in during my scholarship but my calling was Medical.” And she fell a little bit more in love.

Soon, when she got her PhD in Native Archeology with masters in Geology, Primatology, Anthropology, and Physics- _Hey, she may be down to Earth dirt brat, but she absolutely loves to learn new things-_ she proposed to JoJo and he accepted. 

For a while, it was pure marital bliss. She traveled to new dig sites, he followed to heal for the needy, and everything was absolutely perfect.

Then they tried to settle down and have a kid or two.

Only, it didn’t work out. It took them a few years but they finally gave up on trying on their own and went to the OB/GYN to get checked out. Jojo was fine, but Pam?

The doctors diagnosed her with having Premature Ovarian Failure (POF) or Ovarian Dysfunction (OD). That about crushed her and she slumped into deep depression. 

It went on for several months before her husband, bless his soul, told her that, “Kids or no kids, you are my light and heart. I love you more than anything.” She fell more in love with him that day and became a sappy idiot to make up for her depression. He waved her worries away and told her, “Let me take care of you.”

30 years later, in their late fifties, they find themselves in their remote Alaskan home, the nearest hospital is almost 2 hours away. Nearest major city is 3 hours away.

Luckily, Jojo learned how to be self sufficient with her and moved in with her in her home state. It was rough in the beginning, his origin of his city life being so painfully clear she had to do most of the work herself. But he caught on to the off-the-grid living quickly and thrived. He worked in Alaska by opening his own little clinic an hour drive away from their isolated home and he was happy to provide his service there.

Occasionally they get random visits from their neighbors, nearest one lives 4 miles away, for health checks. Or getting medication in an emergency during the winter months. Getting sick in the off-the-grid life can mean a death sentence, especially for a person who lives alone like Ben who lives 10 miles away.

Today they are day 8 into their 3 weeks long hiking expedition into the Alaskan mountain range. This was for her to do a little more dig expedition into the more remote areas of Alaska for fun before the late summer and early fall season ends and the first blizzard falls with perpetual darkness that lasts for months. 

She tightened the strap of her horse’s saddle, double and triple checking that all of her camping and dig gear are packed. It wouldn’t do for things to fall off unnoticed while they hiked uphill. They would have to hike a lot more carefully from here on out, she heard explosion of rocks breaking and tumbling down early in the morning, long before the sun even thought to show his face. Avalanches of snow is common. Avalanches of rocks are just as common. She turned to her husband, “You have everything packed dear?”

He kicked down the little smoke house they built the night before to smoke the salmon they caught in the stream and gave her a toothy grin, “Yes Pammy. I just needed to dismantle this and we are all set to go,” and walked over to her, giving her a quick peck on the lips before going to his own horse. 

They traveled on horseback for the rest of the day until the sun starts dipping below the treeline. Then they traveled a little more to find a flatter ground to pitch their tent. While her husband pitches the tent with well practiced hands, she went off to set a small game trap. She traveled another 20 minutes before she stumbled onto a site that looked like two individual bombs went off, shards of rocks everywhere and dried mud that showed something crawled out of the holes. 

She took off her machete and stalked to where the track trailed went around a large boulder and stopped short.

Because there were two bald naked children cuddling back to back in front of her. 

She dropped her knife and frantically tried to get her satellite phone to call for a helicopter medevac because _there are children in the remote wilderness, days away from any road and civilization!_ But she stopped short when the girl woke from the sound of the falling knife but quickly fell asleep again. 

Her eyes were glowing green in the growing darkness off the sky. She would have thought she was imagining things but no, she was damn sure that the little girl’s eyes glowed bright green.

She picked up the phone and switched it to short range walkie talkie, “Jojo. Jojo, come in.” She quietly spoke to the device. She took one more look at the children and deemed them thoroughly asleep before she walked closer to the holes in the ground and inspected them. It’s empty and completely dry despite the evidence of liquid in the surrounding area.

“Pammy?” The voice rumbled.

“I need you to bring the horses and a couple blankets to my location.” She told him the direction and waited.

-

It took all four of them 5 days to reach back to the Bakers’ little home. During the entire time the two children were silent and sullen, clinging to each other for comfort whenever they were not riding with the adults on horseback.

Pam and Joe both agreed to avoid taking them to the hospital because 1) the children absolutely flipped when the word hospital was mentioned, and 2) Pam and Joe both doubt that they are human so bringing them to the hospital was just begging to catch the attention of the government. SciFi movies played a small part of the decision that government attention is just an all around a bad idea. No matter that the Justice League had been formed some years ago due to alien threat. Or was an interdimensional threat?

The children were still incredibly weak but they were gaining strength rapidly everyday. They seem to perk up more under the sunlight then wane as the sun’s rays disappear. 

And yes, both of their eyes glowed green. Even in the dark. Even the children were startled by it when they first looked at each other the next morning by day break after she and her husband first saw them based on their startled yelps in the tent when they woke. First day they were stiff and seemed terrified of her and her husband, despite multiple assurances that they are safe.

It wasn’t until they loudly announced that they would not go to the hospital but instead just go straight to their cabin did they relax a bit.

-

When they finally arrived at their cabin, the children immediately took the guest bedroom and locked themselves inside, only opening the door for too loose clothes, her t shirt and a rope to hold it in place. 

Pam and Jojo exchanged pained looks.

-

When winter finally arrived, the children already got a small closet worth of winter clothing jackets and clothing, but to her and Jojo’s surprise, they don’t seem to be affected by the cold as much as they should have been. Like they were impervious to the chilling bite in the air even with the fire going. 

They still slept longer during winter though.

-

It wasn’t until the start of spring when the sun finally showed his face again did the children come with energy, “Hey Pam! Can we go to the city and look at the sites?” Dani asked that morning, eagerly eating some venison stew and toasted wheat bread with mulberry preserve.

The boy avoided the toast and only ate the stew, but he looked at her with semi pleading eyes. They’re both going stir crazy being stuck inside the cabin for nearly 4 months. 

Joe tightened his lips to hold back a chuckle, the two children turning their puppy eyed looks with vengeance. Their snow white hair soft and fuzzy completing the adorable look. 

She had no chance.

“Alright! Dress warm even if you can’t feel the cold.” In response they gave her a _No duh_ Look. But they scarfed down the food and hurriedly ran towards their shared room. Pam sighed, thankful to have found them because they became her children that she always wanted when she was younger even when their reception to them were a little frosty at first, pun intended.

She also felt okay to show them to the community at large because their eerie glow of their eyes dimmed to clear bottle green eyes with no hint of other colors. It was beautiful unlike her normal hazel green eyes and her husband’s teal.

-

Dani was in a conundrum. They were constantly feeling weak but slowly getting better and stronger as the days went by. It’s not like her time where she was about to turn into ectoplasm goo at the slightest hint of overexertion, or the time when she fell ill with a flu in Berlin and stayed in an abandoned motel. This is more like she never used her muscles before and she had to learn how to use it all over again. The worst was when there was no sun for 3 months, she and her brother Danny, yes, her brother, not cousin anymore, were constantly sleeping almost 20 hours a day. Only awake to eat, drink, answer the call of nature, and talk with their host for a bit. Rinse and repeat.

They were both incredibly kind couple even if Pam has a bit of a gruffness in a lumberjack way. 

Back to her problem. Her hair finally grew out in soft white curls barely reaching past her ear, the cowlick stubbornly refusing to be tamed at the back of her head. Danny has the same problem, soft white tresses with a stubborn cowlick at the back of his head.

They both tried to see if they could reverse their ghost state but they were unable to feel even the tiniest fizz of their power. They tried to go intangible, invisible, or even hover. The three most basic ghost powers and it was completely out of reach like a dream that slipped from their minds as soon as they woke. They both had a proportional strength of a 5 year old but they were both 12 years old. Well, physically 12. Technically they would only be a few months old at this point. 

Pam and Jojo figured they might as well roll with it they said, “Wonderwoman was created out of clay.”

“Who?”

“An Amazonian Princess from the fabled Greek Mythology.”

“Oh?” Danny and Dani exchanged confused looks then shrugged.

Jojo check their teeth to make sure, and they still had their baby teeth, the second molar to be exact. The siblings both picked the day they were found by the Bakers to be their birthday, so they both chose October 31st.

They both shared an amused look after the shock passed, never answering their host’s confused inquiring faces.

Not like they could. They, for some reason, could **not** verbally speak about their past before their rude awakening from the green water and violent earth birthing. Anything after that event, they could freely speak. 

-

Nothing eventful happened on their first outing to Wasilla. Nor the next few.

When going to the city got boring, they begged for an even longer outing to a bigger city.

So they booked a trip to Anchorage to stay for the weekend, there something interesting happened. Rusted chains broke and sharp metal pipes and spears near the docks fell on them. Danny and Dani immediately pushed Pam and Joe out of the way, surprising them with a sudden burst of more than adult human strength and the pipes and sharp bladed weapons of the blades landed on the crouching children. 

Immediately Pam and Joe ran back to them and covered them from prying eyes from pale sailors profusely stammering out apologies and asking if the children were okay. The children only chirped that they were fine, not even a scratch.

And they were right. There lighter clothing were torn up, but their skins remain unblemished except for the stain of rust. Luckily they were wearing a cute beanie so their noticeably white hair were covered, but their weekend vacation was cut short.

They never showed their face in Anchorage again.

It may be the biggest city in Alaska, but it’s still small enough that pretty much everyone knows everyone their.

As the summer month drew on with its 24 hour a day sun, both of the children grew rapidly in strength. Soon, much to Pam and Joe’s poor heart, they found the kids lifting heavy things like a bag of flour almost their size, then to couches to fetch some balls or yoyo that rolled under there, then to lifting the snowmobile to help with replacing the tracks.

At least the little monsters seems to be finding sheer delight in performing superhuman feats right in front of them.

-

When the summer month ended and the sun started to disappear for longer and longer time, Dani spoke up, “Mom, can we travel? I don’t want to stay in the dark again.”

Pam and Joe looked at each other. It’s safer to stay off the grid where the kids can be, well ...superkids without scrutiny, but they have noticed the correlation of the sun giving them strength. 

They theorized that they are still far too young to go months without the sun. It’s a risk to go into a busy metropolitan city where anyone can accidentally see them do superhuman feats, but something they are willing to do for them.

“Okay. How does Metropolis sound?” Joe answered. The apartment his parents left him when they died was still under his name and coincidentally the tenants that were renting were about to move out soon.

Both Danny and Dani beamed, relieved to not suffer from constant weakness and cabin fever. Soon, weeks before the sun could set for the final time, they celebrated their first birthday in this new life by saying goodbye to the little cabin in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the longer chapter as promised, and they are finally in the DC universe.
> 
> I have thought about writing a chapter in Mother's perspective to them but I wasn't going to put it in here. I'll be writing it on a separate story as short stories and snippets throughout their time in the DC Universe.


	4. Superman meets them! Well sort of.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman kind of meets the twins. 
> 
> The twins overestimate their abilities.
> 
> Luther is salivating at the more selection of Kryptonians. And they're kids this time! Not the one he cloned!

Before Pam and Jojo officially moved out of their Alaskan home, they rigged up paperwork to officially claim Dani and Danny as their kids. It was surprisingly a little easy since Jojo was very much well loved by the community and the small courthouse of Wasilla. The judge and CPS questioned the two, with the two vehemently claiming the Bakers as their parents, they literally have no one else.

They hit a bit of a snag when both Dani and Danny seem to have sudden verbal communication when asked about their past, but police database search of their looks and age for missing children turned up empty. They also have no records on file.

Normally, this would have concerned the feds, but Jojo is so well loved that they managed to speed the adoption process along. They demanded that the twins get vaccinated, but Jojo calmly assured that they will get vaccinated. _If he could actually pierce their skins._

He kept that part to himself. He’ll have to falsify documents.

Thinking back to when he first met them, he could see why they would be terrified of hospitals or doctor visits. They certainly weren’t humans.

He wasn’t even certain on which working theory he and Pam were stewing in could be the most plausible. Pam thinks that they were born from the dirt in a Wonder Woman-esque way.

He thinks that they were actually aliens buried underground. And the trauma was just too much so they repressed the memories. It would explain how they already know how to speak and know certain knowledge. But anything before they were found on that fateful day in the mountains remain blank.

When he confronted Pammy with those facts, she just shrugged and said, “Magic.”

“Magic can’t be the answer to everything!” 

“Magic doesn’t follow the rules of physics, so who’s to say that magic doesn’t just give them premade information?”

“If you weren’t married to me, I could have sworn you would have married Wonder Woman instead.”

“Who said that I won’t, dear?” Which prompted a deep, belly shaking laugh catching the attention of the twins, now known as Dani and Danny Bakers, “What’s going on?”

“Your mom is going to leave me for Wonder Woman.” He cheered, utterly delighted to be able to say the word that marks them as family. If felt really good. Dani, the little brat, only had this to say: “Think she can teach me Ancient Greek?”

“I’m more interested in seeing Martian Manhunter.” Danny piped in, reading an article about the Justice League that he swiped from the grocery store rack, prompting Pam to go back in to actually pay for the damn thing.

Which Pam smacked him on the upside of the head for his little harmless thievery. Hey, he was _bored!_ He hadn’t had any electronics in almost a year now and he missed it! Dani was only suffering from her boredom because she couldn’t travel without her flight ability.

After they were official as a family, the courthouse only told them that they need to receive education. 

He figured that they will start getting their education when they moved to Metropolis.

-

That was over a month ago. And barely a week into staying in Metropolis, Pam and Joe strongly considered just packing a bag and travel the world. Pam is still very much a respected archaeologist. They have that thought because they were currently stuck in a very dicey situation where there was a giant robot and an incapacitated Superman right next to a gloating villain in armored suit who was holding a glowing green rock.

And Danny, his wonderful oh so stupid son tried to be a hero by picking up a cinder block and threw it with startling precision at his head. It landed with a loud clang.

Everything paused as the villain, unknown to everyone but Superman is Lex Luther, slowly turned around, “....What?” The tone was bland, like he couldn’t believe that he was interrupted from his gloating.

“Hey you giant Fruit Loop! Some of us were trying to have a life here! Go be a creepy super villain somewhere else where we don’t have to listen to your villain monologue. As a matter of fact, you sound depressingly lonely, you need a cat.” Danny, in his short 13 year old frame, stood defiantly. His bottle green eyes glared under the beanie that covered his head.

Pam and Jojo just about had a heart attack, along with an ill Superman because the kid is _ballsy!_

Superman’s eyes widened when a little girl, also in a beanie, threw an even larger cement block at Luther who dodged it and faced them, stalking towards them with indigent anger that _mere children_ were mocking him! They didn’t even look scared!

With the proximity of the Kryptonite leaving, strength started to return and he backed away to gather some more strength.

But then he saw the children blanching, paling and dropping to the floor. They moaned in agony that got progressively louder with every step Luther took towards them.

He stopped in confusion, looking at the rock, then at the writhing kids. Then something clicked as he chuckled in dark delight, “Oh my. Is that what I think it is?!” And picked the boy up buy the neck, despite the screaming of an elder couple that cuddled the girl closer to them. The boy passed out by then, pale pallor twisted in a pained grimace.

Something clicked for Superman as well, but he pushed the surprise away because Kryptonite with Kryptonian children is bound to be worse than with adult kryptonians. He stood up enough to blast Luther’s back with laser beam and sighed in relief when backup finally arrived with a form of Flash and they were able to take down the giant robot and Luther. Which turned out to be an actual robot. Luther was never in the field to begin with. 

Good news that there were not too many casualties. Bad news that Luther caught wind of the kids who may or may not be Kryptonians.

Another bad news is that they little family disappeared like ghosts in the wind.

He needs to call for Batman and then give his wife and son a hug. He never wants his son to be anywhere _near_ that accursed green rock. Seeing their little faces in pain and sickly didn’t settle well for him.

-

Well, that certainly didn’t go as planned.

They honestly thought that they had a fighting chance with their super strength and invulnerability that being brought down by a simple rock was more than a little humbling. It was scary and embarrassing. _Ecto-ranium_ exist here, who would've thunk?

“Stupid rock.” Danny grumbled, grumpy as he was still feeling ill. He crossed his arms under the blanket that covered his form. He found himself acting more and more like a kid his body presently is, and to be honest? It was weird but he learned to embrace it.

From the other side of the closet, Dani gave him a glare that would have been fierce if she wasn’t just as sick herself, also bundled up in a blanket. If the Bakers still had their bubble wraps when they moved in, they certainly would have already wrapped them up with it.

Their new parents absolutely flipped and skipped the fear and anger and barreled right into overprotective parent mode. There was a flurry of noises as they repacked whatever than can on an extremely short notice, loudly announcing that they are going on a digging expedition tour.  
-

Bruce raised a brow at Clark, a silent question of _Why are you here?_

Clark sighed, rubbing the back of his head, “Okay, so we may or may not have two young kryptonian kids running around.”

Bruce blinked then sighed, “Okay. What makes you say that?”

“Well, they threw cinder blocks from a considerable distance away and beamed Luther-bot on the head. They were scrawny little things, about yay high.” Clack indicated his hand a little lower than his rib cage, “And when the bot turned to them with the Kryptonite, they dropped like stones in pain.”

“When and where did you see them?” Bruce asked, walking inside the manor to the clock, and then went inside to the cave. “Earlier today in Metropolis, next to an old diner off of 6th street.” Clark followed.

They got a couple of kids to find.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny had the lucky pick of the draw in choosing the first place to travel too.
> 
> Of course it's not an easy dig expedition. There just had to be assassins involved.

Danny wanted to cry.

He seriously wanted to stop running and cuddle to the ground, sobbing, because for Clockwork’s sake this is entirely too ridiculous!

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT DANNY!” Dani shrieked furiously, the cotton shawl hiding her white hair doing absolutely nothing for the fierce green glow visible even in the bright daylight, Pam humorously clutching her almost too large frame on her back like a demented version of a clown riding a kiddie tricycle.

“NOT NOW DANI!” He roared back, his voice cracking, since of course puberty had to make it’s appearance when he physically turns thirteen years old. Danny was also covered in a cotton shawl, his own eyes glowing like two miniature green suns, carrying his other half of the parent duo on his own back, instead of a clown, it’s more like a show bear riding a tricycle. 

“YOU TWO ARE SO GROUNDED!” Pam hysterically screamed, clutching to Dani for her dear life as a team of assassins chased them with its ever glowing Lazarus waters in their little glass vials, which somehow glows more intensely the closer they reach to the twins, their own eyes glowing brighter in turn.

Jojo only prayed under his breath, hoping that they all make it out of this situation alive. He’s taking away Danny’s phone and Dani’s History books and giving them dry Physic books to read instead. Or the Twilight saga.

-

**10 days ago**

“Okay kids,” Jojo started while Pam continued to pack in a rush, not caring about folding nicely, “Where’s the first stop you would like to go?”

The sullen twins just sat on the couch in front of him, having been pulled from the closet where they took refuge from the crazy whirlwind that became of their parents. They shrugged, really not in the mood to speak. Joe sighed and snatched a roll of the world map from his wife’s arm as she passed by him, dumping them in a side bag along with other documents in leaflet forms or rolled into protective tubing.

“Let try this again,” He spread the world map and taped it to the wall, then found a dart from a discarded dartboard game, “Who wants to try this? Blindly throw a dart to the wall and that’s the first place we’ll go.” Joe hoped that their strengths are not back to normal again, it wouldn’t do for the dart to go through the wall and nail someone next door.

On second thought, he took off the map and re-taped it on a wall were it’s facing a construction zone.

“Better hurry kids, we really got to go before anyone starts knocking on our door.” Pam breathlessly added as she passed by them again.

“Fine. Give it here.” Danny sighed, holding out his hand, which Joe placed the dart. Danny gave a brief look at the map on the wall to make sure he’ll aim correctly, then covered his eyes with his nondominant hand. Then _lightly_ threw the dart at the map. 

Based on the loud _thunk_ that resounded, the Danny still had some super strength juice left despite feeling sick.

Pam passed by Joe carrying jackets and muttered under breath to him, “em>Idiot

Joe only sighed.

He looked at the map and clapped his hands, “Looks like our first stop is Nanda Parbat!” 

-

**5 days ago**

A lone guard knelt in front of Ra’s al Ghul in supplication, waiting for the given permission to speak.

Ra’s took a long sip from his wine, looking at old historical text for a good 10 minutes. Luckily the guard knew not to fidget or speak for doing so would be seen as undisciplined and nothing good would come from that. Finally Ra’s waved his hands in a _Yes, go ahead._

The guard swallowed the sigh and stood at attention, “I bring news from the Lazarus Pit.”

Curiosity piqued, he set the wine down and prowled towards the guard, “Go on.”

“The waters started to pulse again in a rhythm of a heart beat again.” 

Ra’s paused at that, now very interested. Nearly fourteen years ago, the water bubbled and flashed impossibly bright, nearly blinding the assassin guards that were on duty that day on one cold January. Then it behaved oddly when two months after that the waters glowed brighter and dulled rapidly in a beat similar to a heart beat, only it was going much too fast to be an adult heart beat. The pulse gradually slowed down in it’s beat, still going faster than an adult human heart until it finally dulled to a flat steady glow as it was before the phenomena started. That happened on the last day of October, 13 years ago.

Then it behaved like normal Lazarus waters ever since.

Until now that is.

“What is the rate?” He hummed, walking back to the window that showed the vast open desert.

“60 to 65 pulse per minute.” Ra’s stroked his facial hair, thinking hard on what it could mean. Some of the theories he has are a little too fantastical so he did not voice them aloud. Instead he turned to the guard, “Keep an eye on the phenomena. Record any variations. I will be going to the nearest town. Anything else to report?” 

“It is believed that the water has been glowing brighter in small increments a few days ago but it wasn’t until today did that water really brighten enough to be noticeable during shift change.” The guard answered, stoney faced and staring straight ahead.

The more fantastical theory solidified itself just a bit more in his mind, “I will go into the nearest town.” Ra’s repeated, leaving the room with a billowing swish of his green cloak.

Before he went to town, he visited the pit and saw for himself that the water has indeed brightened. He had brought a little glass vial, gathered a small sampled of the water, and stoppered it with a small cork.

Ra’s then wrapped the neck of the vial with a thin leather cord and fashioned himself a necklace, placing the glowing body under his shirt.

As the next few days, more and more assassins of Nanda Parbat roamed the streets of any and all near towns within a few hundred mile radius from the Lazarus Pit. Only a few of the higher ranking assassins carried their own corked vial of the water, which they all watched closely as it grew brighter and brighter.

It wasn’t until one assassin walked past a family of four, all covered in clothing appropriate for hot desert days and miserably cold nights, did the glow on that particular assassin’s vial suddenly drop in strength. 

It also didn’t help that the two younger kids seemed to simultaneously shiver and the taller girl, looking awkward limbed as puberty suddenly seems to catch her, hissed at the smaller sibling and yanked his shawl to cover his eyes. The other also yanked the girls shawl down to cover her eyes.

But it was too late, he saw the glow of their eyes, the exact same shade as the glow of the Lazarus waters.

Discretely he signaled another in his group to get Ra’s. He hadn’t told any of his assassins what he suspected, only told them to alert him immediately if they found anything that affects the water or vice versa.

He didn’t get to his position as a high level assassin by being dumb, but even an idiot could see the connection.

He discreetly followed them a couple blocks, realizing that the two kids were getting more and more spooked, suddenly grabbing their parents hands and leading them to a more crowded market, much to the parent’s confusion even with their own shawl on.

He never allowed himself to let his eyes stray away from the kids. He had the feeling that if he did and ended up losing them, Ra’s would have his hide.

Literally.

He closed in on them and noticed them shivering again like a chill went down their spines even with the sun beating down on them.

Suddenly the kids booked it with the parents hands clenched in a vice grip, the adults letting out twin yelps in surprise.

The assassin swore and chased after them.

At least more of his brothers were able to help keep an eye on them as the kids grew more and more desperate to lose their growing number of tails. The chase, unknowing to the family of four, lead them out of the town into a more dangerous cliff-side where a fall could mean being skewered on sharp rocks at the bottom.

Effectively, they were running into a dead end.

As soon as they burst into the open desert, the kids, in an unexpected move to all of the assassins chasing them, threw their parents over their backs and sprinted the hell out of dodge. The family members started screaming at each other. The assassins had to use almost all of their speed training to keep up. 

Ra’s al Ghul should be meeting them at their dead end. At least the hard part of finding the source of the Lazarus water phenomena is over. Now the easy part in catching them is coming right up.

-

**Now**

Ra’s almost had to laugh. Of course! Two little 13 year olds! It seems like the Lazarus Pit literally birthed them! Oh he wondered what their bodies are like? Are they immortal? Do they naturally produce the water so famously known as the Fountain of Youth?

Are they impervious to death? Do they immediately heal from any serious injuries? What kind of heirs could they be? What kind of heirs could they produce with the Demon’s blood? So many possibilities and they are right there in front of him, “I had wondered why the Lazarus water had been behaving strangely as of late.” He drawled to the cornered family of four. Their backs were facing the cliff, to which the two adults eyed nervously. Steadily the visible skin on the two children’s face started getting glowing streaks, like their very blood in the veins and arteries started to glow in response to the close proximity to the various vials filled with the Pit’s water.

The female scoffed bitterly, “Great. Another megalomaniac.” The older woman on her gangly back nervously eyed the girl like she was debating giving her a smack.

“Oh don’t be afraid. You and your family will be welcomed into my palace. You just need to tell me about your connection to the Lazarus waters.” The Demon Head purred, walking towards them with utmost confidence that he has them. Whether they came willingly or not is not of importance.

The boy shook his head, taking a step backwards. The whimpers from the adult male on the kids back told them all how much he _did not_ like that. The kid snarked, “Nope. Nah uh. Sorry, no can do. You know, stranger danger and all?” 

Ra’s twitched his finger and a tranq flew towards the boy. He yelped and instinctively threw himself backwards which was a massively bad idea and they screamed as they fell. The two females left on the cliff with the group of assassins cried out their names.

Curious thing, though, there was never an impact of bodies hitting the ground. The two females stared dumbly down to the cliff floor. Ra’s wanted to check for himself but he needed to secure the female. Hopefully in her distracted state she wouldn’t dodge the tranq dart.

But of course, the female heard the sharp compress of air and suicidally jumped over the cliff.

Turns out they could fly. Ra’s would have groaned and slapped his face in irritation if he wasn’t above it. Now he has a couple of kids to hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any request on specific locations you like to see them in, I'll try to get to them while I write this story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark has some more information that may or may not be correct from the Fortress of Solitude database. 
> 
> Hint: _It's definitely not correct._ At least this point of time.

Ever since the twins discovered the ability to fly, they abused the new power without a hint of shame. So much so that they would _absolutely_ not touch the ground when they are safely away from prying eyes inside their home of the day. Dani especially was ecstatic to be able to fly, because then she would have the ability to travel to wherever she wanted to again.

It was actually Dani that dictated where to go with demands that they- _and Danny groaned at this_\- should carry their parents to each new major destinations. “Apparently,” Pam spoke to Jojo one quiet evening, now located in Egypt, “we have a wanderlust daughter.”

Danny however was perfectly content to stay in one place a little while longer, never having the travel bug itch which Dani frequently suffers from.

But he never complained after the incident in Nanda Parbat. Dani has good instincts on when to move. Somehow, without meaning to, they were hunted by several interested parties. Assassins, egomaniac CEO, and well-intentioned superheroes. 

It also helped the little family of four that it became _so much more easier_ to disappear without paper trial. All they needed to do was to fly semi low in the cover of darkness and viola, they illegally cross the border to another country. Easy peasy. 

Much to the frustration to all of the interested parties involved.

-

Clark is back in the cave again. Bruce resisted the urge to sigh in frustration. Oracle however had no reservation and sighed loudly when Clark asked for updates on finding the possible Kryptonian twins, “Superman, we’re trying our best here. We managed to locate them in Nanda Parbat but then they disappeared without a trace.”

Clark frowned, “Nanda Parbat? But isn’t that-”

“Home of Ra’s al Ghul? Yes, it is.” Bruce interrupted, bringing up another screen that showed a grainy video that was from a small grocery store’s security feed in Nanda Parbat. It was a little hard to see due to the poor quality. 

Immediately there was clacking on fingers on keyboard from the Oracle symbol and the poor pixelated feed cleared up, “That’s the best I can clean it up, but approximately 3 days ago, the Baker’s arrived in Nanda Parbat. 5 days previously there were subtle increase in patrolling assassins hidden among the general populace. This video was taken yesterday, the small town closest to Ra’s compound, approximately 50 miles south to it. If you would look here-”

The feed paused to show two scrawny kids, one suddenly taller than the other Clark noticed, leading their parents somewhere. But there was something odd about the black and white video.

“Partial facial scan shows the closest results on the two kids. But I noticed something off.” There was a couple more clicks and the screen widen to zoom in on the kids face, whatever skin was visible seemed lighter and their eyes glowed like cats eyes in the dark on the screen, “Recognized anything in Kryptonian biology?” She asked.

Clark shook his head, “No, but it could be that they are starting to tap into the heat vision?”

“Maybe,” Bruce answered, clicking something to resume the video which showed one assassin suddenly homing in on them and followed them off screen like a bloodhound with a scent, “They were feeling threatened if they suspected that they were being followed. Did you ever gained abilities over time or did you know that you had the abilities your whole life?” 

“I discovered them by trial and error. I was raised as a human, so I thought I was human.” He answered, now frowning distantly, like he just remembered something, “I need to check something out. I’ll be right back with what I find.” And suddenly, with a burst of wind, Clark- Superman- disappeared.

The Oracle symbol blinked to reveal Barbara Gordon as she looked at Bruce with a raised brow like she’s asking _Any thoughts?_

Bruce only shook his head as he prepared himself to visit Ra’s in Nanda Parbat, only to pause as he had a second thought. He dialed on the computer to call someone.

“Need something B?” Red Robin’s voice sounded out in the cave.

“I need you back to the cave, we’re going to go investigate in Nanda Parbat.”

“Oh joy. Back to the creep who has my spleen in a jar.” Red deadpanned. Barb ducked her head to hide the growing smile on her lip and Bruce just sighed again, grimacing at the unpleasant reminder that his son lost a freaking organ.

“Just….come to the cave. I’ll update you on the specs.”

-

It’s been a while since he asked the AI in the Fortress of Solitude. There were some questions that he needed answered, “Where there any history of Albino or Leucistic Kryptonians?” He asked to the open air. The sub-zero temperature not bothering him in the slightest.

“There were only five albino Krytonians in recorded history.” A female voiced replied, toneless and mechanical.

“What happened to them.” 

“Four were culled at birth. One was sent off world right after birth with authorities sending missile drones to destroy it.” 

Clark’s face fell. Well, that ...was barbaric, “Why were they killed?” He asked, getting more upset. 

“Krytonian ruling bodies deemed Albinism a genetic defect, a mistake in the gene which shall never be allowed to grow in any capacity.” The computer intoned with not one hint of remorse.

He took a deep breath, upset that there were Kryptonian babies that never discovered life. He clenched his fist tightly but relaxed when a thought crossed his mind.

Wait.

“The one that was sent off-world. Was it destroyed?”

“Unconfirmed.”

“So it’s possible that it might have gotten away?” He asked, a spark of hope growing in his chest.

“Unconfirmed.” It’s not a yes, but it’s also not a _no_. It’s a possibility. He had one more question, “When was the albino sent off-world?”

“34 years before the destruction of Krypton.”

‘A definite possibility.’ Clark thought, and reasoned that it might be entirely possible that the Albino had landed on Earth just like he did and was hidden amongst the humans for so long without showing any unusual superpowers because they _might not have the necessary skin cells to absorb the yellow sunlight_. 

They might have grown up without every believing that they were nothing but human, gotten married, and had kids.

“Batman,” Clark brought out his JL comm, “I have some additional information I need to share with you once you are done in Nanda Parbat.”

There was silence then a grunt. Another voice interjected, “What he means is he’ll be there.” Red Robin translated in the same tone as he would talking about the weather.

Superman smiled, “I’m starting to understand the Bat language. Thank you Red Robin.”

There was a distinct silence that sounds like reproach and Red replied defensively, “It wouldn’t hurt to use words B-” The comm cut off from there, much to Clark’s amusement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another power manifested itself and Bruce asked his second son help in locating them.

Dani is glaring at him. Again.

And somehow it _WAS_ his fault. He’s not sure how, but he must have developed an absurd amount of bad luck in terms of trouble finding him of all things. Dani knew life as a nomad in their previous life, so she knew how to stay out of trouble. Even seems to develop a preternatural sense of when danger was starting to come after them.

Danny? Well, Danny somehow stumbles into danger without meaning to. Or it just finds him as mentioned earlier.

“Okay, you can stop glaring at me any day now.” Danny snarked at his sister, all four of them covered in soot from the explosion of several canon rounds from several tanks.

TANKS!

How was this their life? _Thanks Clockwork_ Danny thought dryly, not knowing that Chronos suddenly smirked out of nowhere, prompting the other Olympian Gods to ask him what was funny. He would only smile vaguely at them and speak in riddles, causing the others to quickly give up their brief interest in Chronos and wander away, drinking more wine.

“I’ll stop glaring when Mom and Dad’s burns are healed.” Dani shot back. Geeze. Puberty is not being kind to her. He didn’t say anything on that topic out loud because Dani would find a way to be extra annoying teenager or eviscerate him.

Maybe both.

“Honey, it’s only a minor burn. Not even second degree burns.” Joe rumbled as he and his wife Pam both cleaned themselves up with left over rags of their poor surviving travel bags by the river. Joe looked like he had a nice long round of sleeping under the sun at the beach with how red he looked. The only thing that would shatter that notion was that he was covered in soot and his eyebrows were singed off.

“The main point is we got out of this situation with all of our limbs intact. And-” Pam continued, wringing the excess water off the fabric and pointed at them with a huge smile, “You also discovered another power out of it! My little Kryptonian kids!” She gushed, walking up to them and flinging her arms around them into a big hug.

Jojo snorted in amusement, “So now you’re going with my theory?” 

“Oh hush.” Pam waved him off, looking at her kids who both had confused looks on their face, “What’s with the faces?” 

“Kryptonian?” Danny asked, basking in the hug. Dani only hugged Pam harder.

Pam blinked, “You didn’t read that in the article you stole that I had to go back and pay for?” Danny flushed, “I was only interested in the Martian. I didn’t look too closely at Superman.”

Joe suddenly guffawed from the riverbanks, “Danny! Superman is an alien. Kryptonian.”

“Seriously?!” Both the twins yelped, “But he looked human! Martian looked like an alien!” Danny protested.

Joe laughed and teased, “You both have super strength, can fly, and now shoot laser from your eyes. Although, why it’s green is not something I can fathom.”

Both twins winced at the memory of how everything went down last night.

-

Dani suddenly twitched and with well practiced ease, she turned her pleading eyes to Pam who was waist deep in her digging excavation for an ancient jewelry or pottery from the Mesymoptamia time. Already they had quite a few that were donated to local museums and other sold to research science. 

Joe was several miles off site to help heal the locals who couldn’t afford to go to the hospital and Danny is with him since they couldn’t relax without knowing for sure that each of their parents were safe. They were sure that they were actively being hunted. The assassin was the first guess, but they feel like there were more interested parties chasing them. 

The point it, their parents are fragile while they are tough. 

Not that the twins ever told their parents that to their faces. Pam would get huffy while Joe would just frown at them that felt worse.

Pam felt the eye on her back and sighed, “Time to move again?”

Dani nodded and shut her old hand-me down laptop that shows her online school course.

Ever since Nanda Parbat, the adults kind of just….went along with Dani’s wander lust because it keeps them out of trouble somehow.

“Alright, but we’re going to let your brother choose a place this time.” And gave Dani the _Look_ when Dani opened her mouth to protest but she closed her mouth with a click. 

Finally Dani rolled her eyes, “Fine. He can’t choose a place that is bad 100 percent of the time.”

Pam smiled, dusting her hand off, “Atta girl.” She unhooked the radio phone and called for Joe, “Joe, the travel bug bit Dani again, it’s time to pack up and leave.” She ignored the loud groan from Danny and listened to Joe’s reply, “You got it honey.”

Pam ended the call and walked off to speak to the locals, letting them know that it was fun working with them but they best be leaving.

-

Under the cover of the night, the quiet of an easy and uneventful crossing into the land of Bialya was shattered when the ground sparked and the sky suddenly exploded right off to their side. Danny suddenly swung Joe off of his own back and Dani grabbed on to the suddenly flailing man. Dani was suddenly responsible with holding onto _both_ adults and Danny put himself as a meat shield to protect them, smaller bullets flying right at them

There was another explosion that was much closer and both Pam and Joe yelped at the concussive blast getting to them.

This made Danny incredibly angry.

Unknown to himself or the rest of the family who were behind him, his eyes glowed brilliantly green in the dark, where some terrorists down on the ground hesitated at seeing the glow. It didn’t stop them for too long, shouting in their languages to shoot down the interlopers.

Another tank round hit Danny right at his chest and it exploded in a shower of flame.

Before the flame snuffed out completely, twin beams shot out and hit the tank that fired the last shot, where it was bisected and exploded in a shower of shrapnel and warped metal.

The flame and smoke died down to show Danny thrusting his hands out several times much to his own growing frustration and to the terrorist- those that have night vision scopes- confusion. Finally Danny snarled and focused on the last feeling he had and found his vision going green but he could still see clearly where he was aiming.

Another round of twin lasers shot straight from his eyes and hit another tank.

Seeing that, he shouted to Dani, “Get them out of here! I’ll catch up. I’ll keep their attention on me.”

Dani didn’t argue, their parents are more precious and needed to be out of danger **now.**

-

Hours later and a few washes later, Danny mourned at the lost of his favorite shirt. It was completely obliterated from the bullets and a few tank ammo rounds. He was also carrying half of the travel bags while the incident happened, so they would need to go to the nearest public market to buy more clothing and essentials.

-

“I got a another hit, B.” Barbara pinged on Bruce’s phone. He was in the middle of a meeting with Wayne Enterprise and was incredibly glad for the distraction. A quick glance at the phone showed him the text message, “Sorry gentlemen, I need to go. Family emergency.” He smiled, completely plastic and unrepentant. The other Board Members glowered at him as he speed walked out of the room, really wishing that he wasn’t such an airhead who was flighty as hell. At least Tim Drake-Wayne was a much better CEO despite being younger than most of their children and grandchildren.

Placing the call on speaker as he drove back home, he spoke, “What do you got.”

“There is a Youtube video that was uploaded but suddenly taken down 20 minutes later. The source of the take down was Luther’s LexCorp. I managed to save the video before that happened though.” Barb answered without preamble. 

Stopping at the stop light, Bruce looked at the holographic display showing a night vision video, likely from a high tech binoculars, and showed two figures in the sky carrying a larger person on their backs. The sky became chaotic with bullets flying and tank rounds exploding. Suddenly white beams shot out from the smoke and the tank was destroyed.

The male, thrust his hands out several times before snarling and shooting laser beams out of his eyes again.

The female flew off with both adults and the male proceeded to wreck more havoc and damages.

The video was barely a minute long, but it was very informative, “Where was this located?” Bruce asked as the traffic moved again.

“Bialya, 1 hour ago.”

Bruce grunted.

Barb couldn’t help but add in dryly, “You’re _welcome._”

Bruce only hung up.  
He couldn’t help but think back on the meeting with Ra’s he and Red Robin had about a month ago and the meeting he had with Superman right after.

-

Ra’s was frustratingly vague. Only taunting them, “You’re both Detective, Detectives. I’m sure you can find out why I hold interest in them when metas and aliens never did before.”

But there was one creepy information he parted with Red that made him shiver in disgust and Batman subtly moving to place his body between them as a barrier, “You will be my heir, and you may produce an heir with the female. Rest assure, you both will be in my possession.”

Before they left, Red muttered under his breath, “What a serious creep.” 

The meeting with Superman was much more informative.

“I consulted with the database in the Fortress of Solitude and find that they may be children or grandchildren of an albino Kryptonian that escaped 35 years before its destruction. I couldn’t find out if the baby was a male or female since the baby wasn’t registered. But I did find out the family name!” Clark word vomited the second both Batman and Red Robin got out of the Batplane.

Red Robin got visibly excited, “So you may have a connection to them! What are their family name?”

“If they come from this baby, then they would be of House of Vide.” Clark smiled, the excitement radiating off of Tim affecting him as well. Hey! He’s got more Kryptonian on this planet!

Bruce opened up their case file and added in the information, “What does it mean?” 

Clark produced a sketch that looked similar to his famous symbol on his own chest, but instead of the ‘S’ with the meaning or _Hope_, it looked like a stylized “P” within the diamond. “The symbol mean Phantom. Or Ghost. Or….” Clark looked like he was struggling to find the equivalent, “...More like escape. Or hard to catch. It could also mean Luck.” 

Tim grabbed the paper and studied the symbol more closely, “They certainly seem like they’re really good escape artist. They evade capture so far and even kept staying several steps ahead of B here.” Tim pointed backwards to Bruce who frown in displeasure at the fact.

Tim hummed, “....Phantom is a good name for them. Phantom twins.” He tested on his tongue, liking how it rolled off. The name sounds cool to the boot! “There’s already too many Supers as it is.” 

Privately Clark would love for them to wear his symbol, but at the same time he didn’t want to take away their family symbol.

-

Bruce smiled to himself as he drove into the driveway. He can admit that they are incredibly good at being uncatchable so far. But he’s worried that one of these days their luck is going to run out soon and they would come across something they couldn’t escape from. They are young Kryptonians and they have the interest of Lex Luther and Ra’s al Ghul. Not a good combination of bad guys to have vested interest in them.

Walking into the cave, thanking Alfred’s welcome with his special blend of calming tea, he contacted his second eldest wayward child, “Hood.”

“What B.” Came an irritated and groggy reply, “Kind of busy here.” the unsaid _Busy being asleep you Dipshit_ rang loud.

He ignored that, “Are you still in the Middle Eastern Country?” He is but he thought he might as well be a little more nicer to his prickly second son. Or attempt to. He didn’t want any more blow ups.

“What is it to you?” Jason sighed. 

“Can you see if you can track two Kryptonian kids before someone else gets to them? I feel that Lex Luther is going to try to get them again.” Bruce answered.

Jason’s tone perked up in interest, “Kryptonian kids? They’re not clones?” 

“They are completely unrelated to Superman. So they have no relation to any of the clones. They are albino, or leucistic. White hair and green eyes. One is a boy and another is a girl. Red Robin gave them their code name Phantom Twins due to the translation of their family name.”

Jason cackled, “Oh man, Biz is gonna be excited to see them.”

Suddenly Bruce wasn’t sure if this was a good idea. But he already started this, he has to commit fully, “Just…..don’t do too much property damage.”

“No promises B!” And with that cheery note, the comm cut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally fudged around with the name and totally made up the Kryptonian meaning. Vide is Latin for Phantom according to Google translate.


	8. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex Luthor had enough. The kids are his now.

Lex Luthor is feeling like he’s nearing at the end of his ropes. He thought a couple of inexperienced kids who are _Supers_ would be easy to find.

A digging around digitally for their identity actually took work because they don’t have a digital trail. The parents, however, was easy to find. Lex thanked whatever higher powers existed for having the forethought of a live recording from his robot. Take a snapshot of the recording and plug their faces into the database with facial recognition software running.

Not too long after, there was a hit on the two adults. Pam and Joe Bakers. Pam Bakers nee Anderson Graduated from Metrocity U, a born Alaskan. Married to Joe Bakers, Physician from Gotham U. Both moved to Metrocity a mere few days before his encounter with the kids.

The only information he received with his indirect digging was that Pam and Joe had recently adopted two kids with no past.

No matter how much it frustrated him to not get more information, he can understand the caution in keeping information mum. 

The problem was that they went to Nanda Parbat, according to the flight purchase Pam made. After that they went off the grid, practically disappeared from the digital world.

Until they showed up on YouTube downloaded from a raving terrorist from Bialya about a Superkid absolutely thrashing their artillery tanks and tanking armor piercing tank rounds like nothing. Lex practically salivated when he saw the short clip. It was the next best image of the kids he had since his own recording. And it was interesting, the kids have light hair. It was unknown if it was blond or white due to the night vision video being of monochrome colors, mainly green, but still.

He went back to his original video _for the thousandth time_ and enhanced the image of the glaring little faces as much as he could. And found little tufts of white hair peeking out from under the beanies. 

So, it looks like they have white hair. Albino? Leucistics? All that could be figured out once he has them in his hands. The female would definitely be a prize to help with making more stable clones.

Back to the original point. Lex is nearing the end of his patience and he needed those Kryptonian kids in his possession _now_. And he knows exactly who can help him with that.

Lex straightened his back from the screen, which was unnecessarily glued close to, and adjusted his suit to meet his exact level of presentation. He opened up his computer and sent out an encrypted video call. 

Or two. Simultaneously.

Deathstroke and Deadshot both winked into the screen at the same time, with Slade crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the seat, and Floyd leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table, the armor piercing ammo dancing along his fingers.

“Gentlemen. I have a proposition for you both. Complete this contract and 1 billion dollars will be awarded to both of you equally. Failure is **not** an option.” Lex started smoothly without any preamble.

That caused both mercenaries to freeze, Floyd’s ammo dropping from his fingers with a loud clang. 

Deathstroke’s only eye narrowed in response, “We’re listening.” and Deadshot straighten his back, the previous lackluster greeting suddenly gaining the professional air around him.

Lex smiled. It wasn’t a nice one.

-

They made a stop in Kuwait because they needed to buy more things that was lost when they were being shot at by tank rounds. Meaning, they lost their laptops that would help them with their schooling and they needed laptops with an anti tracking feature.

The highly illegal version.

And where better to get it than in a beautiful city rich enough to have a seedy underbelly? 

Pam hated the fact that she would have to trade a few priceless dig finds to get them, but the kids were worth it. It also helps that Dani knows how to haggle with prices, like she was meant for the traveling and the free spirit life. Then she sold more priceless artifacts to museums of Kuwait, receiving more cash in turn. Turns out they didn’t care who she was and her desire for anonymity. 

Pam and Joe also took the opportunity to buy black hair dye, the temporary ones, and blue eye contacts to help them blend into the crowd better and look like one uniformed family. It was nice to be in civilization again, Pam and Joe agreed with each other, so they decided to treat this as a mini vacation.

When the kids were presented the hair dye and the contacts when they stayed in a moderate hotel they looked bemused, “We’re gonna look like Superman with the black hair and blue eyes.” _We’ll look like our old selves._ They would never be able to say.

Joe gave a slow blink while Pam crackled before shooing the kids to start dying their hair.

Soon a little family of four, all with black hair and blue eyes were enjoying themselves at the beach of Kuwait.

Dani, for some reason, was feeling uneasy in the crowd where before she was perfectly fine to being in the middle of. Danny was feeling a bit agitated.The longer they remained at the beach, the more concerned the elder Bakers grew for their twins, “Kids, is there something wrong?”

Dani shook her head and frowned, looking intently at the vast expanse of the sea while Danny sighed harshly, scratching his head roughly, “I don’t know. I’m just having this…..feeling that something will go wrong, but I can’t tell what.”

There was a distant sound of helicopter whirling.

Then, only heard by the twins, was a distant rumbling, all powerful and encompassing, “Do you hear that?!” Dani asked in a hushed tone. “Yeah.” Danny replied.

“Hear what?” Pam asked, “The helicopter?” she continued and turned around to see the tiny little machine in the distance above the skyline of the city.

“No.” Both answered, Dani pointed to the sea, “The noise came from there.” She replied monotoned, the silent _shit_ remained unsaid.

“Honey, I don’t hear-” Whatever Joe was going to say was cut off when a sudden earthquake hit the city, the largest in the cities recorded history at 6.2 magnitude and everything devolved into chaos. 

Immediately the twins noticed the beautiful Kuwait towers they toured at earlier was crumbling, the heavy bulbous center was cracking off from the tower and leaning dangerously towards a screaming crowd. Without delay Danny shot forward, uncaring that he could potentially blow his cover. It was lucky that they had their hair dyed and got blue contacts in.

Danny caught the falling piece of the building with a grunt and floated above the terrified crowd. Some had their phones out and were recording. Danny gave a strained smile at that and tossed the building to the side. Turning back to the crowd and stared at them, “Seriously guys?! Find cover!” 

He looked at the city and felt a little queasy at how much the buildings swayed. He really hoped that they hold up. He’s not sure if he can catch those buildings and not to mention the potential casualties that would inevitably result. 

His heart dropped to the ground he was floating off of when he heard a sharp snap from a particularly thin building.

It teetered.

With pounding heart he flew faster than he ever had in his life and slammed himself at the sturdiest part of the building to stop it from falling to the running pedestrian panicking below. Some stupidly decided to record him holding a _freaking building_ from falling on them and making human pancakes.

Danny grunted in strain, face turning more green when his blood rushed to his face. His arms trembled from the fear that he wouldn’t be able to hold the building up for long and the screams of people slamming into the window inside the building he was holding was not reassuring. 

Suddenly the building became a lot easier to hold up when Dani joined in on him, “You okay bro?” Danny sighed in relief, “Much better now that you’re here.” At least the earthquake is over for now. The aftershocks will come but they couldn’t think of that for now.

He thought quickly, “Okay sis. You need to move yourself away from me, I’ll move the opposite direction. We can’t focus too much pressure on a small area, we need to distribute the pressure evenly or else we’ll just punch through this building as it falls on us.”

She nodded and floated away from him, still keeping the building up. The terrified civilians with their faces squished against the window that became their new floor followed their movement with their eyes, holding their breath and hoping that these two kids would save them. When they found themselves in position to Danny’s liking, they slowly lifted the building upward to a straighter position.

When they were just about to be at the precipice of straightening the building all the way, Danny turned to his sister, “Okay, now fly to the other side. Keep it stable so it won’t fall to far to the opposite side." 

Dani nodded and slowly eased off of the building, making sure that Danny is stable. Seeing that he could hold his own, she flew to the opposite side and hollered, “I’m ready!” He slowly added more flight power along with his super strength to push the building upright. “Steady!” There was more resistance to his push and he slowed down more, “Almost! Okay, I got it!” Dani called out.

He floated backwards away from the building and looked at the large cracks around the building with a frown, not liking the fact that the building is clearly unstable and can fall at any moment. Dani floated back to him, “The other two are safe for now where we left them. But we need to hurry.” 

Danny shook his head, “We can’t let this be.” He ignored the tentative cheering and tears of joy from the civilian inside the unstable building. He spied an empty building surrounded by scaffolding and had a brilliant idea, “Dani, bring any and all metal you can find on that building. Bigger the beam, the better!” 

So people were cheering loudly when they saw two kids doing an emergency patch job on a building, one holding up metal beams and the other using laser eyes that were curiously green to melt the metal around the cracks.

More helicopters joined the first one, this time they were news anchors hovering over the kids which made them uneasy but ultimately ignored them in favor of completing the job. While they soldered the beams to the cracks, civilians poured out of the condemned building like ants out of an ant hill.

Danny and Dani flew back to look at their shoddy but effective handywork and beamed at each other, giving each other a high five.

Their brief joy was soon dashed when they, for some reason, heard water receding. They floated around the building with some trepidation, fearing what they would see. No one else seemed to notice anything wrong at first, but the news copter took a hint and the cameraman faced the camera towards where the twins were staring at with pale faces.

The twins looked at each other, “Aw crud.”

-

A tsunami. Of course. That’s what the first noise they heard was from. It came from the earthquake hitting the seafloor, at an even larger magnitude than the one that hit the city. The news would later record that the magnitude was a 7.1 on the Richter Scale and it caused a large tsunami to head towards Kuwait. Over 3 million people are in the city right now and there really isn’t much of higher ground to get to other than the buildings which Danny would not take much stock in due to structural damage.

The tsunami is a large one.

Dani started breathing faster at the incoming panic attack. She never did the hero business before. That was Danny. All she ever did was travel and keeping out of danger and trouble. The weight of all the innocent civilians that will die from this natural disaster was almost too much for her to bear. 

She felt cold. 

Her breathing came out faster in pants, not realizing that the cold feeling was not just from fear but also from new powers developing. Danny noticed though, “Dani! That’s it! Ice breath! We got to freeze the tsunami before it hits the mainland!” Danny laughed, a tinge of hysteria barely noticeable. He started breathing faster and deeper himself, praying to see the puff of cold air becomes visible.

He cheered when he saw white air expelled from his mouth. Dani took control of her breath, feeling more centered now that her brother is taking the lead in the superheroing aspect of their lives, “We don’t have much time, but we need to blow deep and fast. Coldest air that you can do!” Danny ordered, “Aim at the moving waters! Now go! I’ll go left, you go right!” 

Both shot towards the beach and to the crowds amazement, blew out icy breaths stopping the tsunami’s track, the results towering over them like eerie white blue claws trying to cut them down but frozen in its place instead.

They parted from the middle to build the sharp icy walls, the closest of it reaching mainland but non reaching to the buildings themselves. The sudden intense use of their new powers left them feeling drained, and they felt elated that they were able to save the citizens of Kuwait. They basked in the loud thundering cheer of the thankful citizens and the occasional tourist that they didn’t pay attention that one helicopter was not a news helicopter. It was black and unmarked. 

They didn’t notice it when they turned to face their running parents, smiles on their faces to fly down to greet their cheering and proud, if stressed, looks. 

They didn’t notice the sound of compressed muzzle firing a tranquilizer dart made specifically for Kryptonian biology.

But Dani certain noticed the sudden sharp sting on her upper back and she yelped, arching backwards to try to get the offending dart off. But she couldn’t reach it as she was hit with an immediate dizzy spell and encroaching darkness at the edge of her vision. She lost awareness too quickly to realize that she was falling like a rock towards the slush filled water nor hear her brother cry out for her. 

Dani hit the cold water and soon another body hit the water right after her.

-

“I got them both.” Deadshot spoke to the mike and Deadstroke nodded. They switched so Deadshot is now flying the machine and Deathstroke rappelled down the rope and dove into the freezing cold water to grab both unconscious teens. They ignored the suddenly upset crowd and they particularly ignored the duo screams of an angry and fearful parents.

When Deathstroke surfaced again, he grabbed the rope and yanked twice, hooking it to his belt for security. The helicopter pulled up and secured in one arm, two dripping wet unconscious teens were taken away from the hysterical parents.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outlaws, Red Robin, and Kon team up. Lex is a giant Fruit Loop. And there is a connection.

_3 days before the live capture_

“So you want to tell me that we’re actually going to catch these little kids?” Deadshot questioned his partner while Deathstroke walked to to hanger that housed his private jet. 

Slade didn’t say anything at first as he unlocked the door. But once the door opened with a screech, he finally responded, “1 Billion.”

Floyed rolled his eyes. _Well, yeah. But…_ “Slade. They’re Supers. _Supers._ As in Kryptonians.” He started, “More than a handful of the endangered species left in the universe. Who are not clones.”

Slade, however, had this to say: “_1 Billion._” He was insistent on that fact. They already had a down payment of three hundred thousand as an incentive. This told them that Luthor wanted them. _Bad._

Floyed groaned, “You know they are incredibly high profile case if the Justice League doesn’t already know about them. And I will eat my gun if they don’t know about them.”

Slade only walked around the jet to inspect for any possible malfunctions.

Floyed continued, “On top of that, the money is good, yes, incredibly mind boggling good, but I have the feeling that the money is high to begin with because this is a job that we won’t make it out alive. Superman and the other clones are not going to let this slide.”

Slade finally designed to acknowledge Floyed and gave him a smirk, “Which is why I have a plan.” And held up a small tablet with longitude and latitude inscribed on the screen. Two little blinking dots coincidentally shows the same location both Slade and Floyed are located at. 

It took a second for it to click, but once it did, Floyed sent Slade a bland look that bordered on amusement, “That could work.”

-

It took a bit of detective work with what little information they have on the twins, but they both agreed that, after the fiasco of Bialya, they were most likely going to stop by the next major city to buy back supplies that would have not been available in the small towns.

It was luck that they picked Kuwait.

It was also luck that they were already flying the unmarked helicopter when the earthquake struck the poor city.

They were even considerate to let the kids do their bit of hero-ing before they snatched them. And they had to do it fast before the kids could squirrel away and disappear again.

“You know Lex Luthor is not going to be happy about the publicized kidnapping.” Deadshot commented dryly over the mic. 

Slade only grunted as he tied the kids up with kryptonite bonded shackle, completely encasing their fist inside. He also placed a muzzle around their mouth because he was not going to toy with fate and allow them their ice breath. Then tied them in a way that both of them faced each other. 

If they had any bright ideas to use their laser vision, it won’t be pretty.

Now satisfied that they have the kids thoroughly bound, even if his hands were slightly stained black due to their hair dye, Deathstroke finally sent an encrypted message to their very generous employer that his package is en route to his specified drop point.

It took no time for a return message to appear. _Excellent._

-

“Hood. You better hurry to Kuwait. There are two young metas flying around saving buildings from collapse due to a recent earthquake. Their facial scans show a 99% match to our Phantom Twins. Although they got into black hair dye and blue contacts.” Oracle popped into Jason’s comm line with warning, “The middle eastern news are showing their break. This happened less than 30 minutes ago.”

Jason smiled at hearing her voice, “O! Nice hearing you again. So Kuwait? That won’t take long to get there at all.” Artemis rose a brow at him then turned back to looking out the window of their small fast jet. Bizzaro flying right alongside them in merriment at the prospect of meeting his future brother and sister.

“Annd now they just stopped a tsunami with ice breath. You need to call more.” There was a smile under the soft chiding.

“The kiddos already getting into the superhero-ing business? Damn. I was hoping to corrupt them a bit before that.” Hood snarked and adjusted his flying so they were flying towards Kuwait.

Bizarro must have heard the conversation because he started speeding up with a bigger smile. That smile soon dropped when Oracle’s voice dropped some bad news that made Jason’s mood turn sour, “Deathstroke and Deadshot just shot them and kidnapped them in broad daylight. _In front of cameras_” She sounded incredibly befuddled. 

“What?!” Jason had to agree. It sounded completely unlike them to do thing in full view, in public. Something’s up.

“Biz! Get to Kuwait now!” Hood barked. He saw the clone set his chin in a determined stance and shot forward like a bullet.

Instead of following after Bizarro, he veered off course just a bit, “What are you doing?” Artemis bit out in annoyance.

Jason answered, “They will most likely be long gone by the time anyone gets there, but Biz is an assurance he _does_ make it in time.” 

Instead of contacting Batman, Hood instead called Red Robin, “Yo Replacement.”

“Yeah?” Red Robin answered distractedly. Shit. His bags under the cowl are showing. 

“Okay, first, we’re going to talk about you being awake at this hour. It’s bound to be 3 am and I doubt you actually slept in the last few days.” 

Red glanced back at him and schooled his features into a bland look, “What do you need, Hood?” 

“I have a possible location of the albino Super Kids. I was wondering if your boyfriend would like to meet them before Boy Scout” 

There was an immediate snort of laughter, “Oh god, that’s horrible! Kon would love that! Let me guess, Bizarro is with you?”

“You know it.” Hood gave a sharp grin under the hood. There was an unsaid reason on why he called Tim instead of Bruce. One: It would piss off Bruce like no other when he and Clark had been trying to catch the kids and instead it’s Clark’s clones and Bruce’s wayward son who did not have the decency to call him to let him know. He doesn’t doubt that O will let him know since the kids will be on National News if they aren’t already.

Two: It would rankle Clark’s hide when he finds out that his clones officially meet the kryptonian kids first before him.

Three: It would take another super or two to try to catch the kids because they evaded Superman and Batman’s active hunt for months. Either the kids are insanely skillful or insanely lucky. And he’s not going to pull out the damn kryptonite on them. They’re kids! Supers or not.

“Oh, by the way, we taken up calling them Phantoms.” Tim added on before Jason hung up.

Jason paused then shrugged, “That sounds cool.”

Ten minutes later Biz flew back to the jet with a mournful look and a shake of his head. Jason sighed. Thought so.

-

Okay. This was awkward. As soon as they touched down on a landing strip some 120 miles away from Kuwait, Biz told them that he sequestered away two civilians. Artemis frowned, “Why did you hide away two civilians. What do they have to do with this?”

“Ghost Them Parents.” Biz shrugged.

“Wait? Ghost? Parents? As in, the kids we all been trying to chase down, their parents?” Hood started, “Biz, bro, you can’t just up and - you know what? Nevermind. It’ll be good for the kids to see a familiar face after this whole shitshow is over.” Jason relented. 

Biz nodded along then added, “Ghost Mom is scary like Red Her. Ghost Mom yelled a lot, demanded to be picked up and for Biz to save Ghost Mom’s Kids.”

Jason cackled, “Oh, okay. After this is over, I need to meet her.”

-

It took another 2 hours before Superboy and Red Robin to meet with the Outlaws. Kon and Biz sized each other up at first before Kon gave Biz a wry grin and held his fist up to him, “Clone brothers?”

Bizarro gave a fanged grin and bumped their fist. Their clone status and general not-well-loved-by-Superman and the returned I-don’t-care-about-Superman-back gave them solidarity and a tentative bond.

-

Tim hit the first break on searching for the twins when he managed to locate Slade on a traffic camera which followed into a pretty empty alleyway behind a store. The whites of the eyes on his cowl narrowed in suspicion as he noticed a sleight of hand Deathstroke made into a pile of broken wooden crates.

“What’s up Baby Bird?” Hood leaned over his shoulder to see what Tim found. They both ignored the two clones as they got along like a house on fire when they both complained about how sucky Superman is.

They also ignored the glint in Artemis eyes as she eyed both Biz and Kon. Jason just hoped she won’t give in the urge to go into a free for all brawl right now because this jet he stole? Yeah, it’s awesome and he wants to make sure it can last longer than the other jets. He hadn’t even gotten a chance to deck it out yet and outfit it with newer techs.

Jason eyed Tim. Maybe he can bully his successor into the programming bit. As much as he hates to say it, Tim can do programming like no one’s business other than Babs. Not that he can’t do programming, he recognizes the value in using resources in having someone else do it.

“This cam caught Deathstroke dropping something in the broken crates. No Phantoms, but it’s too easy.” Jason rolled his eyes. Only Tim, Bruce, and Babs can call hacking and tracking people digitally _easy_. 

But he’s correct. Deathstroke wasn’t even bothering trying to hide. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out what could be dropped into the crate but for the life of him, he could not.

He stood up, “Welp! Time to find out!” He plopped down onto the seat and overrode the autopilot mode, “Where to?”

Red Robin rattled off the coordinates and Hood adjusted course.

-

Nausea was the first thing to be registered when Danny woke up. Then the pain and weakness was the next thing to be registered.

Ow.

A quick glance around showed a reason why he was experiencing the variety of negative symptoms and it revealed a small glowing rock on a pedestal behind glass on the further corner of the room. Another look around shows Dani in the next room over, unconscious with her own tiny glowing rock.

Slowly Danny tested the water by sitting up and placing his feet on the floor. Good news is that he could take his weight. 

Bad news is that super strength and the other host of powers he and his sister managed to gain is out of reach at the moment.

He shuffled towards the barrier separating his sister from him. His hand rested on the wall and he called out to her, “Dani?”

“Dani!” His voice cracked. This time he didn’t even bother to be annoyed by his puberty wrecking his dignity. 

A moan answered him prompting him to sigh in relief, “Dani, oh good you’re awake.” 

“I wish I wasn’t. God this sucks.” Dani groaned as she situated herself so she was sitting slouched on the cot. She frowned, the lines looking harsh under the fluorescent light and got agitated. 

She abruptly stood up and paced like a caged animal, keeping extra care to stay away from the glowing rock. If she had fur, it would have risen up like the hackles of a cornered dog. At the corner of her eyes she noticed a figure and she turned towards him, lips curled into a snarl. She **hates** being locked up. She spent her first life as a clone as a free spirit after she cut ties with Vlad. Lab settings unsettled her something fierce. She was created in one, but she was also almost killed in one.

She almost turned into goo because her so called ‘father’ wanted the transformation sequence of her brother. Wanted to know what had kept her alive when all other clones died.

Danny immediately jumped and glared at the unwanted spectator.

The stranger opened his mouth, “Welcome-”

“Oh god, it’s the Fruit Loop.” Danny groaned in annoyance as soon as he recognized the voice. He could not forget the voice of the first egomaniac he heard in this life. Lex sniffed with an affronted look at being interrupted. 

He opened his mouth again but was, again, interrupted but this time by the female, “Yeah, yeah. Welcome to my place, you will obey me, yadda, yadda. Can you skip all of the monologue and go straight to the point please?” The please was said with the driest tone possible when Dani marched right up to Lex Luthor’s face to glare at him.

Lex quirked his brow. Slowly his smile formed, “Alright. I will tell you. You will be my new weapons to Superman. You will be my new weapons to kill him. And after that, you will be mine. Don’t worry, I will take good care of you.” Lex tried to go for soothing but it only had an opposite effect when the kids snarled at them, shivering in disgust, “Good God Almighty.” The boy started, using his mother’s favorite exasperated saying, “You really need to get a cat.” Danny reminded him.

There was an annoyed tick in his jaw, to which the twins saw much to their glee. The billionaire cleared his throat and idely swiped his immaculate suit, picking off unseen dirt, “Get comfortable. You will be staying with me for a good long while.” And walked away.

“Jerk.” Dani mumbled, walking back to her cot in a huff. Danny nodded in agreement, scowling at the disappearing figure.

-

It didn’t take too long before a team of burly men in armor and mean looking guns to waltz into their little glass prison. Both Dani and Danny tried their damndest to break out of the cell with any of their powers. They received a broken knuckle and bruised shoulders for their effort.

They would have attacked the men with kicks, fist, and teeth, but they were quickly subdued when they brought out an extra kryptonite shard. 

They didn’t start screaming with renewed vigor in their captors armed when they were separated from each other’s sights. The screams fell into a choked whimper when they noticed doctors and scientists in lab coats standing around their respective tables with restraints.

They both glared defiantly at the doctors with hate mingling with fear when they approached with syringe. A reaction that Lex would take note of when the doctors report to him about their blood draw.

And wasn’t that interesting? Their blood was an interesting color; green.

-

One scientist, Edmund Hassof, was over the moon on studying the kids. They are scientific marvels and the crowning jewels of the alien find. Kryptonians were revered as the Be All, End All powerhouses. The fact that there are two more of them that are not clones? And that they are kids ripe for the picking?

Priceless.

Turns out their blood are not actually green. They have red cells and dark red platelets. 

It’s actually their plasma that glows green. It was really interesting to see the stark division in the test tube after it had went through the centrifuge. 

He had also ran their DNA to compare them to the small fragment of Superman’s DNA and the DNA of other clones. Edmund looked at the two unconscious kids still strapped to the table. They had to be sedated when one, male, managed to bite one unfortunate doctor’s hand, hard enough to break bones, and would not let go. The female, hearing the commotion but unable to see, grew more feral in her restraints that Edmund decided that she needed to be sedated as well.

That was 2 hours ago and everyone decided to take a break and go to bed. Edmund, however, could not think about going to bed. There was just too much to discover and he was too keyed up to sleep.

He did not notice one figure waking up confused, scared, and groggy.

He also did not realize that somehow, _somehow_ slipped through all of his restraints without breaking them or unlocking them. He also did not realize that the figure picked up a heavy instrument and stumbled towards him.

He only looked up when the computer chirped to show the results of the DNA comparison, “Huh. Certainly not human, and they certainly are Kryptonians.” He mused at seeing the yellow highlights of comparisons. But it showed pink highlights of contrast where the computer could not recognize the sequence, “What is this I wonder.” He squinted his eyes at the screen.

He would have continued to muse outloud if he wasn’t forced into unwilling sleep via bludgeoning to the head.

-

So it turns out that Deathstroke hid a tablet in the broken crates.

A tablet that is tracking two signals. Hood and Red both looked at each other and recognized what the offering was. It was a diversionary tactic to make their escape while they play hero to rescue the missing kids.

Looks like as soon as they got their money, they gave a peace offering to the Justice League in exchange to save their hide.

_Smart._ Hood couldn’t help but whistle. Red Robin immediately turned to run back to the jet and hollered at Kon that they found the twins, they just needed to get their butts moving **now**

-

Danny really hated feeling weak. The detested green rock that’s always nearby is making escape really difficult.

But it was also a small blessing in disguise as well because when he woke after being sedated, he wished fervently to get out of the restraints. That powerful fear fueled self wish unintentionally allowed him to tap into another power he thought he would never, ever have again.

Intangibility.

It was through sheer force of will through his drug hazed mind that he kept silent through his escape even though he was so close to gasping in surprise when he found his arm free from the bindings. He focused all of his drifting concentration into the same feeling of intangibility to escape from the rest of the bindings. 

He silently slid off the cot and stumbled to the table full of medical instruments. 

His gaze wandered.

There, he found a bigger tool that would knock a person unconscious. 

Once the deed is done, he shoved the scientist off the chair into a graceless heap on the floor and tried to focus on the screen. He really hated the fact that his DNA was taken from him without permission and stared at the fuzzy screen in dismay. 

He didn’t know how to completely erase all information. If he had his techie best friend, he would have no problem at all in erasing everything. Even scrub the server right down to the base to make sure that this information can’t go into the wrong hands.

It was slow going, but Danny decided that it was a lost cause for now and decided on what’s more important; getting his sister out the restraints, away from the glowing green rocks, and out of dodge.

He tried to extend the ability to phase through solid objects to his sister, but he couldn’t make her intangible like he could before as a halfa.

Giving up he stumbled back to the drooling scientist and saw keys sticking out of the coat pocket. He nearly tripped in his haste to run back to his sister, the urgent feeling of impending doom growing within his chest. 

They needed to get out. Yesterday.

The remaining drugs in his system still slowed his response and made him clumsy, he nearly dropped the keys several times before finding the right one to free Dani from her restraints.

He tried to pick her off, but her dead weight made everything difficult when he still felt week in close proximity to a freaking tiny rock. He glared balefully at the thing, utterly loathing it like he never had before. They both fell in a crumpled heap when he still tried to drag her away from the table. Good news is that Dani is starting to come to.

Bad news is that the guard that was making rounds around the facility noticed them trying to escape and brought up his gun at them threateningly. 

Danny through his body over Dani’s to shield her and violently flinched when he heard a gunshot go off.

A body fell.

Tentatively Danny blinked in shock at seeing the figure in a red helmet and for some reason, he felt an instant connection to him. His blood sang in the same way his ghost sense going off in his past life every time a ghost pinged his radar.

How? Who is he?!


	10. The Pit's Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazarus Pit influence comes up in conversation. Jason becomes a teddy bear against his wishes. Artemis is impressed with Pam.
> 
> Warning: This chapter is rated due to Jason love of cursing.

The insidious voices that always hover at the back of his mind suddenly went quiet. 

For the first time since he awoke from his brain dead state, the voices from the Pit went _quiet._

Then it softly clamored, in the same distance he always blocked the insanity fueled Pit rage, telling him to save them.

Save who?

Jason took another measuring look at the conscious twin, noting that the gaze were glazed and unfocused. Drugged then.

Save _them?!_

His blood bubbled under his skin and his mind heard the Pit voices clamor again, softer, insanity and rage gone. 

Just….gone.

He pushed it to the back of his mind to be analyzed later because he was here to bust the kids out of Luthor’s egomaniac hands, “Alright munchkins. Time to go!”

“Wait!” The boy slurred, swaying in his spot over his groaning sister, “They, they took our blood. Can’t…” He pointed to the screen that showed a DNA layout comparing to a fragment of Superman’s DNA and the complete DNA his clones, “Gotta delete, delete everything. Please…”

The kid look pitiful, pale with blue eyes and fading black hair. The kid rubbed his eyes with uncoordinated fist and one contact lens dislodged revealing bottle green eyes underneath which suddenly teared up as if remembering that there were contact lenses. 

The kid rubbed the other lens out and shied away from Jason’s grabby hands, “Not until everything is gone!”

“Don’t worry Little Ghost.” Artemis called from behind Jason’s back, hefting the battle ax up which was stained with blood. The kid jolted at the name, wide eyes staring right at her. Red Robin stepped out from behind her and made a beeline to the computers, “We’re going to get you out of here and back to your family.”

Red Hood turned to the still wide-eye kid, “Phantom? RR will take care of that. He’ll put a nasty virus in there to wipe out everything while I will wipe out this compound.” He smiled viciously under the hood.

Red Robin snorted as he plugged in the USB drive to copy everything he can, hacking his way through the last 24 hours of data and leaving behind a trail of viruses in the server. He would have done more to get more information and leave behind traps, but he’s on a time limit, “You and your explosions.”

“Hey, as long as I’m not in the middle of it, I’m all for blowing shit up.” Hood chuffed, finally hefting the unresisting kid and settling him on his hips. Artemis stowed her ax away and bent to pick up the girl who immediately wrapped her arms around the Amazonian’s neck and stuffed her nose into her shoulders. 

“All good Baby Bird?” Hood called out and brought out his gun again. The other vigilante took a few more seconds clicking away before suddenly yanking out the USB drive and packing it away in one of his many pockets, “Yup, let’s go!”

“Good, because the other supers are having too much fun without me.” Artemis huffed, adjusting the female in her arms so she could bring out her ax again. Red Hood only laughed while Red Robin rolled his eyes but smiled.

-

While they fought their way out, the boy passed out again, seemingly trusting his rescuers that they have everything under control. He didn’t wake up when gunshot rang out or the cry of pain. He didn’t even wake up to the sound of the building exploding from within or the hooting and hollering of a very amused Red Hood as he watched the building go down with a press of a button in his hand.

Hood became less amused, when arriving in the jet that he stole and tried to pilot it, he couldn’t detach himself from a kid whole suddenly became a limpet. 

The kid is still unconscious.

“Uh….guys. A little help here?” Jason spread his arms on his side in a _What the hell?!_. Kon didn’t even bother trying to cover his amusement, a wide smile plastered on his face as he silently laughed at the others misfortune.

Tim beamed, “Guess that means I get to fly the jet.” 

“No- Hell no! Not my jet!” Jason suddenly tried to detach the alien koala but despite being weakened, the super strength had been coming back. Giving up again, he yanked off his helmet to glare pleadingly at Artemis who only smirked and strapped herself on the chair.

He turned to Bizarro, “Biz, buddy…?” 

Biz shook his head, “Ghost Him sleeping. Biz got Ghost Her.” He gently gestured to his own unconscious kid in his arms who looked less unconscious and more like sleeping with drool coming out of her open mouth.

Jason muttered darkly under his breath and tried to figure out how to safely strap both of them down when Tim took the jet off the ground. Tim called back from the pilot seat, “If you shoot me right now, I will not think about helping you upgrade this plane. Where did you get this anyways?! It’s not as nice at the Batplane, but it’s really nice.” 

“Fuck you Replacement. For your information, I stole it from Luthor’s base. It’s a prototype and I needed a jet anyways, so I stole it to mess with him. I’m also tired of being a human flour sack when we travel, no offense Biz.”

Biz only shrugged, perfectly content to hold his little Kryptonian sibling in his arms.

-

There was another presence near her. Actually, two presence. One was holding her and the big beefy arms made her feel safe in her sleep addled mind, but the other presence took a more priority in her animalistic mind. This presence announced itself as ‘kin’. Her blood sang happily, announcing that the other presence is a distant brother, his blood is diluted but still connected to her.

With her eyes still closed, she struggled out of the vice arms. Low voice grumbled out through the air, brain power not at the level to understand what the person holding her was saying. There were other voices as well, different pitch and volume. All of them calm with some hint of amusement.

Still stubbornly keeping her eyes closed, she grunted and applied more of her strength to get out of the comforting arms to get to her twin and the distant brother. He won’t let her go. She didn’t realize that the voices around her were telling her that she was still strapped to the chair for safety reasons, but she wasn’t listening to reasons.

She groaned petulantly and tried one more time to get to her two brothers.

She phased out.

There. She smiled and sleep walked over to her twin and to her distant brother, ignoring the sudden shocked silence as she crawled over another man’s lap and wrapped her arms around her twin and snuggled to the bigger armored body.

There. Everything feels complete again.

-

Oh _**holy fuck!**_

The silence was deafening, even Artemis stared at the girl who was cuddling with her brother and Jason with wide shocked eyes. 

Biz let put a mournful grunt, feeling rejected. He pouted, not completely joining in the mind boggling revelation that the girl just casually ghosted out of his arms.

"What?" Red Robin called from the pilot seat, getting curious from the sudden silence.

Jason stiffly let out a strangled wordless noise to convey his shock. 

"What?! What happened back there?" Red set the jet into autopilot and turned around to see everyone staring at the two growths on Jason, all eye sans Bizarro staring at them in shock.

Bizarro just continued to pout.

"Uh….what did you say their names are again?" Kon asked faintly.

Tim's brow rose from under the cowl and answered tentatively, utterly confused on how Jason's predicament is so shocking, "Phantom twins, why?"

Kon giggled nervously, "Wow. There names are a lot more apt than I think _anyone could give credit for._"

"What do you mean?" Tim asked, looking at the stuff Jason who was starting to look a little panicked for some reason. 

"Do Kryptonians know density shift? Because I can't do density shift." Kon asked, seemingly as a nonsequitor as he nervously rubbed the stud piercing on the edge of his ears.

"What?" Tim asked blankly. 

"Seriously guys, get them off of me please?"

Jason used the word 'please.' It got a little more serious. Tim got concerned, "What's going on Hood?" 

The other hesitated, spiking Tim's worry, "It's...the Pit." Much to Kon's confusion and everyone else's alarm. Artemis turned to Tim and barked, "Land the plane right now. Bizarro, get the Little One's parents and bring them to us. You-" she started, rounding to the startled Kon who bristled defensively, "Follow Bizarro and bring back the parents."

Kon opened his mouth to argue but stopped when Tim agreed, "Go Kon, we'll be okay." 

Kon glowered but stood up and walked out to the back of the jet with the other clone, "You're going to tell me what's going on later Red." He pointed to Tim who gave him a tight smile and waved him off in a _Go_ motion.

Tim walked to the pilot seat as soon as both clones took off flying from the back of the jet and landed in quick order. They found themselves in the middle of the desert with no civilization for hundreds of miles in any direction. 

He turned around to see Artemis unbuckling herself and walking to Jason who calmed down a bit but was still stiff with a hint of panic in his frame, "Alright, get them off of me." 

"You will tell me what is happening with you to make you fearful." She told him as she grabbed the female who suddenly tightened her grip much to Jason's protest, "Hey _easy_, you little shit!" 

"Hold on," Tim hovered his hand over the Amazonian's upper arm but did not actually touch her, "try grabbing the arms first then we'll gently pull her off." 

They tried, but to Tim's befuddlement the girl simply noped out of their effort by density shifting their point of contact so she could hold on to Jason again. Jason exploded in a whispering shout, "_Are you kidding me?!_" 

"Let's...try the boy?" Tim offered and Artemis narrowed her eyes at the girl half in affront and half impressed. 

Same results, the boy simply density shifted their effort to remove them from Jason. 

"Okay, we can't remove them for some reason and they won't wake up." Red Robin breath through his nose while Artemis simply pinched the ridge of her nose. 

Jason grunted, displeased. Very much like a certain bat. 

"Tell us again what is causing you distress." Artemis gave Jason a pointed look. He hesitated again and looked like he was going to hedge on his answers but gave up when Artemis gave a more severe look, "Don't bother lying. I will break your leg if you do. It won't even disturb the Little Ones." 

Jason cursed under his breath then sighed, resigned to his fate. 

Tim stared at Artemis in slight amazement. She managed to tame the great Jason ‘Fucking’ Todd. He schooled his features before glee can give him away. He filed that interesting little tibit away to the back of his mind to be revisited later then turned serious, facing Jason. 

Jason struggled on what to say. He had two freakishly strong sleeping Kryptonians snuggled up on his personhood doing a great impression of barnacles on a humpback whale. He sharply blew out air through his lips, the white forelock flying up before settling down again in a mess of ‘helmet hair.’ 

“It’s….okay. I’ve been really good about ignoring the Pit for a while now, right?” Jason started, trying to talk with his hands but found himself limited due to the alien snuggle bugs, “The Pit is like….that insidious voice that tells you your worst fears, or amplifies the anger. Well, I gotten good at ignoring it since the Pit influence doesn’t have a strong hold on me anymore. Or at least lately.” 

Tim nodded, following along to what Jason is saying, and voiced his concerns, “The Pit is back again?” 

Jason let out a frustrated noise, “Yeah, but….not like the usual.” Artemis frowned, “How?” 

“It’s like…..acting like a puppy! Like...it’s happy to be near them.” Jason gestured to the limpets helplessly, “Like, I feel like I’m a brother to them or something.” He suddenly paused, seemingly listening to something faraway and his eyes turned a little bit more green before coming back to himself, “I’m seriously freaked out about this, but yeah, brother is a correct term I guess?” 

Tim looked like he was struck by lightning with how much he stiffened in place then cursed viciously. 

“Whoa Baby Bird. I didn’t know you could curse.” Jason snarked, “Wanna share with the class?” 

Artemis stood up straighter with a more wary look, already not liking the answer the bird is going to give. Red Robin bit his lip and rubbed his cowled head, wishing that he could run it through his hair instead, “B and I visited Ra’s al Ghul to find out why his group of assassins were after them-” 

“Don’t tell me Ra’s is after them.” Jason deadpanned, his bare face utterly emotionless. He held his hands around the twins in an unconscious protective gesture. 

Tim nodded, “We couldn’t figure out _why_ he was interested in them.” Or the comment on getting heirs with the girl. Tim turned a little green in disgust. He’s 17 years old and she’s 13. Utterly gross. He very carefully did not mention that right now. Not in front of the kids who may or may not hear the conversation or to Jason who was getting more a more surly.  
Artemis face darkened, “If he lays one hand on a single strand of hair, I will cut him down.” 

Tim continued but he gave Artemis a grim smile, “But I think I may have an idea. Why would Ra’s al Ghul be interested in a couple of aliens?” He asked rhetorically, “But with this Pit involvement, I think it may have something to do with that. I have never heard of the Pit influence being positive.” He looked at his predecessor for confirmation. 

“Not a lick of anger or edge of insanity. Just ...contentment and happiness.” 

“I think this suddenly got a little bit bigger than any of us realized.” 

“No shit Baby Bird.” 

\- 

It took another hour before the jet suddenly had two more passengers in a form of whirlwind parents. The kids are awake but groggy from the anesthetics and the instinctual knowledge that they are safe that they just took their parents smothering with no complaints. 

“You are not allowed to be kidnapped!” Pam complained, hugging Dani with as much strength she could. Joe hugged Danny and added on, “Or else you are grounded until you are 18 years old.” 

Pam paused then glared at Dani, holding her back by the shoulders, “No super hero business until you are _at least_ 18 years old!” Dani only blinked tiredly then groaned, smooshing her face into Pam’s shoulder. 

Jason only sighed in pure relief in being free. Tim snickered and whispered, “Brought down by two little 13 year olds.” 

Jason discreetly flipped Tim the bird, out of sight of the parents in full protective Mama Bear Mode. Pam honestly scared him. 

Biz continued to pout at not getting more hugs from the twins. Kon awkwardly patted his arm, “I’m sure that, once they wake up fully, you’ll get to meet them properly.” Biz looked a little mollified. 

Artemis looked at Pam approvingly much to Jason’s silent horror. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy early Christmas! Happy Hanukkah and every other celebration! I hope you are enjoying yourselves so far with this story and with your holiday. Whether you are celebrating with friends, family, or just by yourself and relaxing, I hope it's a good one.
> 
> And I want to say that I may not answer to your comment right now, but I do massively enjoy reading them. Including the few of you who give out great ideas and I thoroughly enjoyed reading your guesses.


	11. Jason ask and Twins answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason ask some questions, the Twins answer. 
> 
> He doesn't like the answers.
> 
> Tim develops a theory.

They all decided not to go straight to Batman just yet. Or to the Justice League.

For one, Jason wanted to question the kids on _why_ they seem to latch on to him when they weren’t even fully conscious. Another is because they wanted to make Batman and Superman squirm while they wait in impatience. Besides, majority of the founding members were busy with big League crisis that took them off world. So they had time to get to know the twins.

Another reason is because the Bakers, astonishingly enough, are reluctant to meet with the bigwigs. 

When asked why, Pam only gave them a glare that spoke full volume on how much she would fight tooth and nail on the subject matter while Joe explained, “Danny and Dani are our kids. We don’t want them to be taken away from us.” The two kids still drooled in their sleep. It seems like the exposure to kryptonite knocked them to deep sleep to heal.

Red Robin assured them that that will not happen. Not only would it be cruel to take them away from their parents, but he also reasoned that the kids would certainly give them hell.

“Besides,” Red Robin continued, “We’re not villains. They’re young and they looked like they hadn’t had much experience in superheroing. We noticed that they had been developing their powers along your travels.”

Pam and Joe gave each other slightly alarmed looks then faced him again, “You been tracking us?” 

“Yup. B and the good old boy scout had been trying to find you guys since Metropolis.” Jason drawled from his corner of the tiny abode in the desert. They also decided not to go back to the states just yet and let the kids sleep off the ordeal. Since they weren’t clinging to him, Jason has a much better appreciation on how adorable they look with their fading black dye showing the snowy feathery white hair underneath. Surprisingly their skin has a slight tan look to it. Hood reasoned that it’s a good thing because he doubted that they could act like plants and gain strength and powers from the sun if they didn’t have the skin pigment cells to do it. 

“But…_why_?” Pam asked, holding Dani closer to herself.

“Well, for one-” Hood held up a finger, ignoring the muffled shout from outside the little house where two clones and an Amazonian are sparing outside, “-You have several really bad guys after them. And I mean really fu-reaking bad guys.” He barely restrained from cursing due to Pam’s sharp look, “The guy we rescued them from had always had an interest in Kryptonians and he’s from Metropolis.” He finished noticing the restrained pinched look on the parent’s face.

“Another is from Nanda Parbat.” Tim added, watching them closely and their reaction did not disappoint him. 

Pam and Joe both winced.

“Can you tell us what happened there?” Tim prodded, subtly activating the recording to be sent directly to Oracle and to the Batcave along with his own memory drive.

Pam and Joe looked at each other again, having a silent conversation. Silently arguing. Pam looked more on the side of not letting them know of anything. Joe looked more open to the idea of getting help.

“You have my promise that we are here to protect you and them.” Tim through out.

That seems to settle it when Pam sighed, “Oh for the love of- fine. Nanda Parbat….was our first destination in our effort to stay out of anyone’s radar since the whole thing in Metropolis started.” 

Outside went suspiciously silent.

“Why there?” Jason butted in, “Almost anywhere else is better than that.” 

“Blame my husband. He had Danny do a blind dart throw on a map.”

There was a beat of silence before there was a faint laughter coming from outside and Joe sighed in exasperation, “You’re never letting that go, are you?”

“Nope.” Pam answered without looking at him, “Now. Everything was going alright for the first few days in the country, but then all the sudden the kids were acting weird. They hid their faces more and then dragged us off into running. I didn’t notice anything wrong at first until we were running out in the open plain, away from the little town.” 

Joe continued for her once she looked down at the sleeping Dani, “That’s when we noticed a group of individuals in dark clothing. I hate to say this but they look like you would see in assassins or ninjas.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Jason mumbled under his breath and Tim gave him a look. Joe stared at Jason then sighed, “For some reason a couple of them had little bottles of pulsating glowing green liquid. I noticed that when the kids started to carry us to run faster.”

He scratched the growing stubble, “When we got cornered to a cliff, one man approached, looking a lot more lavished and distinguished from the rest of the assassins.”

Tim and Jason nodded and said, “Ra’s al Ghul.”

Pam picked up from there, “If I wasn’t terrified out of my mind, I would have smacked both of them for smart mouthing him while we were _surrounded_.” Pam give both kids a gimlet stare.

Both kids snored away, blissfully unaware.

There was another bout of laughter from outside and Kon quietly burst in, looking decidedly roughed up, “What did they say?” Bizarro squeezed himself inside the small door, Artemis following with a satisfied gait.

Tim gave his friend a fond stare, already knowing that they had been eavesdropping with their super hearing.

“‘Great. Another megalomaniac.’” She pointed a finger to the girl in her arms and then to the boy in Joe’s arm, “‘Nope, stranger danger.’ When he invited us to stay at his palace.”

There were snrks and a couple giggles, not willing to laugh loudly in case it would wake the kids. Bizarro smiled, "Them Ghost are cute."

Tim only smiled but gestured the Bakers to finish their story. Pam continued, “He mentioned something about the Lazarus? Water I think. Something about wondering why it had been acting weird.” Pam shrugged.

Tim and Jason gave each other worrying looks behind the cowl and hood.

-

Strangely enough, both kids woke yelping out a Greek God of Time’s name.

Artemis gave them a suspicious look and the kids sheepishly answered that they were dreaming. Artemis gave them another suspicious look, not entirely buying it but was willing to let it go for now.

“Weirdest name to yell out upon waking, but alright kids! You have a couple questions I need answered. First, what are your connections to the Lazarus waters.” 

That gave him a blank uncomprehending look in turn. Dani hesitantly replied, “....Lazarus water?”

“You….you don’t know what that is?” Twin shakes of their head was his answer.

Danny perked up, “Egomaniac number two mentioned that, but we don’t know what it is.”

Red Hood only shook his head, “Okay, let try this again. Have you seen any glowing green waters? Causes insanity once you are touched by it? Causes voices in your head and gives you uncontrollable rage?” 

Immediately there were reaction to the first sentence, recognition flickered through their faces which immediately morphs into distaste. But when Red Hood continued his line of questioning, they went right back into being confused.

“We know the green water. We can feel it when we’re nearby it. But….it never caused insanity to us. It’s just normal water to us.” Dani shrugged, “‘Cept we hate it.”

“Considering our first memory was waking up drowning in it.” Danny mumbled.

“What’s your earliest memory?” Red Robin asked with a strange tone in his voice. Jason looked at his predecessor with a frown, not liking where this line of question is going.

“Drowning in green water.” Both replied simultaneously shivering and the two bats in the room frowned harder, Artemis had a contemplative look on her face, and Kon leaned back with a forced neutral look on his face, strangely studying them, “Then punching our way out of it to dry land.” Danny finished with an anxious look. Pam rubbed a soothing hand through his hair. Then the youngest looking male in the house looked at Jason with narrowed eyes, “Speaking of feeling the water, why can I feel you? You feel….” He trailed off, struggling to find a word for it. It’s not his ghost sense, he no longer has it, but it’s really familiar.

So far the only thing he felt anything that activated his ‘ghost sense’ were the so called Lazarus waters that he initially thought were ectoplasm. It certainly would explain why the viscosity of the two were different. Ectoplasm was more like a runny gel while the water he learned to dislike is exactly that. Water.

“Like a protective older brother.” 

Danny perked up and smiled at his sister before turning to a cringing Jason, “Yeah, like an older protective brother.”

“You mean to tell me you _woke up_ in that green shit? And you crawled out of from under ground?!” Jason asked, feeling disgusted. Pam and Joe both frowned at him but Jason is far from caring about the fact that he cursed in front of them, “Someone fucking buried you?!” 

They tried to answer but they blanked out. Jason didn't see this but Tim did and made a note before turning to Jason.

Jason experienced that horrifying moment and it was not the experience he ever wanted to go through again. He literally made a will with expressed instructions to burn his body should he ever die again. Being dead then memory of being buried alive and clawing his way out of his grave, then nothing. Brain dead as far as his memory went, which was nothing after unburying himself, then memory made a violent restart in the green water.

That Pit Madness followed him ever since, first loud and impossible to ignore, then muted.

Until he met the twins, “And what do you mean you didn’t hear any voices? No uncontrollable anger?” He asked with an edge of anger bleeding through. He stood up to pace.

He noticed Baby Bird shifting in place as a silent warning to cool it.

The twins both glared at the Red Hood, “It was just like any water. Except it’s glowing and we nearly drowned in it. We don’t know how we ended up underground, only we punched our way out.”

“Honey, don’t forget that it was pulsating in Nanda Parbat.” Joe added absentmindedly, remembering how Pam and he found the kids. They never asked when they first brought them home. Somehow, they both had a distant thought that they were buried alive. They found evidence of recent liquid in the surrounding area of the two holes in the ground. They refused to let that thought go into the forefront to their minds, but with this Q&A session going on, Joe found himself hugging his little boy closer. 

‘Whoever had them before, will not be having them again.’ Joe thought viciously.

“And it was pulsating.” Dani finished from Pam's embrace.

Before Jason, or anyone really, could respond to that, there was a _tab-tap, tab-tap, tab-tap_. Slow and steady. Everyone looked at Red Robin as he continued to tap two fingers on the table. 

Kon gave him a look that he knows that Red Robin knows something. Or has a theory and he’s working it out right now. Red Hood’s body language just screams _What the hell?_

Now that he has the twins attention, he continued the stead tab-tap on the table, “Was the pulse like this?” 

“No, faster.” Danny answered with a confused look, wondering how on earth he figured it was a double pulse instead of a single pulse.

Red Robin then clapped his hands together in a muffled _lubdub lubdub lubdub_. Faster.

Like a heartbeat of a person who is scared and running.

Something clicked in Jason’s mind.

_Oh._

“Yeah! Just like that!” Danny looked really surprised and Red Robin stopped the beat, “How did you…-”

Kon finally interjected into the conversation, looking at the twins first then at his team leader, “I never noticed earlier, but the rhythm is perfectly in sync. I haven’t spent enough time to really listen in different circumstances, but I’m sure that is something important for you to know.” 

“Thanks Kon.”

“Hey! Someone over here would like to know what’s going on.” Dani called out with an irritated pout.

Jason answered instead of Tim, “The pulse was your heartbeat kids.”

Danny opened his mouth to argue, then snapped it shut. Opened again then closed it with a blank look on his face. Dani stared at Jason with a blank look on her face which trailed off focus.

Jason’s heart stuttered at the blank looks. It reminded him a little too closely to what he imagined his own face was when he was brain dead.

“Give it a second.” Pam told the rest of the group before they could go into panic mode, “This happened a few times since we had them.”

Both gasped as they both returned to themselves and they grumbled themselves, “I really hate that.”

“What happened Little Ones?” Artemis asked in a tone that convinced them to answer. “We tried to remember the time before waking up in the green waters.” Danny just sounded irritated. Like the fact that he was bound to the Lazarus water and possibly buried alive and getting psychological or physiological trauma induced amnesia was just a minor inconvenience.

Unbelievable.

Jason turned to Tim, “We need to go to Batman as soon as he’s back. This is not something small.”

Red Robin typed on his arm bracer and spoke, “Sent this to O. As soon as he’s home, we’ll know.”

This is a clusterfuck. And they hadn’t even gotten to asking them about their ability to density shift.

-

Red Robin was waiting for them in the Watchtower when the Founding Members plus a few more members finally came back from their mission. Batman, instead of going to the Zeta-Beam to the Cave, walked straight to him. Superman followed because he had a feeling that this was going to be related to him somehow.

The other members were curious but left the matter alone. For the most part. 

Some kept their ears open for more gossip.

Once Batman was close enough, Red Robin started his verbal report, “I want to start this that we have the kids and they are safe-”

“Hey Superman! Did you get two more clones or something?” Green Arrow called out, “Because they were on the News lately. All week. Especially after they were publicly kidnapped by Deathstroke and Deadshot.” 

“_What?_” Batman grit out and Superman looked like he just had a heart attack.

Red raised his hand in a placating gesture, “_I just said_ that they’re fine. Safe in Gotham at the moment with Red Hood obsessively watching over them. Yes-" Red added when he felt a skeptical brow raise from Batman, "Somehow they taken an extreme liking to Hood and vice versa even when Hood denies it. And Superman, they were black haired and blue eyed for a short while but it was only temporary, they are back to being white haired, green eyed.” He added in with a louder voice for the peanut gallery in the back. _No they are not clones and mind your own business, please._

Lowering his voice so only Batman and Superman could hear, “But we have a bigger problem. Bring J’onn with us as well. He might want to be in on this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy New Year!
> 
> I'm so glad that you are enjoying this story. 
> 
> If you are interested in talking to me, my tumblr is here: https://keetajet.tumblr.com/


	12. Phantom goes shopping and Superman finally meets them again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clone solidarity with the Phantoms, shopping spree with the black card, and Superman was not expecting the kind of reaction meeting the twins would be.

Spending the entire week with Jason Todd, not that he made a token effort to keep his identity a secret because _he did, honest_, was an experience in itself. They considered themselves to be pretty well traveled by now, but it was in the Middle Eastern countries that they traveled the most within the last half a year. 

Or at least Danny did. Dani still had him beat in terms of how many countries she traveled to during their last life.

But he’s considering their new life a do over, so they are both equally well traveled and that is that. Danny nodded resolutely to himself at that little fact, ignoring his sister’s look. Not that he can tell her what’s on his mind since it involved their previous life.

Back to living with Jason Todd. Red Hood showed the little family of four his more stocked but hardly ever used safe house because it was located in a more upscale part of Gotham, not wanting to place them in the more dangerous and seedy part of the city.

Dani was more comfortable at the dark atmosphere of the city, Danny however was more ...unnerved. Again, he figured Dani had been in this type of city a lot more than he had. She was a nomad, he was a small town boy that never got used to the big city life. 

“A lot of things about this city changed,” Joe started one morning, first day after temporarily moving into the city, “new buildings, new Wayne CEO, and the crazies. But there are some things about Gotham that will never change.” 

“What’s that?” Danny asked.

“It’s the atmosphere. And I’m not talking about the perpetual smog and the never ending clouds blocking the sky.”

Boy can Danny understand. There is this pressure in the city that felt alive. Almost like feeling the ectopl- Lazarus waters. It’s a physical and visceral thing. He wondered if Dani can feel it.

One look over to her shows that, yes, she could feel it.

Another thing about them lately that had been creeping up lately is that they could feel the taint of death on Jason, but still have a roaring flame of stubborn life. It’s not just the lazarus water in his blood that made some part of their lizard brain say ‘kin’, but the kinship of experiencing true death. Danny was alive then died. Dani was dead to begin with but was given a breath of life in the lab setting. There were several people that they felt was _close_ to death, but never actually died and inexplicably brought back to life long after they should have been nothing but rot or dust.

They both could also feel that Jason Todd has a good soul, which is something that freaked Danny and Dani the most since they came to this life. He had _never_ felt anyone’s souls before. 

He wondered if that’s the alternative to his previous ghost sense? Or is that something of a gift from Mother?

A feeling like oil slick moved at the back of his mind at Her name and he shivered. He’s not going to think that his ‘Grandmother’ is something he’s bound to. He never seen her and he’s already terrified of her. No matter how much Cloc- Chronos seems to be comfortable when She shows her ‘presence'.

_Moving on._

It took a bit of cajoling, but Pam and Joe reluctantly allowed the twins to go hang out with Jason to explore the city during their early stay. Joe might have lived in Gotham for years while in college, Jason is the very definition of Gotham kid and lived almost his whole life in the cesspool of the city. He knows every nook and cranny of the city that the two superpowered aliens teens can explore.

Not without having them have their hair dyed black and blue eye contacts in which Jason brought the supplies for them. Their white haired green eyes look is a litte ...conspicuous even for Gotham city. So with Red Hood’s vigilante identity shedded and Jason Todd identity donned, the trio of black haired and blue eyed group set out to the city. 

Since Bizarro ‘kidnapped’ the Bakers adults, the four were left without their clothes and laptops _again_, Dani and Danny both wanted to go shopping restock their supplies again. Despite that, Bizarro was an absolute delight to them and Dani especially latched on to both Bizarro and Kon once she realized that they both were clones of Superman himself.

When questioned about their relationship to the Big Blue, both the clones looked at each other and Bizarro answered, “Him Superman doesn’t like me.” 

“Or me, not really.” Kon added in, “He doesn’t like the fact that we were made to kill him, or the fact that we were made with his DNA without his consent.”

Danny twitched in indignation and scowled, “Well that’s stupid of him.” 

The female twin crossed her arms and nodded, “It’s not like you were asked to be made for that purpose.” Danny looked at her with a sad knowing look but she didn’t let it get to her.

If they both decidedly hung around the two supers clones a little more closely before they left, no one was going to question it.

Before the Super clones left, both Danny and Dani extracted a promise for them to visit whenever and Kon smiled, sharp and feral that only complemented his bad boy look, “Batman sure doesn’t like any metas in his city. Sure, I’ll visit. It gives me more reason to bug Red over there.” 

Red Robin visibly rolled his eyes from his corner of the penthouse, drafting up blueprints to fortify the house more for the Baker’s benefit. He’s going to make this little home stronger than Fort Knox before any assassins can think about coming in and nab the family.

He also very carefully did not mention that the twins still have tiny tracker implants on their backs when Deadshot shot them. It’s a _very_ good failsafe if they were ever kidnapped. They never asked how they were found, so he never volunteered the information.

Not that he would even if they did ask.

Tim focused on setting up the security after convincing Pam and Joe to leave the building with their own temporary debit card to shop for their replacement clothing and phone. If they stopped along the way to get some food, no one was going to blame them.

For Jason, he lead the group straight to the shopping district of Gotham and as soon as Jason let the kids loose in the clothing store, the kids went absolutely nuts in getting clothing. Dani with femine and and casual while Danny got into the graphic tees with space and alien puns. They showed no remorse in getting the things they needed and extra when Jason literally told them, “Go nuts. I got B’s black card and he’s not going to notice the dip in his funds.” 

When they were in the tech store, browsing through the selection of laptops for education and gaming ability, they hit a little snag when some of the shopping patron eyed them with suspicious recognition. They whispered and pointed at the twins much to their growing paranoia.

Their teenage boy, maybe a year older than them, went up to the twins much to the parents embarrassment but obvious eager curiosity and Jason was prowling at a distance, ready to jump in as a distraction should things get a little out of hand.

“Hey, are you the Kuwait Supers?” The kid asked, bright eyed and barely managing to hold back the excitement.

From the corner of their eyes, they saw Jason slap his own face at the same time they both realized that they were black haired and blue eyed when they were caught on camera saving the city and getting _publicly kidnapped_.

Danny panicked. Because the identity somehow feels incredibly backwards.  
“Yes.” “No.”

A thud from a sharp bony elbow and strangled noise rent the air. Danny sweated and corrected himself, “No.” 

The kid lit up like a Christmas tree and Jason jumped in, “Okay! Time to go Little Limpets. Grab you shits, we’re getting out of here.” And hauled them from the collar of their shirts while they each frantically grabbed the box of laptop and Jason powered through the store to the front and barked the cashier to ring up their purchase please and thank you. Completely ignoring the excited chatter of the teenager that was gathering curious crowd.

As soon they rushed into the ‘borrowed car’, thanks Bruce, Dani whirled to Danny and snapped at him, “What was that?!” 

Danny raised his arms defensively, “What?! I’m sorry, I panicked!” 

“Kid, that was just absolutely embarrassing.” Jason’s tone was so completely dry which caused Danny to blush brilliantly green in pure agonizing embarrassment and he slid lower into the nice leather seat of the car and covered his face.

Jason dialed on his burner phone to Red Robin, knowing that it’s day time and normally Red Robin would not normally be working, but due to the need of secrecy, Tim is working as Red Robin. 

Jason wasn’t worried about himself. He’s still legally dead and there are other Jason Todds in the world.

“Yo, Baby Bird. The Phantom boy got himself into a little bit of a pickle.” Danny and Dani both jolted again like they touched a live wire at the name, some complicated emotions passed through their eyes and this time Jason noticed it. 

There was a sigh, “What happened?”

“There are people that recognized them as the Kuwait Supers as they’re calling ‘em and Danny did such a poor job in denying it, it’s only going to spread. So we need any footage of them deleted and we need to wash their dye off and get different colored contacts.” Danny swallowed and glowered, hating the fact that he’s going to have to ditch his past look because he messed up.

Dani spoke up, “Hazel. If we need to change, I want Hazel.”

“Teal.” Danny grumbled.

“I’ll get Oracle online to help with this. I still need to finish upgrading the penthouse before the day ends.”

-

A week later two white haired kids found themselves in the bat cave, meeting Superman officially for the first time in awe.

Superman felt a swell of pride that the awed looks are directed at him.

“Is that Martian Manhunter?!” Danny yelped, finally seeing the green martian in the cave and are there _stars_ in his eyes?! 

“Yes. I am J’onn J’onzz and I am a martian, little one.” Danny’s voice squeaked with how hard he was nerding over the fact, nevermind that the kid is an alien himself. 

Clark felt himself deflate and Batman couldn’t help but smirk at his friend’s suffering. Tim and Jason were both laughing their asses off from their corner of the cave, Jason with his Red Hood on and _absolutely_ recording the reaction for the Bakers. _Honest_.


	13. The origin of their name is finally given to the Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins have a fun beginning up at the Watchtower, but the mood quickly turns somber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long absence! 
> 
> I was busy with the 6 weeks online course in school on top of working near full time, which does include the near 2.5 hours of travel time to get to and back from work.
> 
> But anyways, here is chapter 13.

Visiting the Justice League Watchtower was...honestly?

It was the highlight of Danny’s two lives.

If meeting Martian Manhunter ramped up the fanboy meter, being in an actual space station broke the ceiling of the meter to the point where Dani actually edged away from him, her face slightly green from the sheer utter embarrassment on the fact that she’s _related_ to this dork.

The fanboy in question was mentally screaming - _squealing_ \- like an actual kid in a space station, forgetting that he’s actually mentally almost 20 years old. 

The worst bit was when he saw the window showing the view of Earth and Danny was mentally _gone_ much to the adults amusement, though Batman smirked, and Dani’s complete mortification, hissing at her brother to _get ahold of yourself_!

The adults amusement quickly left when they realized that Danny was sinking through the floor and was a couple inches into the thick reinforced glass viewing wall. With pounding heart and a burst of superspeed, Superman quickly pulled the exuberant kid back before he could fall face first into the open space.

The theory that the kids might be hybrids only impounded on the sudden parental-like fear of not knowing what their limits are. 

Surviving in the vacuum of space is not one that Superman wanted to test on the kids without a controlled environment.

The little scare quickly brought Danny back to reality and he gave a sheepish smile, “Sorry.” 

“Just….let’s try to keep on solid ground and not…_go through it_.” Superman sighed.

Jason, in his Red Hood identity, snorted, “Good luck with that. They’ve been little shits since I've been watching them.” Then he turned to Batman and Red Robin, who were both standing next to J’onn, who was staring intently at them, “Did you know they developed another power?”

“Wait, what? Other than the phase shifting ability?” Red asked incredulously, looking at the two kids who suddenly smoothed out their ‘cat ate the canary look’ into an innocent look. Batman, J’onn, Superman, and a couple more members of the League now just joining the peanut gallery looked at the two kids who looked entirely too innocent.

That is, the innocent look slowly turned into a more concentrated look.

Nothing happened at first. Just as Red Robin was going to look back at Hood to ask for clarification since he had the feeling that the kids would not volunteer the information, but the words got stuck at the back of this thoat and it turned into a squawk when his cape and Batman’s cape both developed a mind of its own and waved around like it was majestically flapping in the wind.

Batman did nothing, just rolled with the punches and walked deeper into the Watchtower, towards the lab. The flowing cape in the nonexistent wind only added the flair of the dramatic exit.

Hood just scoffed, “Lame. I was hoping you would wrap his cape around his head and smother him.” 

Danny snorted, “I’m not that mean. But I never took Batman to be dramatic.”

Everyone. Single. Person within hearing distance all snorted. Understatement of the century.

“He does have his taste for the flair.” Wonder Woman answered with an amused smile, finally catching Dani’s attention who then squeaked and promptly grabbed Danny’s arm, shaking it in a _omg omg omg_.

Danny gave her a disgruntled look of _hypocrite!_ which she ignored, instead there was a near silent squeal at seeing her role model up close and nearly personal, shaking his arm harder with an excited grin.

Meeting Artemis of Bana Midghal was awesome but in retrospect too short. Most of the time Dani was unconscious to really appreciate her. And once she realized that Artemis was an Amazonian woman, the said woman already left much to the female twin’s disappointment.

She’s definitely asking the Amazonian for Ancient Greek stories and language lessons.

“Wonder Woman.” Jason acknowledged her with a two finger salute, admiration and respect clearly heard through the voice modulator.

Red Robin, now with his cape still again due to the twins distraction of seeing Wonder Woman, sighed and pointed his thumb back to where Batman disappeared off to, “Well, as much as we like to chit chat, B’s waiting for us at the lab.

That caused all good nature in the twin to evaporate like a pathetic puddle drying up in the middle of August in Death Valley and they stiffened up, causing everyone, including Diana to eye them with concern.

Danny scowled and crossed his arms, green eyes glowing brighter, “No.” Dani shifted her stance into a confrontational one and bared her teeth in a threatening gesture. The white hair and the presence of glowing green eyes made her look a little more alien than human.

A pause.

A Green Lantern, Hal, leaned towards Red Flash and whispered, “That’s a lot of animosity for a single word.” Flash grimaced.

Red Robin sighed, resigned, “Okay, we’ll walk, but not to the lab right away. How about the Meeting Room? Where we can have privacy?” The peanut gallery lightly dispersed at that.

The twins hesitated until Hood walked up to them and clapped his hands on their shoulders, “C’mon limpets. No labs. You got my word on that.” 

Finally that got them to calm down and start moving.

All the while, J’onn, momentarily forgotten on how quiet he is, listened to an interesting discovery.

Or rather, what he couldn’t.

\-----------

“Their surface thoughts are shrouded in static.”

Batman’s shift in typing speed was the only sign that he heard the Martian’s words. 

Currently up on the computer screen, the dossier on the twins was being filled in, including the psych profile, updating it to include playfulness and mischievousness with powers. 

It also included possible mental disorder list added in by RH and RR, such as: 

_possible dissociation and PTSD, with a definitive trauma induced amnesia_ was listed in bold by his second eldest son. 

Weakness section remained small, only listing Kryptonite and family.

A list of powers is being updated with alarming speed since the twins have been found: 

_Flight, super strength, modified laser vision (possible due to Lazarus waters or hybrid status - RR), Super sense? Phase shifting (hypothesis - hybrid status with Martian biology - RR), higher than normal speed._

_Martian hybrid theory: pending with possible Martian related powers._

Batman marked the pending powers of telekinesis off and placed it in the list of definitive super powers.

J’onn continued, “I did not go deeper, since I would need to ask their permission to do it, but usually in a state of heightened emotions, words and sentences are broadcasted.” 

He paused, reading their dossier in silence before continuing, “It’s….curious. When they were excited, the static was there, but barely audible to me. But as soon as Red Robin mentioned the lab, they immediately became hostile and the static reached a new crescendo. Not a single coherent word was let out.”

Another line of words was added in the profile: _Possible immunity to telepaths._

“Man Bats. I don’t know where you or your brood found them, but they are something else.” Barry zipped in the lab with Hal sauntering behind, “They do not like the word ‘Lab’ in any stretch of the imagination.”

_Trauma induced amnesia: induced by experimentation?_

Another presence popped in the dossier and it quickly typed in _Try being buried alive as the source. They check out hard core when you ask them about their life before then._

Batman frowned and typed back to Hood, _Check out, how?_

Red Robin replied this time, _Checked out as in, someone jumped out of the ship running and screaming, leaving the ship to crash. Their parents reported that this happened occasionally._

_Yeah, and they treat the trauma like it’s an annoyance. I know I use my death humor a lot, but I don’t full on check out when I think about my traumas._

Batman’s brow rose from behind the cowl at seeing the vehemence in Jason’s texted words. Hal whistled, “Wow. Sounds like a case for Canary to chew on.”

Barry frowned, “Lazarus waters?”

Hal sidled up closer to lean against Batman’s back of the seat, “So, what I'm getting with this is- You think this guy might be a Kryptonian?"

Batman didn’t say anything, _shocking_, and moved his focus to a different screen and brought up the stolen information of the twins genetic makeup, the yellow highlights indicating relation to the Kryptonian species. With a few clicks, the genetic profile of several Kryptonians was brought up and it matched, barring familial relations. 

It also brought up a picture of their blood under a microscope and Flash looked more closely at it, intrigued.

"Okay, half Kryptonian. Same as the girl?" Hal pressed, leaning more heavily on the seat while Barry.

"....."

"You know Bats, it's actually kind of hard to understand brooding language. I'm not exactly fluent in it."

"Hn."

"Ah, there's the language I can understand. And here's another thing, this guy is half Kryptonian. But wHY IS HIS BLOOD GREEN?"

"Either Martian half of his parentage or he's half a physical embodiment of the Lazarus waters. Maybe both. I'll need to test that."

"......That's the craziest theory I have ever heard." The resident space cop finished dryly.

Barry huffed out an incredulous laugh, “No kidding. And testing it might be a problem if they don’t consent to giving their blood.”

J’onn nodded, small and subtle towards Batman, as if he was answering a question that was silently asked and not as an agreement to what Hal and Barry just said.

Hal frowned, feeling a little irritated at feeling left out of the conversation but was soon mollified when it became apparent that Batman was asking permission to bring J’onn’s DNA profile.

The other half of the highlights, the pink unknown ones, was suddenly answered as a match that left the residents occupying in the room speechless.

J’onn didn’t know what to feel about that revelation.

\--------------

People seem to have forgotten that Superman is not the only alien species that is nearly extinct. That there are only a handful of them left in the universe, clones and hybrid included. There are also only a handful of Martians left in the universe. J’onn is one of the few Green Martians left alive.

So to find out that the two pale siblings are genetically half martians was a shocking blow to his psych and it left him wanting to telepathically connect with them to check up on them, to get to know them and to help train them on their martian abilities.

But he refrained due to several reasons.

One: As far as he knows, they have been raised on Earth. Earthlings have a much more stricter view on causal telepathic conversation. They value their mental privacy to allow a telepath just casually waltz inside and say hello.

Two: The static on their thoughts might be a natural barrier to a telepath, the extent of it is unknown. Whether it's just to obscure thoughts from prying telepaths or if it has hidden traps that can harm or kill the intruder, owner, or both.

And three: The timing is not optimal. There are times and places where he can formally introduce himself to the twins and right now, with his suspicion, along with Superman and Batman’s suspicion, that the twins don't actually know about their alien heritage. Much less their double alien heritage. 

He also needed to go back to try to find out _where_ they came from! Was there another Martian out there that somehow had twins with a Kryptonian? Is this Martian alive? He knows that the twins are not biologically related to him in any stretch, just that they are the same species as him. Or at least, half of them are.

Was it a natural birth? Or was there science involved?

Based on the twins vehement hatred of labs, and it was an old hatred, the last option seems more likely. And considering the history of Martian, there may have been a rogue Martian that went into a less ethical territory into creating them.

“Oh jeeze. Wonder who is the mom and who is the dad?” Hal groaned, rubbing the side of his face like he wanted to wipe that thought out of his brain.

Good question. Something to look into as well. And based on Batman's stoney silence, he's itching to find that out as well.

\------------

Diana. Is. Awesome! Dani couldn’t help but immediately go up to her and ask her various questions about Ancient Greek and Rome, asked to learn the language, and what was Themyscira like?

Wonder Woman smiled, delighted to see another youth intensely curious about her culture and she answered any questions she could as she, the two ex-Robins, Superman, and the twin brother all headed towards the board room where all meetings tend to take place. Superman slowed down as they reached the door and looked at the twins, “I’m going to head to the mess hall for food. Is there anything you two would like?” 

“Chili dogs. At least 3 of them.” Hood grunted, opening the door to head inside. Red Robin visibly rolled his eyes under the cowl and gave Superman a wry smile before heading after his older brother. 

Danny had a thoughtful look on his face as he looked at Hood disappearing behind the door before the grumble of his stomach got him to answer Supe’s waiting gaze, “Actually, chili dog sounds good right now.” He gave a sheepish smile, “With a side of hot sauce.”

“Bratwurst with sauerkraut.” Dani piped in, suddenly craving the German dish. Well, actually, she had been craving it for a long time since she read through the world’s recipe in this life and the simple dish popped out. She missed having it since her last life, she had it quite a few times when she was in Germany and other german speaking countries. 

Superman gave them both a brilliant smile, completing the boy scout look that made him famous, “10 chili dogs to be safe and a plate of bratwurst with sauerkraut.” 

Wonder Woman nodded to Superman as he left and the group of three walked inside to see both Red Hood and Red Robin typing on their respective tech, cell phone from Hood and a wrist computer from Red Robin. The body language of Hood was lined with agitation while the other showed clinical apathy which thawed a little to show a hint of sadness as he typed something extra.

Both put away their respective tech when they noticed the twins walking in with Wonder Woman.

Hood still thrummed with agitation so Danny elected to sit right next to him to try to get his mind off of whatever was bothering him, “Superman is bringing in 10 chili dogs, Dani got Bratwurst, whatever that is.” Danny pointed his thumb to her who only crossed her arms, “Honestly, bro, you don’t know what bratwurst is? Only that it’s better than a regular hot dog, that’s for sure.”

Jason, now that he took off the helmet, leaving him in only the domino to protect his identity, snorted, “I’ll have to agree with Limpet number 1 here. Chili dogs are clearly superior.” Then ducked under that pen that suddenly flew from behind him, “Nice try. I know how you work with your budding telekinesis you little brat.”

“Pizza trumps all.” Cut in Red Robin and both twins nodded in a _sounds legit_ motion.

“You can shut up. You like pineapple on your pizza you heathen.” Jason snarked back, “Your opinion on food is automatically disqualified.” Danny’s face screwed up, “Pineapple? Really?” 

The pen pelted Danny’s head this time, “Hey, Hawaiian pizza is good! Pineapple on pizza is delicious and those who can’t stand it are weak.” Dani jabbed her finger at her brother's chest when she walked by to sit on the other side of Jason. Red Robin smirked and they both fist bumped when she sat next to him, sitting between Red Robin and Red Hood.

“_Children,_” Diana interjected with a serene but amused smile, “Ice cream is clearly the superior food.”

Jason immediately brought his hands up and folded, “Yeah, alright, Di. You are completely right, ice cream is clearly the superior choice of food.” And kicked Danny’s leg when he was about to retort that ice cream is not food but it a dessert. His mouth snapped shut and he scowled at his chosen older brother, and grumbled but remained quiet.

Diana smiled in victory.

Soon Superman walked in with a large plate full of chili dogs and another plate of three links on top of a pile of fermented cabbage.

Danny saw the plate and complained, “It’s basically sausage!” 

“Better than your chili dogs!” His sister retorted, sliding the plate closer to her so she could hover over it as to protect the plate from her brother’s sticky fingers. Which is not outside of the realm of possibility knowing that he could and _would_ steal a link.

After that, they quickly dived in to enjoy their food, even Red Robin stealing a chili dog or two to eat his fill. The only ones not eating were the original members of the Justice League who were just biding their time. Superman especially since he was waiting to ask them a few questions for Batman who is still in the Lab. 

Batman, who is watching them all on the computer monitor with J’onn, Barry, and Hal.

At some point, during the time he was getting the food, his mind reeled on the fact that he overheard that the kids are not only Kryptonian, but they are also Martian. Green Martian to be more specific.

He wondered how J’onn was taking it.

So he waited until they were done eating to begin his questions that he heard Batman verbally ask from several departments away. But first, he started off with an inconspicuous easy question, “Are you kids in school?” 

Both twins twisted their faces at the question, like seriously? It’s only slightly better than talking about the weather. But then Danny sighed, “Yeah. Online. It’s easy.” 

It honestly is. For a person who was almost ready to enter college, middle school is a piece of cake. Doubles for Dani who had extensive knowledge crammed into her head barely into her first year of living by the Froot Loop of the century who she had the unfortunate relation of being her father.

And the sporadic attendance didn’t make a dent on his grade since he had a history of being a ghostly hero with hardly any time to himself.

_Thanks Chronos._ He sarcastically thought, intentionally aiming his thought to his new Father.

Somewhere on Olympus, the Greek Pantheons immediately got curious when Chronos chuckled out loud seemingly out of nowhere.

Before Clark can proceed to another question, Dani interrupted, “Actually, I got a question for you.” She said, looking at both Hood and Robin, “It didn’t occur to me until just now, but I did remember Artemis and Biz calling us Ghost a couple times.” She ignored Superman’s frown upon hearing Biz’s name, “Why that name?”

Jason stretched his arms above his head and gestured towards Superman, placing his feet on the table, “Actually, that’s the answer that Boy Scout can answer.” Tim nudged Jason to place his feet down but Jason, the stubborn shit he is, just wiggled his butt on the chair and made himself extra comfy.

The twins directed their gaze to Superman, expectant, and he couldn’t help but sigh, “That would be because your family name means Phantom.” 

The twins jolted, wide-eyed in surprise, “....Wait, what? I thought Bakers means….well baking?” Danny asked hesitantly.

Oh boy.

“Are you aware that you’re not human?” The twins shared a panicked look.

“Well….mom did joke about us being Krypton-whassit.” Dani tried to act nonchalant in her shrug, but her shoulder movement ended up being jerky in her nervousness. Jason chortled at the butchering of the species name Kryptonian.

Superman gave a sympathetic smile, “Kryptonian. It’s been confirmed that you are half Kryptonian.”

“....._Are you serious?!_”

“What’s...the other half. Human?” Dani asked hesitantly, edging in on hopeful.

“You’re other half was just confirmed today to be Martian.” 

“And the family name…?” Danny asked in a strained voice. Jason and Tim both were silent as they watched the twins slowly break down their cool. Danny seems to be taking it just a little bit harder than his twin, who was silent.

“I have found evidence that your parent or grandparent was an escaped albino baby long before the destruction of our home planet.” Superman continued softly, recognizing that having your worldview being yanked out from under you is not easy, “They baby came from the House of Vide, which, the closest translation means Phantom.” 

And handed them the envelope that he had been carrying for weeks in hopes of giving it to them when he meets them.

They watched as the male twin snatched the envelope and quickly opened it, viewing the contents. They saw as his face crumbled and a sob was wrenched from the back of his throat. Dani floated off the chair to view what caused her brother such distress and saw the image of the stylized P that was very similar to their symbols of their past life. Only it was inside a diamond shape border similar to Superman’s symbol sitting proudly on his chest.

She sharply looked up and gave them a strikened face, tears threatening to burst out. 

Jason softly nudged Tim, “Come on. Let’s give them some space.” Tim sighed and nodded. Superman and Wonder Woman both followed to give the kids some time to grieve.

In another room, Batman sighed and muted the camera, minimizing the window until it was resting in the tiny corner of the screen to give them some semblance of privacy. 

“Poor kids.” Flash muttered and Hal nodded. J’onn had to resist himself from reaching out to them mentally because, while he can’t hear their thoughts, he can feel their emotions broadcasting and it’s full of grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the twins finally have their name and symbol back. It's a very emotional time for them to have the connection of their past life handed to them on a piece of paper.


	14. Of Godhood and Primordialism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronos finally hugs his Children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This fanfic got its first fan art! [By Amxe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809382/chapters/54848230).

They were left alone.

As soon as the door clicked shut and the monitor minimized for privacy, they were left alone.

It was with that fact that Dani finally sniffed, seeing and hearing her brother Danny sobbing over a piece of paper finally became too much for her to keep back the roiling emotions. 

She sniffed again and her breath hitched.

Then blinked.

She looked up to see an older man with a white beard, in a nice dark gray tuxedo with a purple tie sitting on the chair right across from them, smiling a sad smile.

He looks different out of the toga and the white wings, but Dani knew that this was Chronos and vaulted over the table to tackle her spiritual father in a crushing hug that, where he human, would have turned his ribs into dust due to the superhuman strength. 

Chronos returned her hug by wrapping his arms around her back and rubbing soothing circles over her shaking shoulders.

Danny jerked his head up to see the commotion and whined at the back of his throat, fresh new tears spilling out of his glowing green eyes.

Chronos opened one arm in invitation.

It was all the invitation that Danny needed to fly over the table to nearly knock all three on the floor. It was by Chronos sheer ability to freeze time that prevented him from falling flat on his back.

Hugging his two children for the first time since two life times, Chronos mused that they are settling in their childish bodies quite nicely. Their past memories as adults or near adults are there, it will always be there, but it is quite literally separate from them. It's good that they are acting like children that their bodies are.

The memory will always be incompatible to this world. No creatures, magic, or science can see their past. Unless they are Primordial Beings themselves or if they were in the Out Dimension, the Dimension that is Mother. She is the literal crossroads, the source of **ALL** Dimensions and Universes.

She is the Skeleton Key, so to speak, to see All. Any that are in Her, the Out Dimension that is her Body, would be able to see memories collected in all of their lives.

Even He, the Primordial Being of Time, cannot See everything without making sense when he is in the Dimension with his Mother. It’s why he has always elected to be reborn in different Universes. He can see ALL in that Universe. Any possibilities, any choices, past, future, what Will, what Will Never. Outside of his Mother, he can See. Inside of his Mother, he is Blind.

Chronos looked down to see the soft, fluffy white hairs of his Children. He had spent a millennium making changes in his Universe, this Dimension, to make sure that Danny and Dani would have a legitimate place. 

He knew that Mother would choose two alien species that would closely match his Children’s body in their previous lives. So he manipulated Time to make sure that a Kryptonian and a Martian would be together,

If Fate realized that he impinged on her territory, she would have been pissed. 

It’s a good thing that she could not sense Primordial Powers at play.

He made sure that there would be a possibility of a Kryptonian/Martian hybrid. And that the possibility would bore his two Children. Until the time where they could fashion their own body, some Universes do not like an anomaly without an origin. 

Yes, Mother made their bodies, but not their story.

Chronos made their story.

They are young. Infants who would struggle with memories of their past lives but unable to speak about it for their current lifetime until they die and are returned to the Out Dimension, where the cycle would repeat itself again.

Chronos sighed and closed his eyes, gently expanding his Primordial Powers to connect to Mother, not to gain her attention, but to connect to the Out Dimension without physically being there. 

Mother took no notice of him, utterly entranced with the countless other Universes and their Dimensions.

If an outsider observed them, they would have seen an older gentleman with white hair and beard and two children with white hair outlined with a haze of golden glow.

The twins perked up, looking dazed as they felt a wash of power that was starting to become familiar to them and noticed Mother’s presence. Luckily She wasn’t paying them any attention.

“Why are you here?” Danny sniffed as he sat back to rub the tears away.

Dani just borrowed further into Chrono’s neck. He continued to rub her back, occasionally running his fingers through her soft hair.

He waited nearly _14 eons_ to have them in his arms. Never had being a Primordial Being of Time felt like a curse. Each year, starting from the Big Bang to now, felt incredibly long even to an ageless being like him.

“I’m here to hug my Children.” He answered simply. He gave Danny a serene smile when the boy only just pouted at him. He’s happy to note that his Son is no longer angry at him.

But he is sad to note that they are both tired.

“I’m also here to give you your new memories.” 

Both of his Children flinched back, staring at him with wide eyes. Immediately protest erupted, “What, no-!”

“Not my memories-!”

“You can’t just-!”

“Are you _out of your-_”

Chronos raised his hands, “Peace, you won’t lose your older memories.” which quieted them down, “You won’t lose them, but the problem is that they are incompatible to this world. You will not be able to move forward in this life with your past memory holding you back.”

Both gave him a wary look then they looked at each other. They developed a way to communicate with each other purely with microexpressions and body language due to their disability. A lot of their communication takes context that all others but Chronos would not be able to understand.

Chronos was amused to ‘hear’ what they were saying.

_What do you think?_ Danny asked.

_Let’s hear what Dad has to say._ Dani answered.

_Oh great. That’s perfect._ Danny rolled his eyes.

_You have a better idea, bro?_ Dani retorted and Danny sulked.

Both turned to Chronos, “Fine, what do you have to say to us?” Danny frowned and crossed his arms.

Chronos chuckled, “Well, first, you can freely speak about your past life right now. We are connected to the Out Dimension. Time is frozen, so no being, dead or alive, can listen in on us.”

Danny’s face twisted, “It feels weird to not hear you speak vaguely in riddles, Clockwork.”

“There is Time for that. Right now is Time for me to speak to you plainly until you develop the ability to connect to the Out Dimension by yourselves.”

“What happened to us?” Dani finally asked, plopping her face back to his shoulder so that the ending of her question was muffled.

“You were reborn, Daughter. Mother made your bodies, but I made your story.”

“....this is you speaking plainly?” Danny deadpanned.

Chronos gave his Son an amused grin, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth. Looks like he needs to work on his Blunt Language, “She dropped you off in this world. All beings have a linear story. Starting from the Big Bang, to birth of stars, death, rebirth of stars. Dust creating planets around those stars…” Chronos trailed off with a knowing grin.

“...Single cell life being created on those planets to multicellular organisms.” Dani continued, still sounding muffled.

Something clicked for Danny, “....Then those multicellular life create more life! Animals, plants, and everything! Even robots are created because something _HERE_ created them!” 

Chronos gave them both a proud smile which caused Danny to flush green, “Correct.”

Danny couldn’t help but duck his head to hide the pleased grin, “I created your stories. I manipulated events on both Mars and Krypton for your templates to meet.” Chronos reached out to palm his hand on Danny’s head and against his will Danny leaned into the touch, “In many dimensions, you both were never born. But since I created the Time Paradox, you are born. This is the case of Hypothetical that turned into Technical. Since then, there are many Dimensions that branched off to create more of you. Branches where you decided to dye your hair brown instead of black. Branches where Dani was the one to catch the falling building instead of you and so on.” 

Both of his Children were quiet as they took in this information.

“You are the source, the First Generation, so to speak, of these branches.”

Dani sat up straight to look at Chronos in the eye, “Can I ask what our powers are?”

“You may.” He answered.

“Aaaaand right back to being vague again.” Danny snarked, but there was no heat in it this time.

“Some powers are gone. Some powers are new. This is for you both to find on your own, though the trials of life. Even through hardship, this is something I will not interfere with.”

Dani frowned, “What do you mean?”

“I have rules imposed on me as a Greek God in this Universe. I also have rules as a Primordial Being born in any Universe. I cannot impose on your life. I have already bent enough rules to create your story, but it is an allowable occurrence. Beyond that, your life is established and it is **your life** to live as you see fit. Hypothetically I may be a good Greek God and do my duty to stop you if you ever turned evil, or I may be evil and it would be your job to be a hero and band together with other heroes to stop me. But it is what it’s allowed. It’s a freedom of choice that you both have. I would not be able to use my Primordial powers to stop or save you beyond the last Time I saved you. I was only able to save you both from complete erasure by the Grace of Mother.”

“So….we can do whatever we want, just no Primordial Powers?” Danny summarized. 

“Yes and no.”

“Oh come on! What do you mean?!”

“Your Primordial Powers are yours, but you will not be able to use it for now, you are too young. You are simply two alien hybrids in this Universe. Once you die and are returned to the Out Dimension, your Primordial Powers will grow. Then the next time you are reborn, whether in the same Universe or in a different Universe, you may or may not become Gods. Once that happens, you will have more rules imposed on you based on what Universe you are born in.”

Both gave him a constipated look at the word “God”. Danny never liked the position of complete power. He even rejected the title of Ghost King by the Right of Conquest when he defeated Pariah Dark. Instead he immediately abdicated and handed over the leadership to Dora, helping her create a more Democratic system.

It’s what made Chronos proud to call him Son.

“For example. I am the Greek God of Time. I cannot manipulate Time to rule the world. I can only do my job to make sure that Time flows without collapse. If there is ever a chance that the Universe would collapse due to malignant actions, then I can manipulate situations to save it. Sometimes it is successful, other times it is not. In that case, I am reborn.” 

Danny and Dani paled, both looking at each other. This is too much for them to even think about.

Chronos sighed and placed his hands on their shoulders, “It is not something for you to think about now. You are two children who deserve to live their life how they see fit.”

Dani cleared her throat, “So….those new memories?” 

Chronos chuckled again, “When Time resumes again, you will live out your second life. You will get your second memories which are as real as your first memories.”

“Wait, that Symbol….that was you?” Danny interrupted suddenly when a thought came across him. Chronos nodded. Danny leaned forward to give him a crushing hug and whispered _Thank you_ in a choked voice.

He hugged them both again. He knows that he will see them again soon, but he could not get enough of hugging his Children. His _first and only Primordial Children_.

“Now, its best for you both to return to your seats you were previously.” As he watched the twins float over to their seat, he gave a smile that was full of inside jokes.

**”Time in.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time, but I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	15. Alicia Madeline Corr, Max Jackson Bently, and Robert Vlad Maisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the twins parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to put in as much of the twins past life as parallels with their new life because I received a couple of comments of the lack of DP part of the crossover. 
> 
> So I hope I manage to nail this, bringing the elements of Maddie Fenton and Jack Fenton into this universe, along with the arch nemesis of Vlad Masters.
> 
> Warning: Mentions of experimentation and slight description of burn and other injuries. And Vlad alternate being a creep.

Alicia Corr wasn’t always human. Actually, she’s not human. Period.

But to everyone else on this lively green and blue planet, Alicia is just as human as everyone else. Nothing off putting or otherwise _odd_ about her. Beautiful, deadly smart, and just a bit on the geek side with how much she focuses on genetic research.

Alicia was actually A’lci C’or, what she thought was the last living Martian alive.

But she dismissed that thought. If she delved into it, her own mind would crush her in grief. Beautiful woman with short red hair, straight bangs barely covering her brows and a hip to waist ratio that most women would either look on with envy or make them question their straight status.

Not that the hip to waist ratio is all that achievable for a normal human, there’s a benefit to being a Martian. She’s a shapeshifter, she could take on any body type she feels like when the mood strikes.

A’lci- _Alicia_ had just finished her presentation of genetic manipulations to help cure genetic defects ranging from inconvenience to deadly for her PhD. Needless to say, it went swimmingly and she graduated with honors and got her diploma.

Now she’s out in a restaurant, drinking a celebratory alcoholic drink by herself for graduating college for the 3rd time in this life, her third time being human since Mars became a barren wasteland.

She just took a long sip of her fruity drink when a shadow blocked her view of the book in theoretical applications of a doorway to another dimension. It’s all hodgepodge of magic, but she wondered if there is a literal scientific way to test it out.

She looked up to see a well built hulk of a man standing right in front of her radiating sunny warmth with another man who just oozes sliminess. Her purple eyes looked at the thinner man with caution before looking back at the bigger man and noted that he’s albino, wearing a shade to protect his eyes from the sun and a can to help navigate his world, “Can I help you with anything?” She asked.

The man gave her another brilliant smile and, with a flush of red that he had no hope of hiding, he spoke, “I couldn’t help but listen to your lecture earlier today! It was all very informative and you caught my attention with the knowledge thrown out. But I, uh...couldn’t help but notice how pretty you sounded up there, so sure of your field of expertise. You sounded like a fierce angel.” 

The other man groaned as if he was physically pained by his friend’s less than smooth flirt. But Alicia felt a blush growing on her own cheek in response. It wasn’t just his words that got to her, but the tiny minute brush of her mind touching his showed that this man was genuine, if a bit big in personality and awkwardness. She smiled back at him, finding him incredibly cute like a big puppy, “Thank you. May I know who you are?” 

“Oh! Sorry!” The larger man blustered and raised his hands for a handshake, “My name’s Max Bently, Quantum Physics student at the school you just graduated from.”

The other man rolled his blue eyes and sighed, “Robert Maisters, also Quantum Physics. This oaf here is trying to see if you are single.” He shook her hand which lingered a little too long than what was socially acceptable.

She decided that she didn’t really like this Robert.

“Rob!” Max yelped, blushing brilliantly red.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have a business that I must attend now that I am close to getting my PhD.” Robert sniffed haughtily, fixing his tie. He fixed his black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, “You’ll be fine here, Max?” 

“I’ll be fine, just as I always am! Good luck with your parents training you to take over their business!” Max called out, waving his friend goodbye. Robert didn’t bother to turn around or say anything as he left, heading into the back seat of the waiting black Bentley Mulsanne.

She frowned at the rudeness of the other man before the gentle giant of a man caught her attention, “Sorry. That was my best friend since middle school. He may seem a little cold, but he’s a great guy once you get to know him!” His voice boomed not because he’s loud, but because he’s just a large man, “Mind if I take a seat?” 

Alicia smiled at him, “Go right ahead.”

Max sat down, looking like he had no trouble whatsoever in locating the chair, “Thank you. What are you reading?” He asked, vaguely peering at the book that still remained in her hand.

She looked down, “Oh this? Just a fun read of theories in punching holes through another dimension. Like the dimension where the dead reside, that sort of thing.” She shrugged, trying to pass it off as something not serious.

Max leaned forward in interest, “Actually, that’s something that got me into quantum physics in the first place. Doorways to another dimension, wormholes, teleportations, and all that fun stuff.”

Her interest perked. Through long years of practice, she didn’t automatically mind link with him to speak with him, to get a more indepth information that two Martians can share in a fraction of a second. Instead she let out, “Oh…? Tell me more.” 

And there, Max and Alicia hit off with a good start.

\-----

Alicia, over the months and years she spent with Max, when he and his friend Robert both graduated with their own respective PhD’s, they grew closer. The closer Max grew with Alicia, the more dour Robert seemed to have become and the less trusting she became of him. She only tolerated Robert because he’s Max’s best friend.

Robert, for several years after graduating from college, became more scarce as he focused more on taking over the family business to turn it from a multimillion dollar company to a multi-billion dollar company, on par with young Lex Luther and young Bruce Wayne once he came back home from his decade long travel.

Max and Robert were young men with brilliant minds, both had the same aspiration in the beginning but soon drifted apart with differing goals. Robert became more focused on his business typhoon, becoming a powerful man with his mind that trained in quantum physics but an aptitude for technology and business. 

But in the end, they still remain as friends, although it felt strained to Alicia while Max remained oblivious to the change.

She ignored him and his subtle advances to her. Max was the one who caught her attention and thus her heart.

They both decided to go to Alaska to hike. Surprisingly, for being blind in the sun, Max seems to have an inhuman way of navigating his world. She suspects that he might be a meta because despite his albinism, he’s as strong as the men who lift weights for a career. He’s senses are sharp, his hearing and sense of smell is above the normal baseline of what a human sense should have been.

So with what would have normally been an ill-advised hike through the wilds of Alaska for any inexperienced human, it was a quiet and thrilling hike for Alicia and Max. That’s when they stumbled upon a spring water that was burbling out glowing green. Alicia had absentmindedly touched the mud that was wet with the glowing green water and noticed that her calluses and small cuts on her hand have healed up rather quickly.

Max frowned and commented, “I don’t really like the smell of that. There’s a sharp cold tang in the air.”

Alicia didn’t hear him, she was more focused on mentally shutting down a subtle voice of insanity that suddenly grew once she touched the water. She frowned once it was gone, “You’re right. It’s not a good thing. It’s toxic, honey.” Not a lie, but not a full truth. She made a note to revisit this place again in the future to study the healing effects and too see if it could be replicated without the apparent side effect of insanity.

“Smells toxic, too.” He hummed then tilted his head at her, “Did something happen?”

“No honey. Here, have some fudge.” She offered from her sealed pack with a knowing smile. That would get him distracted from the topic of the glowing green water. And based on his booming voice vocalizing the happiness of the fudge that was offered, it worked like a charm.

They spent the rest of the trip geeking out on both genetic research and future plans on building a teleporter or a gate to another dimension like the new upcoming film called Stargate. Then they spoke in length on what the energy could be from the movie if it was real during the rest of the Alaskan hike slash camp.

Alicia would forget about the glowing green water, letting it sit in the back burner for another decade at least before it becomes relevant, not realizing that the water did something more than just healing her and trying to instill insanity. It stuck with her, in minute amounts in her bloodstream. 

And since she had not shape shifted in decades, it remained unnoticed.

By the mid 2000’s, Max and Alicia were living in a domestic life, never going anywhere with the plans of building a gate as a means of travel, much less as a gate to travel to another dimension. Not to say that they didn’t try, they just didn’t have the research funds to be able to make it. 

Robert tried to offer his service, but his blue eyes hid the darkness to everyone but Alicia, prompted her to convince Max to refuse his service. Max was confused, but she managed to convince him it was because they needed to do things themselves and what if they failed? Then they would shame his best friend Robert for wasting his money.

She felt guilt in lying to her significant other, but she could not risk herself with Robert. He’s the sort of person who would step on everyone to get his way and she felt his unhealthy fixation with her. Her marriage to his best friend caused the dark mental energy to grow.

It was around the late part of the second month of 2006 when something beyond her comprehension happened to her but she wouldn’t know it until the next month. She had been deeply focused on her genetic research when her sweet, utterly darling husband brought her food to the lab she was working in.

He hugged her then stepped back with a quizzical frown, “Ally my sweetcakes! Did you put on a new perfume that I didn’t know about?”

Now _she_ was confused, “No? Why?” 

Max shrugged then lifted her from her seat, causing her to giggle, her fellow lab coworkers giving them a fond smile at the sickeningly sweet image the couple made, the small voluptuous woman with purple eyes who perpetually wears her teal colored lab coat with a large, yet kind man with white hair and red eyes with a fondness of orange.

\----

A couple weeks later, the change in her scent was suddenly answered when she felt two budding minds located below her navel. Whatever beaker she was holding slipped from her numb fingers and shattered on the floor.

She nearly collapsed onto the floor of their basement of their house, where her lab at home is located.

She bolted over the broken beaker full of harmless liquid and ditched the lab coat, driving like a mad woman to the nearest pharmacy to buy 5 pregnancy sticks and drove back home with just as much manic fervor as before.

If there were any cops that tried to pull her over for speeding, they suddenly forgot their last few minutes of their life.

All 5 test sticks showed positive pregnancy.

“MAX! MAAAAAAAX, HONEY! COME HERE!” Alicia shrieked in joy, holding one stick to shove at the suddenly panicked Max when he barreled into the bathroom.

He panted, squinting down at the stick with uncomprehension, then looked back at her, “Wha-?”

“We’re pregnant! We’re going to have babies!” She shrieked again, jumping onto Max who stumbled in shock and they both were knocked to the floor. His noise from the impact was swallowed when Alicia kissed him passionately.

“Babies?” He asked dazedly, his red eyes looking vaguely at her. She shook her head with a giggling squeal, unable to fully hold back the need to shriek in joy again.

Max then started crowing in delight.

When the news was broken to Robert however, he was less than enthused, “Congrats your future bundle of joy.” He said stiffly to Max before changing topic, “Alicia my dear, I know that you have decided to not pursue the gate, but surely you can come work for me on your genetic research? You can have all of the fundings necessary and all of the test subjects to your heart's desire.” 

It was extremely tempting but his mind was just too oily for her to comfortably take up the offer so she gave him a plastic smile, “I’m sorry Robert, but I’m happy with working in my department. We’re doing good research on slowing down fatal genetic defects.” 

He hid his scowl with a charming grin, the gray streak running in the middle of his black hair and his carefully trimmed black goatee with a hint of gray made up the look that could get any woman he wanted, but instead he wanted her, “Such a shame, my dear, your talents would certainly have been much more appreciated here than there.”

\---

Soon, 7 months later, albino half-Martian twins with purple eyes were born on October 31st and Alicia fell deeply in love with them. 

Blood and all genes of the twins and Alicia were mysteriously missing and not one staff in the hospital has any memory of Alicia Corr giving birth.

\---

But Alicia is a geneticist at heart. She loves the science of it. She could not help but delve into it in the manipulation of it and the miracles of her two children existing was too good for her to pass up. It’s incredibly rare for Martian to have twins. The last twins to have been born were J’onn and Ma'alefa'ak J’onzz.

But the two chubby little children in her arms, looking at her with wide innocent purple eyes, _her human eyes_, framed by snowy white lashes are half-Martian twins. Simply unheard of from her knowledge.

If she were still in Martian society right now, what she’s thinking of doing now would get her locked up, but the temptation for science is just too great to pass up.

So she started slow, just taking a pinprick of blood from their tiny little feet and kissed away their tears once they started wailing in indigidation and cuddled with them until they fell asleep, content with their short lives. 

When they grew older, 5 years old, old enough to have coherent conversation with adults, Alicia grew worried about their lack of Martian powers. She always brushed their minds but it always seemed too undeveloped to hold a telepathic conversation with her. Young Martian children are always in a mental link with their parents and thus she felt more desperate for them to be more Martian than human, she felt sick with her loneliness of being the only Martian alive besides J’onn. Maybe being human blocked the Martian powers? Or is it albinism?

Despite being married to Max, the love of her life, she still had not told him of her alien status, and not the crossing the country illegally kind of alien, but an honest to God ‘I’m from Mars’ alien.

So when Maisters approached her again on the twins 6th birthday for a job offer, she said yes. 

\---

Robert used to love his best friend, and to be honest, the big oaf is still his best friend since he’s a very busy billionaire who has no time to create new friends. 

He still kicked himself everyday that Max had managed to gain Alicia’s heart. He had been sure that Max’s blundering foolishness would make the woman politely overlook him in favor of the rich, smart, and powerful man who looks _much_ more attractive than the albino fool. 

He had thrown himself into building his empire to include the genetic testing just to tempt Alicia into working for him, for her to be closer to him. That was the first step.

The next step was to kill his best friend so that she would come crying to him in grief. But first, he had to play nice to her kids.

Who looks adorable, he mused to himself, looking at their soft fluffy hair and purple eyes, their mother’s eyes. Thank God they don’t look completely like their father. They both have their mother’s more slim figure than being big and oafish like their father. 

He sneered at the thought of Max. 

He looked down at the two playing children and noted their abandoned homework. He nodded approvingly that they are already working on more complex math than what is normal for children of their age, already working on additions, subtractions, simple multiplications and divisions, “Daniel and Danielle, come here.” 

The two children stopped playing and peered curiously at him for a second, “You’re Uncle Robert has some questions for you.” He crooned, hoping that they would approach him already.

They approached curiously, “What question do you have for us Uncle Rob?” The boy took the initiative. Robert cringed at the nickname but put his grievances aside, they are little children after all.

“Why don’t you ask your mother to see if you can come with her to work? Your Uncle Rob- “ He shivered, “-can be a really fun uncle. I can show you a bunch of cool stuff at my work, I can show you what being a scientist is like!” 

They are gullible little children. He would get them in his claws so he can have Alicia. If they like him, then Alicia would be much more amenable to being with him when Max finally dies.

The boy squinted at him and declared with complete solemnity a 6 year old can manage, “I don’t want to be a scientist, I want to be an astronaut!” 

“And I want to travel the world!” The girl piped in with equal seriousness in her tone.

“And I will support you to achieve your goals.” Robert nodded regally, “But beg your mother to come to her work, and we can get started.”

The twins nodded enthusiastically, “We will!” 

Good. He can’t wait for them to be a little older. If they come under his thumb, maybe he can think of his future with Alicia as his children, not Max. Maybe they will become his heirs to his business empire? 

Something to think about.

\---

Alicia was stunned to find out that her husband is not human when she finally looked at her children’s other DNA half. It took her a ridiculously long time, much to her embarrassment, to realize that their Sir’s DNA was not human, but something else that she had no comparison to.

She felt hurt at the realization, but then reasoned that he may be an alien in hiding just like her. 

But a brush against his mind showed that, no, he believed he’s human, just might have a metagene to make his senses sharper and make him physically stronger.

She made sure to delete the information off of the server from Maister’s Inc. computers and went up to find her two young children who slowly showed hatred towards anything lab-like. She did not approach them about their intense dislike, but reasoned that visiting her work had something to do with it.

She felt guilty for being part of the reason for their fear of needles. But each visit to the genetics wing when she was not present, they became more and more fearful.

She did not realize that Maister was overseeing experimentation on her children, she never delved into her children’s minds since she feared they wouldn’t be able to handle her mental visitation until they are older, so she never found out on why her children became moody and snappish.

It wasn’t until they were ten years old did they finally snap and tell her through tears of what Maister, that **monster**, was doing to her precious little children. Jade, their teenage babysitter who was studying to go into Psychology watched on with horror while their two best friends Alexandra, who preferred to go by Alex, and Fletcher clinged to each other in tears. Max was at lost for a second before he nearly flew into apocalyptic rage, he was raring to go his best fri- to Maister and beat him bloody for harming his children.

The little Gothic girl and the Tech geek hugged her two sobbing children.

Alicia felt sick. In some way, she was doing experimentation on her children, but to try to get their Martian abilities to surface. But it’s not worth it if they suffer.

Alicia calmed Max down from attempted murder and hugged her two children, still utterly trusting of her desite what she had done. She sent Jade, Alex, and Fletcher home.

She gave the department her two weeks notice with no plans on returning to work the next day.

She never pressed charges because then their alien status would be exposed to the world.

So they moved to Alaska.

\---

Not even two months into their new life in Alaska did tragedy strike the family of four.

Local news would call it chemical explosion but Alicia would call it arson. She knew it was Maister that burnt down the house, her two children were inside along with her husband. He may have not done the deed himself, but he’s a rich and powerful man who would hire assassins or mercenaries to do the deed for him.

She rushed into the burning house, ignoring the intense fear of fire and how her human shape bubbled into her natural Martian form which sent out white hot pain from the fire licking her body. Her suddenly much larger body crouched low to avoid the burning ceiling as she called out for her family, desperately hoping to hear them again.

She found them in the basement, her lovable husband doing his best to cover her children who _already looked burnt_! Max had his eyes closed to protect his eyes from the stinging pain of the light from the intense flame, “MAX!” 

He lifted his head up slowly, too slowly she thought with horror and noticed that he was pinned under several large wooden beams. It took a lot of effort for her to telepathically fling away the beams due to the fire severely weakening her, “Al-...save...save the kids…” He slurred, half of his body is crushed with a severe head wound from a falling beam.

She tried to drag all three up the stairs with her disproportionately long green arms and four fingers, but it was hard to carry the two children and her husband on top of the fire causing her great harm.

“I’m not leaving you!” She snapped, her snarl emphasizing her alien visage with the fangs remaining white in the surrounding of blackening green.

But he lost consciousness, and to her dismay she felt him quickly falling into a coma and then slip quietly into death.

She picked up her two children who weakly whimpered in pain but did not do much more than to hang limply in her arms.

She bolted out of the burning house, half burned to crisp, half out of her mind with grief.

Then she remembered the glowing green waters. 

She became more manic, extending her low reserve of energy frantically flying to the area where the waters were, walking or running there would have taken too long and by then it would be too late. She would do anything to make sure her two children lived.

She collasped near the clearing and gently settled her two babies near the large rock and started frantically digging with her long arms. This has to work!

This has to work! If not, then her whole family is dead! The frantic dig did not stop, not realizing that she was vocalizing her desperate plea out loud until, “Mom….?”

She stopped and sharply looked at her two children. She almost wanted to wail, they looked horrible, black and covered in burns. Their beautiful white hair is nearly gone, in place as a half-formed martian forehead ridge. Whatever hair that survived was covered in black soot.

Danny croaked again, “Mom…?”

“Oh honey!” She cried, stumbling drunkenly towards him wishing desperately to hug him. Her daughter cracked her eyes open, her beautiful purple a startling contrast to the black surrounding.

“You’re an alien?” Dani asked softly, such a wheezy whisper.

Alicia, no….A’ci C’or closed her eyes and finally, _finally_ spoke to them telepathically.

**Yes.**

They winced at hearing such a strong voice in their head but her wonderful baby boy smiled and closed his eyes as he breathed out, “_Cool._”

Dani closed her eyes as well.

A’lci couldn’t help but send out a burst of pure love to her children before they fell unconscious. Then, very gently, placed them in the newly dug out holes that were flowing with fresh glowing green water. She shielded their minds, some distant part of her remembered the insanity that tried to latch onto her mind when she touched the water.

The glow would have been visible for miles, even a plane would be able to see it from great heights, so she used up the last of her strength to telepathically cover the large holes again, leaving only a small human fist sized hole for breathing.

She then stumbled off deeper into the woods, grief, pain, and rage clouding her thoughts.

\---

Danny and Dani both woke up with tears in their eyes, sharing a private room in the Watchtower. They both felt the remnants of their mom’s love who looked so much like Maddie Fenton with the same fervor for science of her field that it became an obsession.

They looked at each other, feeling full of grief.

**Danny?**

**Yeah, sis. I hear you.**

**Mom and dad!** Dani’s sob could be heard both mentally and physically.

**I know. I know.** Danny hopped off his bed to snuggle with his sobbing sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys got the quick appearance of the alternate version of Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.


	16. A Bat dad, a Super Dad, a Martian Dad, and a Amazonian Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being a pair of sad and traumatized Martian-Kryptonian hybrid, they are cute and everyone wants to adopt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Batman schemes to gather intel on Robert Vlad Maisters, his ex-Robins despair at the plan, and the adult Leaguers couldn't help but want to adopt a pair of cute albino twins.
> 
> Slight warning: trauma, talks about burns, PTSD.
> 
> Note: I'm really glad that you guys like the last chapter! I was a little nervous about making it because I had hoped that I done Jack, Maddie, and Vlad justice in the DC universe.

So Vlad is here.

And this time, he might have actually killed his dad Jack. He assumed that his- their- mom is dead as well. Not that he has direct evidence on the fact that Vlad killed them, but the parallels of this life compared to his last life was too similar to ignore. 

This new reality sucks.

He could do without the emotions, this intense feeling of lost.

Then hastily retracted that thought because he’s not going to let this universe version of Dark Dan get formed.The world wouldn’t survive it. If Dan completely took over the entire, _entire_ Ghost Zone in less and almost the entire Earth in less than 10 years in the last universe, then what could happen if an evil version of himself is formed here?

The entire Universe might not survive it. Not even Clockwork could directly stop Dan in their previous lives. He couldn’t chance Chronos being able to stand up to him now.

Then looked down to his sleeping sister, seeing the tear tracks down her cheeks and amended his statement. Chronos definitely would not be able to stand up to the pair of Dark Dans. 

Danny felt a chill going down his spine at the thought.

They’re still at the Watchtower and Danny was starting to miss the feel of being back on Earth, shockingly enough. He wants to go back to his adopted parents and hug them for being so awesome.

But he mourned the loss of his last parents here, Maddie and Jack. Or Alicia and Max as they are more commonly named here.

_Chronos_, but does his heart ache. It’s like losing his family all over again! 

_Thanks for the warning Chronos._ He sent out the thought bitterly, knowing that his Father would hear him. Sure enough in Olympus Chronos smiled sadly and sent his thoughts back, _All as it should be._

Oh how he hated that statement.

Dani snuffled in his chest. Sometimes he feels older than his last life, sometimes he feels like the late teen he was, and sometimes he feels the entire 13, almost 14 year old he is now. Right now he’s feeling the older brother feel and hugged his sister a little more protectively. 

Standing guard in the room lasted for another 30 minutes before he too succumbed to sleep.

\---

“The symbol you gave them triggered their memory to return.” J’onn calmly stated to Superman as he entered the conference room where Red Hood, Red Robin, Diana, Batman, and Captain Marvel? are located. He left for the conference once he felt both twins fall asleep again, “Likely breaking the static that had blocked me from being able to read them.” 

Superman frowned, feeling a little guilty.

“Did you get anything from them when their memory returned?” Red asked as Hood leaned forward in interest. 

J’onn, to everyone’s astonishment paled a little, “Yes. Their mother, a Martian, buried them alive in the Lazarus Pit in an effort to save them. She….went directly against every Martian’s fear of fire to save them.” Then he turned to Superman, “I’m sorry, but the other Kryptonian did not make it. He suffered great head wounds before the fire consumed him.” Superman ducked his head with a sigh.

Hood felt woozy and Red and Batman looked at him with concern. Jason answered, “I’m starting to see the parallels between me and them. Although, I’m not sure if being beaten and blown up is better or worse than being straight up burnt to hell.” And both of them were dunked in the Lazarus Pit.

“Did you get the reason for their fear of labs?” Batman asked after a period of uncomfortable silence. Red nudged Hood and Hood nodded at his brother, letting them know that he’s okay. 

J’onn frowned, “No. But…” He hesitated and Batman gave him a piercing stare to get on with what he was going to say. J’onn continued, “There was a third man in their lives that was a recurrence. They have….an extreme dislike for him.” That was a mild understatement.

“Who?” Wonder Woman interjected with a firm voice. J’onn didn’t know the name, so he sent them a visual of what the man looked like. Black hair with a streak of gray running from his forehead to his ponytail and a dark goatee with a hint of salt. He was in a black Armani tux in the midst of a high tech lab setting. He was silently speaking to them and they all realized that this was likely one of the twins he was speaking to.

Hood groaned, “Fuck.” with Red sighing, rubbing his temples in frustration.

Batman typed on the conference room table and a hologram popped up, showing the picture of the same man they saw in their minds, “Robert Vlad Maisters. Billionaire on par with Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor with specialization of genetic research and technological advances in medicine. There was some drabble of theoretical research for teleportation and doorways, but that fell to the wayside in 2005.”

Superman sighed, “Is he a Bruce Wayne or a Lex Luthor?”

"Unknown. He had retreated from the public eye three years ago, citing the loss of his best friend and his wife as the reason, both were reported to have died from a chemical fire in Alaska along with their two children." Wonder Woman had a thoughtful, if suspicious, frown on her face when Batman finished his report, "I would need to meet him myself as Bruce Wayne to get a gauge on his personality profile."

Hood snorted in amusement while Red groaned again, “Charity Gala?”

“Charity Gala.” Batman confirmed and Hood laughed at seeing Red’s visible pain. Batman turned his focus to his laughing second eldest son, “You’ll be going too. You have officially been brought back to life.”

That shut Hood up and Red cackled with glee, prompting everyone else to look on with amusement. Captain Marvel actually giggled at the hilarity and Batman continued, “If I’m gonna suffer from this, then you’re coming as well.”

“Fuck you B.” Hood crossed his arm and slid down from the chair petulantly. He was not pouting, definitely not.

“Now, on to the other business, Captain Marvel, you have something to say to us?” Batman turned his attention to a more serious Cap.

Cap nodded, “I received a message from the Rock of Eternity-” Really, it’s Solomon being an earwig begging for answers because Chronos having children is solid _gold_! “-and I have been told that there may be evidence that the twins are demigods, although hearing the story here that they are alien hybrids, I don’t see how that is possible..”

Diana jumped a little in her seat, “Who?!” she demanded.

Cap shrugged helplessly, “I was told it’s Chronos.”

“The Greek God of Time?” Hood asked incredulously while Diana looked stunned.

Cap tilted his head like he was listening to something that none could hear, not even J’onn, before returning his attention to the rest, “Apparently their souls are directly related to Chronos, not their bodies.”

Batman glowered. “Do they have abilities with Magic?” He hated magic. It’s too unpredictable to effectively fight against it. The rest of the Bats and Superman also frowned as well. Superman is especially vulnerable to magic.

Again, Cap shrugged, “I really can’t say. I mean, their birth is bound to be magical in nature to have three parents. Two being biological and one spiritual. But I can’t say if they have the abilities with magic themselves.”

“Something to revisit later.” Wonder Woman decided before looking at Batman, “So, that Charity Gala,” She ignored Hood’s curse and Red’s miserable look under the cowl, “I’m thinking of charity for fatal genetic defects. That should get Maister’s attention, don’t you think?”

“They didn’t have green eyes.” J’onn voiced, seemingly out of the left field, but he was looking at Batman who had an idea brewing to bring the twins along, “Bringing them to the Charity Gala as they looked now should be able to work, but they had purple eyes before they were buried in the Lazarus waters.” 

“Then they should be like ghosts from his past.” Batman growled. He looked at his two ex-Robins, “I want you both to stick with the twins. Keep and eye on them and make sure that they are safe. Never let him be alone with the twins if you can help it.” 

Both Red Robin and Red Hood nodded, “Don’t worry B. I watched them for a week now, so I know them a little more than anyone else can say except for their parents. As a matter of fact, their parents are pretty much the only ones that the twins listen to other than me.”

“He’s not lying.” Red added dryly, “You tell them what they should or should not do and they’ll nod at you in agreement before leaving you to do what they want.”

“Superman, I’ll be inviting you along with Lois as press.” Batman looked at Superman and the Kryptonian nodded to show that he understood it would be another set of eyes to watch the twins and scout out Maisters.

J’onn looked distracted and turned his focus towards where the twins slept uneasily while the group planned on how the charity gala would go, “My apologies, but I must see the twins. Their telekinetic powers are acting out in their nightmares.” And stood up, flying through the walls.

That got Hood off the chair like his butt was lit on fire and bolted down towards the twins rooms. The rest followed along closely behind.

Hood opened the door and immediately had to duck when a chair flew violently out of the room, Martian Manhunter had his hands out to try to gently curtail their out of control telekinetic powers so that instead of experiencing a hurricane, the room is just experiencing a strong gust of wind. Slowly the wind died off and Hood shoved his way inside, taking off his helmet, leaving only his domino mask on. He scooped up the two crying aliens and held them in his arms, murmuring softly into their ears for them to wake up. 

Their eyes opened and he winced, “Ow. Okay, use your outside voice. Your telepathy is a little too strong.”

“Sorry.” Danny croaked, “...just….the memories a little too much right now.” Dani just hiccuped and stuffed her nose into Jason’s neck, “And I now have a severe trauma to fire.” Danny finished lamely, sniffing his nose and shivered, teeth clattering. That changed the trauma from electricity. Joy.

Right. They were burnt alive. Jason winced, “Hey Supes. Get a pair of weighted blankets.”

They didn't get weighted blankets, but they did get Batman and Superman's cape. They looked strangely naked without their signature cape adding to their silhouette. 

The twins looked at J'onn with a mutinous look, cluing in the rest that they were telepathically speaking with each other. Then they suddenly looked chastised and looked down with their respective cape. Dani huffed tiredly, tightening the black cape around her, "Fine."

"What? What's going on?" Jason demanded, releasing his hug around the both of them, but both Danny and Dani still leaned against his side, looking utterly tired. 

J'onn announced to the rest of the Justice League in the room, "They need to stay in the Watchtower with me to train in their telekinesis and telepathy." The twins glowered at that but didn't argue. 

Batman nodded then stalked out of the room with Superman following after he took another look at the tired albino half-kryptonians. With an encouraging smile at the twins, he left. Wonder Woman approached them and gave them a soft smile, “Everything will be fine, we're looking after you now.” With a caress of their soft fluffy white hair, she left them pondering what was going on.

**I will see you tomorrow. Get some rest, little ones.** The Martian spoke to them before also leaving the five youngest left in the room.

Captain Marvel chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head before looking at the twins with a brilliant smile, “Don’t worry! We have a lot of cool things up here. If you ever find yourself bored, hit me up. Later!” And with that, he flew off with a sunny smile.

The twins felt a little bewildered and Jason snorted a laugh, “_Un_believable.”

“What?” Dani asked tiredly, shoving her face into his side. He shifted his arm to rest across her back.

It was Red who answered with a broad grin, “They all just adopted you.”

The Dan twins looked at each other across Jason with a befuddled look which caused Jason to laugh harder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have more time in writing this story because of Coronavirus. Yaaay _sarcasm_
> 
> So speaking of the virus, everyone stay safe out there! Wash your hands and maintain physical social isolation. But talk to your friends over the phone, text, or internet! Hit me up on my tumblr if you guys ever want to talk as well! I love to talk to new people.


	17. The Charity Gala

They spent a whole week in the Watchtower _just_ to get their telekinesis and telepathic powers under control. During the entire time, J’onn kept the telepathic link with them even during his shift and when they were playing with Captain Marvel.

They quickly felt like he was hovering too closely but the elder Martian calmly explained that it was necessary to keep the barrier on their abilities until they could control it on their own.

When they asked why their abilities seemed to be out of control now as opposed to before, J’onn was silent for a few minutes.

“I theorized that it was your mother who put a block on your mind before she placed you in the water. It was only now that, since you regained your memories, your Martian abilities have come to the forefront.”

“But why would she put a block on our mind?” Dani asked with a frown, while Danny focused on trying to telepathically lift a feather given as a gift from Hawkwoman without blasting it across the room.

J’onn hesitated. They don’t seem to be all that affected from the mental side effect of the Lazarus waters. He’s not sure if it’s because they were soaked in it for so long that they became immune to it, or if it was because their mother’s block prevented that.

The hesitation pulled Danny from his concentration and he looked at him curiously. J’onn answered, “Your….mother must have known about the side effect of the water somehow. The Lazarus waters do have incredible healing properties but the side effect is insanity and murderous rage.”

They both frowned.

“Some who have experienced it would call it the Pit Rage. They described it as a green film covering their vision and they rage and kill indiscriminately if they were unprepared for the effects of the Pit. Others report it as a subtle voice that sounds like your own, like it was your own thoughts thinking about doing harm or making a decision that, to the outside observer, is not entirely sane.” J’onn finished.

They looked at each other and spoke to each other telepathically. J’onn politely remained out of their conversation before they turned to him and Danny asked, “I don’t know about the Pit Rage, but we can feel the water as an entirely separate thing.”

J’onn’s red eyes widen just a tiny fraction and connected to Batman telling him the little tibit. Batman immediately sent a reply demanding more answers. “How so?” He asked.

Dani waved her hands as to downplay the seriousness of the Pit, “It’s like a puppy. It won’t leave us alone.”

Danny had a strange look on his face before a mischievous grin crossed his face, “It’s a puppy with a rage issue, huh? I think I’m gonna name it Cugo.” Dani punched him and her brother giggled, rubbing his arm.

J’onn was confused when Batman went silent on the other end when the live report was finished. **What is the significance of Cujo?**

**....A movie about a dog. Don’t watch it if you love animals.**

Now J’onn’s curious. He’ll have to look it up later.

\---

Several weeks later found themselves in Gotham again and the twins warily looked at the gathered crowd of high society. Danny uneasily pulled at the collar of his three piece suit, feeling like it was choking him. Just a little. Next to him Dani fiddled with the blue ribbon around the waist of her white dress. The clothing was a courtesy of one Bruce Wayne. Who they were distrustful of until Batman vouched for him and when they actually met the guy.

After that, he wasn’t so bad. He wasn’t a giant Fruit Loop at the very least. Not like Luthor and Vlad.

They enjoyed taking alternating time with their parents and with Jason before they were asked to attend a Charity Gala. It was to help fund research for a cure for fatal genetic defects. This time they decided to keep their albino looks. It was a look that they had for their whole lives- _wasn’t it almost two years_\- now and they are very used to it. Jason decided he looked like he would rather get blown up again then face the painful time at the charity gala.

He looked at their concerned faces and scoffed, “Don’t worry, I just hate the high society people. They are so completely fake, it’s painful.”

“Who’s your dad again?” Dani sassed.

“Oh, trust me, Bruce hates them, too. He’s just good at acting like an annoying airhead to get them to walk away from him.” Jason sassed back, “It’s just that he’s so fraking rich that they had to bear it just to kiss his ass.”

Dani’s face twisted in disgust and Danny chortled at the image, “I want to see that happening. I want to see him be completely obnoxious to the others.”

And wasn’t that a surprise. Their big bro Red Hood is Bruce Wayne’s son. Batman had this strange look on his face, like he was stoically trying to hide a constipated look when Jason smugly told Batman that the twins know their older brother’s identity. 

But it was sort of disorienting to see their eyes green when it should have been purple- _no, it was blue_\- when they were dressing up in their expensive new clothing, but the white haired look was something they became very used to. 

When Batman approached them near the end of their stay in the Watchtower, he brought up an older tabloid photo of Vlad and immediately their eyes flashed green with rage and disgust.

Batman lowered the photo out of sight, “What can you tell me about him?”

Dani snarled, “He’s a smarmy, lying, horrible son of a-” There was a loud crash when two other rushing superheros collided with each other, both dropping their metal pan full of food to the ground. Arguments immediately sprouted between them.

“He’s manipulative. Don’t listen to a word he says to you.” Danny finished seriously, like there wasn’t a literal cartoon moment of censure. Dani nodded with a scowl.

“Can you tell me what he had done to you.” Batman asked gruffly and the twins immediately tightened their lips, looking highly unwilling to touch that subject with a twenty foot pole.

Batman nodded in understanding and let the topic go for now, “I am working with another billionaire- '' He saw their face went wary, “-Don’t worry. He’s vetted. He actually funded the Watchtower.” They relaxed but still looked distrustful.

“So far, every billionaire we met were not good guys.” The female half started and the male half finished, “They usually end up being megalomaniacs.”

“Bruce Wayne is far from being a megalomaniac.” The Dark Knight assured. The twins gave him a flat look.

Now though? Watching from a darkened corner just outside of the room of the charity gala, they had to stifle their giggles when Bruce Wayne was ranking up his obnoxious factor on the suffering Lex Luthor. They gleefully watched in vengeance when they spied a compulsive tick starting on Luthor’s left brow breaking through his carefully maintained mask of cool.

They were startled to see Lex Luthor there as well and they felt a little worried, but then they spied Diana moving from the periphery, chatting up with a couple of older gentlemen who wanted her attention, Clark - Superman- in the other corner keeping one side of his head always focused on them, and their older brother Jason right behind them, also hiding from the gala.

He didn’t want to go under the media storm that being alive again would bring, so he’s taking his guarding the Phantom Twins extra hard.

All three watched Bruce cranked up the level by another notch.

Bruce turned sharply, the champagne flying out of the flute onto Luthor’s nice and crisp suit and Bruce blubbered, “I’m so sorry! I thought I saw someone from the corner of my eyes! It was Robert Maisters!”

“No, no! I completely understand. The genetic research is his area of specialty after all.” Luthor grits through his teeth, harshly grabbing a small towel off of a tray from a passing waiter, “If you’ll excuse me, I must use the lavatory.”

Luthor stormed off with a grumble and it took all of the twins willpower to not burst out laughing.

But now there is a problem. Vlad is here.

The twins wouldn’t say it, but they are a lot more nervous this time around.

It always seems like a constant to them. He was there to haunt them. They may have powers, but….their time in the lab, they had a lot of time to collect their DNA samples. They were soft and fragile as any human before their dip in the Lazarus Pit, so they must have had a lot of time to….what?

Danny doesn’t know. All he knows is that Vlad is bound to know that they are not human. 

And Vlad looked like he was a man on a mission, looking for something. He was only paying a small portion of his attention to the high class ladies talking to him and he was responding with his usual charm, but it was clear to the heroes that he was not really paying attention.

Danny thought back to the time where Bruce Wayne took them out to get their fittings, and it was a deliberate decision to do that. They needed to be in the tabloid picture to lure Vlad out of his social isolation and have a _really_ good reason to come to the gala. 

Come to think of it, it looked like Lex was there for the same reason.

Danny and his sister relaxed when Jason placed his hands on their shoulders to whisper, “Don’t worry. You got half of the League Founders watching you.” Plus Batman, Red Robin, Robin, and Nightwing.

Jason couldn’t wait for the twins to meet the little Demon. He has a feeling that he’s gonna need popcorn for that.

Bruce was now next to Robert who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but next to the great buffoon who was laughing quite loudly.

That’s their signal. Jason also recognized it based on his reluctant sigh.

“You might as well get it over with. Just like ripping a band aid off.” Another male’s voice commented from behind them.

“Can it, Timmers.” Jason groused, and the twins looked at the younger and shorter slender man smiling at Jason placidly, sipping on his flute of apple cider.

Jason looked down at them, “But he’s right. Might as well, get the ball rolling.” 

Danny and Dani looked at each other and grinned. They casually went up to the finger food table and grabbed a plateful of everything they could get their hands on. The more mess potential, the better.

Then walked in the general direction of the two billionaires and, taking the page out of Bruce Wayne’s antics, they made a horrible act that would have given them a “C” rating in theaters. Dani squealed as she tripped over a rug and _tossed_ the plate full of food at Maisters. Danny, intentionally walking fast to ‘catch up’ with his sister, tripped over her and threw the plate a little higher, so that when Vlad turned around in startled rage, he received a face full of messy food.

“Oh my god! Danny, Dani, are you okay!” Jason rushed over and Bruce blubbered to Robert who only stood there, a piece of smoke salmon slipping off his face. The waiters rushed over, handing the silently fuming Robert the warm hand towel for him to clean off.

He wiped the worst of the mess off and was about to sharply retort to the kids who had made an absolute mess of things, but the words died on his tongue and he rapidly paled.

They looked older, their eyes are a different color, but he _knows_ that it’s them.

Alicia’s children.


	18. Robert Vlad Maisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad's perspective during the 3, nearly 4 years after killing his best friend to the end of last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry! I tried to keep it as a crack fic, but I've fallen into this story and got too into the relationship. Help!
> 
> Anyways, here is the 18th chapter! Hope you enjoy it.

That was not the plan.

It was not the plan _at all_ for Alicia to die in the fire. Or go missing.

He had specified to his hired group of assassins to kill only the husband in a house fire. Make it look like a lab accident. If the kids happened to be in the house with him, then proceed with it.

He would have prefered not to kill them, they had wonderful DNA that opens up a whole host of new possibilities. It would have been a minor loss to lose the twins, but he had always had more focus on Alicia. 

She would come to him, one way or another, after the loss of her husband and possible loss of her kids.

However, she disappeared. Possibly died in the fire. 

If so, then her body was never found. Neither were the kids bodies.

Only one body was found and dental records showed it to be his best friend.

He had done it! 

Only….he didn’t know how to feel about killing his best friend now that he had accomplished it. What’s worse is that he couldn’t even savor or regret it with Alicia and her kids are missing.

The only regret he felt about murder would be that his action led to her possible death.

So he had a team discreetly scour the Alaskan Wilds, but it was an impossibly large state with even more unexplored and uninhabited land. The logistics of flying over the whole of Alaska over a helicopter couldn’t be done, the land was too large with the amount of fuel needed. Trials are only friendly by foot or horses, and during winter, treacherous by sled dogs and snowmobile. 

It could be done, but it would have brought unwanted attention.

So with a heavy heart, he had to let her go and mark them as dead.

So he threw himself into genetic splicing with the decent collection of the twins DNA. Blood samples, tissue samples, and more.

And a curious fluid sample of a precious rare glowing green serum from their blood. It would have been entirely unnoticeable after the red blood went through a centrifuge to separate the blood into base layers if he hadn’t been the one to look at it itself.

To another person, it look like it might have been a trick of light, but he always had keen eyes and double checked what he saw.

It was a very tiny sliver of glowing green liquid.

Immediately he ordered _all_ of the twins' blood samples that were on ice to be put through the centrifuge and harvest the tiny sliver of the green liquid that rested between the normal yellow plasma and the buffy coat.

The end result is that he depleted the stored blood samples and got barely a teaspoon of the green plasma serum. The look of it is so out of this world that he decided to call it Ectoplasm, in memory of Alicia, for all that she was a smart woman, she was a geek through and through.

He still has his original VHS tape of the Ghostbusters in his manor in Wisconsin. 

He then ordered those under him in the lab to start charting the full genetic makeup of the twins DNA. He already had a clue that they were not human over the several years he worked on them.

The question is, _how human_ are they? And what kind of alien Alicia is.

\---

He looked at the chart with disbelief. The twins are not human _at all._

So that means….his best friend Max was also an alien. Fudge nuggets! What are the odds?!

Now he _really_ regretted killing them.

Further DNA testing showed that Max and Alicia were entirely different species of aliens.

The twins were true marvels to be alive. If he hadn’t killed them. 

Vlad felt disgusted with himself and his mind viciously showed him a ‘what could have been’. Those children could have been _his_ if he had specified to the hired assassins to make sure to leave the children alive at all cost. 

\----

He immediately got started with genetic manipulations, trying to see if he could recreate the twins. He would have tried to recreate Alicia, but there is only half of her DNA available to him through her children. So the twins would be the best bet. 

He simultaneously got started on trying to create clones and trying to see if he could gain advantageous abilities of their alien heritage. 

All of his scientists, doctors, and workers all signed the strictest NDA possible. Those of them working directly with him all signed an even more harsh NDA with an unspoken agreement that, should they break it, they would find themselves missing their life and their families would either have their lives ruined or have mysteriously have died.

\---

All of his experiments have died. 

All of the budding clones spontaneously died in vitro or they never got past the blastocyst stage. All of the animal hybridization ended up in a failure. 

He roared in frustration and in near blind rage he nearly threw a beaker to the wall. But a blinking light caught his attention.

It blinked green alerting him to some inconsequential data was complete, but was more focused on the color green. Bright green.

Just like the ectoplasm.

In a last ditch effort, he went to the secure vault to pick up the tiny little vial of the glowing green blood serum. His breath puffed in the frigid air and he gave the little vial a critical look.

He walked out with it and called for his top doctor, “Dr. Ammon! What animal subject do we still have alive.”

The dark skinned doctor looked at his clipboard, “Subject C-4283. A male American Bulldog, 3 months old.”

“Get it.”

“Right away sir.”

The poor puppy was harshly placed in front of Robert. He looked at the white puppy with black ears and ignored its whimpering as it was strapped down. “Apply 0.1ml of this serum into the subject before adding the genetic formula. _Be careful_ with it, or it will be your head.” 

The Doctor nodded and carefully withdrew 0.1ml of the glowing liquid in a tiny disposable syringe and pinched the scruff of the pups neck, depositing it in the fold of the skin.

Then the doctor grabbed a much larger syringe with a distressingly large needle gauge. With a yelp, the puppy whimpered through the burning in his vein when he felt the DNA serum being injected.

The whimper quickly devolved into yelping and shrieking.

“Now.” The puppy convulsed when an electrical current passed him and immediately Robert could see that it worked. The puppy did not die like all other animal subjects. 

Instead it grew larger, the high pitched shriek drew deeper into growls. The white fur began to grow green in patches but soon all of the white was overtaken by green.

The doctor was unprepared to get mauled by large claws when the beast broke the restraints. A team of highly specialized security stormed in to try to subdue the beast, but with one last howl, the dog disappeared through a wall.

Without destroying the wall.

With a sharp grin, Robert Vlad Maisters chuckled and ordered the team to get the good doctor to seek medical attention.

Once he’s alone, he looked at the small vial and the chuckle grew into a full blown laugh.

\---

He tried again, this time with the clone project. They were running depressingly low on the genetic materials, so he had one last shot with this before he considered subjecting himself into it.

He applied one of the clone cells with a tiny hint of the Ectoplasm serum and like he theorized, all but one one clone died.

The clone with the serum lived. A few days later it was moved from a petri dish into an artificial womb for it to grow. Several months later and it showed no hint of dieing.

They let the clone grow at an accelerated pace. Soon, they made another clone that survived due to the ectoplasm serum.

He looked at the serum. 1/8th of a teaspoon left.

_It’s time._

\---

He had a full team of medical doctors around him along with the original doctor of the project, Dr. Ammon, while he subjected himself to the experiment. The doctor has still healing scars on his face that trailed down to his chest under the lab coat, “Mr. Maisters. Are you absolutely sure that you want to go through with this?”

He gulped when he saw the icey blue glare of his employer.

“Yes. Now get on with it.” He grits and the Doctor nodded, ordering the nurses to strap down his boss.

“Applying 0.6 ml of Ectoplasm.” He reported professionally, injecting the tiny amount of solution directly into Maisters arm.

“300 ml of the genetic materials.” He applied it through the two IV lines, repeatedly injecting the large 60 ml syringe 5 times.

Maisters’ face pinched in pain, sweat beading up across his body as he felt the burning lancing through his entire body.

Soon enough, he couldn’t keep the pain to himself and he arched his back against the restraints, yelling out hoarsely.

Dr. Ammon watched, waiting.

Then…

“Now.”

Robert Vlad Maister convulsed as a powerful current ripped through him.

\---

“It’s a failure.” Vlad snarled, shakily drinking from a cold bottle of water in the medbay. And Dr. Ammon swallowed nervously. Robert looked paler and he had a reddish tint to his normally blue eyes, making it purple. No one would have noticed it, but Dr. Ammon was very perspective.

It worked. And that’s what scared Dr. Erik Ammon. 

Soon, almost all of the medical staff that were there for the experiment with Maisters, all died in mysterious ways. Hearts exploded, severe brain trauma and brain bleed, asphyxiation. 

All without visible wounds.

Dr. Ammon kept his cool and stuck with a much happier Robert Vlad Maisters. He acted like any human that had not undergone self experimentation. 

His eyes were blue again.

Dr. Ammon knew, _knew_ that if he stayed, then he would find himself also dead.

So he shut down the security camera, drained the artificial womb and opened the chamber to steal away an infant and a 6 year old clone, and ran.

\---

Maisters looked at the newspaper and spat his morning coffee with a curse and looked at the paper closer.

There, with the airhead of the Wayne Enterprise, where two albino twins. At the age they would have been if they had been alive. The title of the newspaper screamed, “WAYNE ADOPTS MORE KIDS?”

He was in a daze, wishing reverently that they were alive along with Alicia. But it was a foolish hope.

“Mr. Maisters.” The intercome called out from his desk in a crisp professional tone.

“Yes, Chelly.” 

“I have a letter from Wayne Enterprise. It’s an invitation for a charity gala for Genetic Research.”

Immediately he would have said no. But seeing those children, he had a seed of hope that they are not dead afterall.

He reached over and pressed the button, “Clear my schedule that day. I’ll be there.”

\---

Vlad was distracted the entire night. He breezed through talking with the high society women without actually remembering a single word, he ignored the pain of his fellow billionaire in pain from being in the same breathing space as the airhead that is Bruce Wayne.

He wanted to move around more, trying to get a lookout for the children, but then he was stopped by the airhead.

Vlad bit back a snarl and resisted the urge to reach his hand into the man’s chest and squeeze his heart until it burst, but he couldn’t do that.

So he resigned himself to tolerating the buffoon.

Until there was a yelp, his suit got messy, and his blue met 2 pairs of green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess the other cameo? You will be seeing them again. One will be a OC clone, but if you can guess it, the clone is a clone of an ex-clone.


	19. Rules of the Universe are Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins accidentally, casually, break the very rules of the alternate universe and dimension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry of the long delay. This is a shorter chapter than the usual ones, I kind of lost the muse for this and hit a roadblock in writing, so I'm trying to get back into the swing of things.
> 
> Also, I was absolutely delighted by your reviews in the last chapter. Vlad is a creep anywhere and I was thrilled to see your reaction to Cugo making an appearance.

After <s>a disastrous</s> meeting with Vlad, things had been a little _weird_. 

Both the twins glared suspiciously at the salt and pepper man suddenly became a little more animated than he had been all night waving off the blubbering Brucie Wayne and the other patrons, like he won the jackpot of all lottery. The twins shuffled themselves behind Jason who had the most perfect ballroom smile on his face, “Oh, it’s no trouble at all! I must apologize, it has been a while since I had been to any gala, not since…” The man trailed off in a morose silence, causing the twins glare to become nigh murderous at the implied statement of their biological parent’s death.

When all three of their eyes met, two pairs of eyes flashed green, _You lying, murderous…._

Red flashed in the elder, _Careful young ones, I will have you as mine_

Jason’s smile became sharper, “Don’t worry! This family had it’s fair share of losses. Granted, it’s been a temporary one.” He ignored Bruce breaking character to glare at him and reveled in the twitch of Tim’s lips as he came into the group. He’s going to do dead jokes and do it until the day he dies.

Again.

“Bruce, I must know…” Vlad started, straightening his tie as he wiped the mess off his suit as much as he could, “Have you gone around adopting two more children? I must say, it would be breaking the trend with their white hair and green eyes.” The prettiest of Bruce’s brood came into the group chuckling, “No, he wishes he could. They certainly have a place with us!”

Vlad nodded to the eldest of the Wayne children, receiving a glittering flash of teeth.

Bruce laughed, slapping his hand on Vlad’s shoulders who barely suppressed a surprised wince. Just how strong was this guy?!

“Dick’s right, I certainly wish I could! But no, they are not my children. They are my temporary wards. They have certainly taken a liking to Jason here!” The grin only turned sharper, which Vlad read it as bloodthirsty. The twins only nudged themselves behind Jason more.

“Then where are their parents?” Vlad asked, raising his hands to remove Bruce’s from his person with a subtle look of derision, making sure to apply more of his super strength in petty revenge.

To his disappointment Bruce did not flinch, only laughed gayly and took another sip of the champaign that lacked alcohol according to his stronger sense of smell. So this buffoon is pretending to be a drunken fool.

Vlad sent a tendril of telepathy to scan the man’s mind but encountered a solid wall.

And promptly got a little blinded by a flash of light. 

Blinking, he sent a glare to an apologetic reporter, “Sorry, I forgot to change the flash setting.”

Vlad smiled tightly, “Oh, taking pictures of the nightly mishaps? I am rather embarrassed to say that I don’t have my good side out right now, seeing that I have just taking a rather large three course meal.”

The rather large unassuming man laughed softly, “Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet, and occasionally, photographer when the situation calls for it.” 

“Please try to make the image more flattering.” Vlad replied with an easy-going smile, but inside he was mentally screaming in rage. He longed to launch a psionic attack on everyone in this building, nab the twins, and _leave_.

“Mr. Kent!” Thank you for arriving for tonight's Gala!” Bruce vigorously shook the hands of the reporter, making the other man look a bit rattled, “Tell me, have you taken the picture of the lovely Miss Diana Prince?”

Vlad promptly lost interest in the discussion as he subtly looked around for the children. Only….they disappeared.

He made to slip away, broadcasting the gentlest psychic and broad ‘notice-me-not’ for a better getaway to hunt the kids, missing the sharp look of all of the plain cloth Bats, Kryptonians, Martian, and Amazonian watching his moves.

\-----------------------

As soon as they slipped away into the nearest hallway empty of partygoers, they both vanished from the visible spectrum and flew right through walls and floors to their temporary shared room for the night.

Popping into visibility, Danny yanked the tie off and unbuttoned the tux of his three piece. He could have simply phased out of the suit, but the intentional yank and discard of the uncomfortable clothes has a far more satisfying, if petty, feeling. Before he was even able to free his arms from the suit, he had a full body shiver, **Ugh! Even in a different reality or whatever, Vlad is still a major Fruitloop!**

Arms freed, he threw the jacket across the room, hearing his hit the wall with a satisfying _WHUMP_

Dani huffed, grabbed the large blue t-shirt for her nightwear and black shorts as she walked to the suite’s large bathroom, **You can say that again. I don’t fancy seeing my clone creator in this reality. His ugly mug still gives me nightmares.**

She walked to the bathroom and shut the door, **At least I can’t melt in this reality.**

**Thank Clockwork for that** Danny mentally grunted in reply.

The silence continued for a few embarrassing seconds while Chronos nearly went catatonic on Olympus from sheer surprise for doing something that he had not _Forseen_, causing the other Olympian Gods to all have collective panic attacks that it was a sign of some sort of Harbinger of Death was coming.

Danny froze mid hop in putting his sleeping shorts on as his brain short-circuited as the implication of _what just occurred_ hit him. Danny yelped and fell ass over teakettle as the bathroom door slammed open, Dani shrieking in surprise and slammed into his already spread eagled body, “DID YOU HEAR THAT?! DID WE REALLY SAY THAT?!” 

Dani was just about to hyperventilate and Danny was slowly spiralling into mute shock, his mind becoming fuzzy around the edges. 

Just as he was about to embrace the darkness, a door opened there was a sound of a clicking of large nails on the old wooden floors followed by another one and a near silent pair of feet walking into the room.

Danny blinked and saw an **enormous** black Great Dane looking at him before laying his giant bulk across Danny’s body.

It should have made it more difficult to breathe, but it actually did the opposite. It grounded the hybrid back to reality.

He didn’t notice it, but a German Shepard had gently nudged his sister off of him and was laying on top of her. Her thin arms wrapped around the fluffy neck on the panting dog as she slowly settled herself down.

Danny slowly snaked his arms around the large dog on top of him. He closed his eyes and breathed the smell of clean dog as it lay it’s large solid head over his shoulders.

Now what?

\-------

Damian said nothing as he watched the two hybrids come back from their panic attacks before slowly easing himself on the nearest chair closest to them. His dark green eyes glared at the door, feeling the weight of several throwing knives in the sleeves of his sleepwear. 

He had opted out of the gala, citing that he would be better suited in the shadows. Jason had coughed at that and groaned in frustration when Bruce had granted that request. Damian smirked at the grumbling that followed.

When Damian saw the twins making a break for it, he followed, quickly changing into his nightwear and grabbed a few weapons when he received a comm saying that Maister attempted to follow them.

An update via small earbuds told him that Maister was intercepted, forcing him to be a good guest of Wayne Manor. 

On top of the former child assassin turned Robin, the twins also have another form of protection from the two hounds. 

Damian fiddled with his old assassin gear. It wouldn’t do for the Maister’s Inc. Tycoon to see a kid with bird-a-rangs in the Wayne Manor throwing them with deadly accuracy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian makes an appearance!


	20. Pam the Mama Bear is on a Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam's superpower is being a Mama Bear and having common sense. A deadly combination. Give her a shotgun and the world would never know peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, characters in stories have common sense, yo. Pam is a BAMF. Joe feels lucky to have married her.

It was a close call a couple times, but Robert must have known not to press his luck inside the Wayne Manor because by the near end of the Gala, he grudgingly behaved himself and even donated an astonishing amount of money for the research.

But, to Danny and Dani’s utter frustration, Vlad moved into Gotham in one of the city's penthouses in the Diamond District.

“What an utter cheeseball.” Dani moaned bluntly, glaring at the Gossip Magazine with Vlad’s smarmy grin splashed on the front page with the caption of _”I want to experience the great Gotham City myself.”_

Danny just felt his skin crawling at the creepy message the man is intentionally sending and glared at the magazine, unknowingly activating the green glow of his eyes.

Pam noticed that and with great effort, she stamped the first instinct to dump a bucket of water on her son’s head to cool off his temper. Instead she pursed her lips and walked up to the duo with her hands out, “Alright kids. Hand it over. I really don’t want you two to burn down this loaned condo just glaring at some creepy multi billionaire on a magazine.” 

Joe frowned, pausing in his chopping of vegetables for tonight’s dinner, “I’m probably overstepping my bounds here, but what is your history with that man?”

Danny, thankfully, calmed himself down and the glow faded away. Dani grudgingly handed the magazine over to their mother who muttered _I don’t know why I bought the magazine if it upsets you that much._ But at their dad’s question, they both stiffened up and looked at each other in alarm then back to their dad, “Nothing!” Danny hopped to his feet, “I, uh, I mean, we just forgot that we needed to meet with Damian at the park!” 

Dani got up after, nearly tripping in her haste to get away from that question, “Dami’s going to show us some cool places, kaythanksbye!” She shoved Danny through the door and the door slammed shut after them.

There was silence for a beat as the parents blinked. 

Joe gave his wife a dry grin, “Message received. Don’t ask them about that man.”

Pam frowned again, looking at the closed door before looking down at the image of a rather attractive salt and pepper man smiling his camera ready smile on the face of the magazine. She scowled in confusion before a determined gleam entered in her eyes that Joe knew all too well, “We won’t ask them, but I think I know who we can ask instead.”

Joe looked at her with trepidation and resignation, “Honey….love of my life, my Sun and Moon….” He paused when she gave him a blank look, brow raise as to say _Get on with it._, “I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”

She placed her hand with the magazine on her hips and looked at him with a vaguely insulted look, “You don’t even know what I’m going to do!”

“Nope, but I still think it’s a bad idea.” Now she looked really insulted, then he sighed, “But you’re going to do what you are going to do anyways.”

“Damn straight, hon.” She barked back, “Just be glad that I’m not actually marching up to this….Maisters and giving him a face full of buck shot.” She walked into the bedroom to dress herself up more fitting for her meeting, ignoring her husband’s mutter of _We’re not going to have veggie lasagna, are we?_ This particular man is scaring her kids and she’s going to find out why. Lord help anyone who stands in the way of a Mama Bear saving her little white cubs.

Joe called out from the kitchen, “Do you want me to come with you?”

“Nope! I got this honey! You go right ahead and finish that dinner. I’ll be back in time to sit down and eat with you.” She changed into a more business casual outfit and placed a soft pink sweater on for the slightly chilly weather. She also grabbed a hat that the Gothamites seemed to favor and grabbed her purse near the door. 

She gave her husband a kiss when he approached the door, still wearing a cooking apron. “Be safe out there.” He murmured, looking at her with soft eyes. Pam couldn’t help but smile. Good Lord, but she loves this man with all of her heart.

She responds with the same level of tone that Joe spoke to her, “I’ll see you at dinner tonight.”

\---------

“Sir. There is a woman here to see you.” Bruce looked up from the paperwork that both he and Lucius were pouring over to look at the secretary standing ramrod straight by the door. He fidgeted minutely when the eyes of two bosses land on him, “I’m really sorry, we tried to send her away, but she was adamant and said that you absolutely will talk with her. She said something about the twins?”

Bruce’s lip quirked and the secretary has the strangest notion that Bruce Wayne is laughing at him.

“Alright, send her up.”

“She’s already here.” Pam announced as she bulldozed her way in through the door, completely ignoring the way the secretary squawking in indignant furious cry of, “Ma’am!” 

Bruce schooled his feature into one of bland curiosity, “How did you get up here? Security wouldn’t let anyone come up without clearance.”

She deadpanned then tossed a card onto the desk. It showed a different employee’s name with a good amount of clearance to get to the top floor, “Don’t fire the poor sod. He was busy flirting with the ladies downstairs. As for him…” She pointed back to the secretary behind her, who’s face reddened with Bruce and Lucius looking at him intently, “I bullied him to at least get to you. Then it’s just a matter of not allowing the doors to close.”

There was silence again and the secretary floundered, then reddened in mortification and horrified shame.

Then Lucius chuckled, “Oh. I like her.”

Bruce grabbed the card and looked down at it, “Hays. Tell Jim McCormmick that he is on suspended leave without pay for one month.”

Hays snapped his mouth shut with a click and nodded sharply once, “Yes sir.” and did an about face, walking out of the door with as much dignity left, hoping that he won’t get any punishment as well. Bruce won’t, but not saying anything will make the man sweat to learn the lesson to not allow people to bully him and to make sure that doors actually shut behind him.

“What can I do for you Mrs. Bakers?” Bruce smiled a more genuine smile, Lucius looked on with curiosity.

“Bruce, I already said it once, I’ll say it again: It’s Pam.” She smiled then the smile before looking at the other man in the room. Bruce stepped around the table to better introduce the two people, “Lucius, this is Pam Bakers, the mother of the two new wards I’m sure you saw in the magazine recently.” Lucius nodded. Bruce continued, “Pam, this is Lucius Fox. The man that runs this company other than my son Tim.”

Pam relaxed a bit more and smiled in greeting at the dark skinned man when he took her hand and shook, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Bakers.”

“Pam. The pleasure is all mine.” Pam gave him a non-serious smile of _Get my name right please._ Lucius chuckled, “My apologies, Pam.”

“What can I help you with.” Bruce asked again.

The woman sighed, “I need you to contact Batman. Or one of the Justice League members.”

Somehow Bruce didn’t look surprised but Pam spotted a twitch from Lucius. Then she also spotted a small exasperated glare that Lucius sent to Bruce. Looks like someone was not in the know. Before Bruce said anything, Lucius gathered the papers on the table that looked like blueprints to weapons, “I’ll tell some of the investors that you might take a while.” He announced. 

He staked the paper neatly and placed them in the folder and nodded to Bruce before leaving.

Bruce walked to a small mini bar in the far corner of the room and made a tumbler of scotch, “Would you like to have one?”

Pam didn’t need to think and walked to the chair to sit down, “I would, thank you.”

Soon enough Bruce walked over to the table and sat down on a chair opposite of her, handing her the drink before placing his down. She took a small sip and swallowed with nary a grimac that Bruce mentally applauded to her and sighed gustily to her nose. She looked down at the small glass in silent contemplative silence. Bruce however, studied her.

She has shoulder length blond wavy hair with a few lines of grey, Hazel eyes that could apparently bully people into compliance but there is also warmth and comfort in those eyes that also show incredible smarts that he knew with her impressive collection of degrees. She’s on the short side but stocky with just enough plump on her body to hide the muscles from living pretty much in the Alaskan wilds and numerous digs.

However much her short and soft look her body portrays, it’s her mind that holds the true weapon. With how much her two kids hang out with his sons, and soon enough the rest of the superhero community that mostly likely <s>definitely will</s> be visiting, she has a lot of potential to find out his identity.

When the silence went on for a touch too long, he spoke, starting her out of her reverie, “What makes you think I have a way to contact Batman?”

She looked at him wryly, “You have a way. I know you do. If you won’t, then I will sneak to the top of the GCPD roof and shine the light myself.”

That startled a laugh out of Bruce. Honestly, he would _love_ to see her do that. Should he warn the Commissioner about that?

No, no need. He would make a visit to Pam tonight without the hassle of her trying to bully her way through the police station. But he needs to know now about why she approached him. Is it because of the kids? He hummed, thinking.

They must have found out by now that Robert has moved in to Gotham by now. Not like the celebrity gossip was quiet about that. But it was a worrying thing to think about. It shows that Robert is not being subtle in trying to get closer to the children.

“May I have a reason to forward to Batman?” Bruce asked, finally taking a sip of the scotch.

“I’m not...look. I know my kids. They….almost nothing scares them beside a very few things.” She hedged, trying to not give away that her kids are not….exactly human. He may be the benefactor of the Justice League and supplies for Batman, but she doesn’t know him well enough to simply give away the information that her kids are two superpowered beings. 

“Seeing that man on the page...they were spooked. There is history between them, I don’t know how or what,” She warned, “But there is something very wrong with him to have that kind of reaction from my kids.”

That he knows. But the fact that her instinct is strong enough to come to him spoke volume on how much she loves them. Bruce’s eyes soften, the kids are very lucky to have loving parents such as Pam right in front of him. Here next words got him sitting up straighter, “I also have a feeling that he will be doing something soon. He just….shows up to live in the same city as my kids after the party? I read the magazine, as much as I could through that garbage. They went to the same party that he did, at your place.” She looked at him then implored, “Please. There is something about him that is dangerous.”

She grimaced like she swallowed something sour, “That man is dangerous. Like Lex Luthor.” Bruce appraised her, more than a little impressed. He slightly revised his opinion of her.

_Very_ good instinct.

He nodded and she sagged in relief, “I will contact Batman. Expect him to visit you tonight.”

She muttered a small prayer then smiled at him, “Thank you.”

“Would you like to get something to eat?” He offered, anything to get out of meeting with the investors. They are _boring!_ To his disappointment, she shook her head.

“I actually need to get back to my place. Joe is cooking dinner right now. Actually, we would like you to join us.” She offered instead and Bruce took it up fast enough that left her wondering if he was trying to get out of something. She squinted her eyes at him then remembered Lucius' comment about investors and gave into a full belly laugh. 

Bruce's sardonic grin only left her laughing harder, tears leaving her eyes as the secretary gave them wide eyes as they left the office.

\----------

Pam sighed, watching as the white of her breath billowed out in front of her. She had been waiting for 23 minutes for the big bad Bats to show up, but she got the feeling that he’s already here and just watching her. At least dinner had been nice with the three of them. Bruce Wayne with his Brucie persona was a _delight_.

She huffed a laugh. If only her old friends could see her now. Chumming it up with Bruce Wayne, the number one richest, most famous bachelor on planet Earth. 

The kids ended up staying at the Wayne Manor to spend the night with Damian. Something about having an unexpected adventure and a new dog? 

Knowing her luck, it’ll be an alien dog.

Joe half-hearted wanted to come up, but he wasn’t too keen on meeting with Batman. He always viewed him as a more unfriendly vigilante/hero. He always was a Superman fan.

She snorted in fond amusement. It didn’t take much convincing that she didn’t need him to speak with the Caped Crusader. 

She fidgeted.

“You know, it’s really starting to get old, waiting in the dark for you.” She spoke into the air, “And it’s getting just a bit awkward standing there like an idiot, talking to the air.”

“You wanted to speak to me.” A gruff voice appeared out of the dark like a literal ghost. Pam yelped and jumped backwards and would’ve tripped if a gloved hand hadn’t grabbed the front of her light jacket to yank her back to her feet again.

She scowled at him and straightened her jacket, “Good Lord. Do you take enjoyment spooking people?”

“Whenever I can.” He monotonously spoke with the straightest face that she was left blinking if he made a joke or not. 

She’ll revisit that never.

She cleared her throat to get past the awkwardness, “Ah...yes. I did need to talk to you. It’s about the twins.”

“Speak.” 

And so she did. She reiterated what she unknowingly spoke to him as Bruce Wayne, but with more clarification and connections that he was growing more impressed by her with, “...scared of hospitals. But I don’t think it’s the hospitals themselves that are the problem, it’s the labs.” She paused, looking at the dark night sky, lamenting that the stars are hidden in comparison to the beautiful night sky of Alaska, especially with the Aurora Borealis, “They clam up and retreat every time needles are mentioned. They tense and shiver every time Joe and I mention experiments or samples.” 

She looked at him, “They have no visible scars, but their trauma is there. I will do whatever I must to protect them. But I am also only a single human being with my husband. I am not rich, nor am I powerful.” Bruce very much disagrees with that. She holds a lot of power over the twins through their affection of them, “I can protect myself against common thugs, but...assassins, superpowered beings, and major psychophantic CEO’s, I can’t protect myself against. Not by myself.”

Batman stayed silent, knowing that she has something more to say. And he was right, “Their last biggest fear is...is losing their parents.” She finally finished in a subdued tone, hugging herself. She took a lot of risk laying out their fears, all of their fears, to the Dark Knight.

And he will do what he can to make sure that he honors her request to keep them safe.

“I will look into Robert Maisters.” He promised her. She looked to the side to gather herself again.

When she looked back, she was alone on the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, that is Cujo being mention. :)


End file.
